Just Another Girl
by WonderfilledNight
Summary: Akari Oita: I was just another girl in the crowd, always blending in and never doing anything that would cause too much attention. Now that may sound like I'm an anti-social girl but I must say…. That's only part of the problem. I will not bore you with the details of the shark tank people call the business world. Why did they notice me?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone~ NightShadow here (sharing account with a friend so yeah) this is just something I came up with but if a lot of people like it I'll do a whole story *shrug* we'll see. I'm already working on a fanfic so I don't know if I want to add another one. Anyways moving on~ enjoy. No romance in this unless I decide to continue and make a story out of it. R&R.

I don't own anything.

….

I was just another girl in the crowd, always blending in and never doing anything that would cause too much attention. Now that may sound like I'm an anti-social girl but I must say…. That's only part of the problem. I will not bore you with the details of the shark tank people call the business world but let me sum it up, other people=shark. Me=fish that shark will eat as soon as they notice me. Isn't my life wonderful? Moving on to the problem at hand, why did they choose to notice me? I acted like all the others, fan girling shamelessly when they passed and said anything to me, though on the inside I was pretty scared. I mean we paid to have people talk to us…. What a rip off.

It was a normal day at Ouran for me until someone decided to play a prank on me… or should I say two people. Of course you have probably already guessed who…. The Hitachiin twins. Well not necessarily on me but on Suoh-sempai. I merely had the misfortune of 'being in the way' as they so kindly put it. I was merely delivering papers to Suoh-san for my literature teacher after school when Suoh-sempai suddenly rammed into me.

_ I sighed with boredom at the tedious task I was forced to do but was walking quickly through the halls while organizing the papers. I turned a corner and glanced up to see if anyone was around. Suoh-sempai was chasing after the Hitachiin brothers, who were laughing with an evil glint in their eyes. They ran past me, dropping something along the way and a wind blew my light brown hair softly. I stood there startled as Suoh-sempai kept running, stepping on whatever they dropped and suddenly slipping. He slid slightly and was suddenly heading straight towards me and I could do nothing but cover my head as he collided with me. I fell off of my feet and we ended up in a mess of sliding limbs. My head cracked painfully into the floor and black quickly clouded my vision. Shit, I'm going to have to explain about those papers later._

That explains why I suddenly woke up in the host club room and all of its members staring at me. My head throbs painfully as I sit up and look around blearily. I finally see a clock in the corner that read 5:00 p.m. my eyes widen; I'm supposed to be going home now. My parents are going to kill me. Or take away my internet connections. I would rather have the first one happen. My eyebrows twitch as I see the three people who caused this whole fiasco. Suoh-sempai pulls a rose out of nowhere and holds it out to me. "I'm sincerely sorry my princess for what happened! I hope that you can forgive me for this incident. You need not worry about those papers that you had with you, Haruhi took care of it," he says dramatically. He leans in close to me and I resist the urge to throttle him.

I force a polite smile and say sweetly, "It is okay as long as I get home soon."

Ootori-sempai answers me, "We called your family and informed them of what happened earlier. Hikaru and Kaoru will be giving you a ride home Miss Oita."

"She is the one that got in the way, why should we give her a ride home?" I heard them both mutter and my already small amount of self-control snapped.

"I didn't ask to get ran into now did I? You know, I don't even want a ride from you two, a waste of all of our time honestly. Now if you excuse me, I must take my leave and head home in time to see my family." I get up and ignore whatever they say to me. As I open the door I pause and add, "Oh and that prank was pretty shabby if you ask me, I expected more from the devil type." As soon as I slam the door shut I grab out my phone and call my chauffeur, Oikanawa. I wait outside of the school for my ride and happily get in once he arrives. I slump against the seat as we drive away, I'm going to pay for that probably tomorrow….. shit.

…

I walk into the classroom with my friends, babbling away about nonsense like any other day. I sit at my seat in the middle row and towards the window. Most of the girls chatter turns to the host club once the three younger members walk into class and take notice of me. They begin to walk towards me and I pretend not to notice them. Please just walk away. Please just walk away. No luck for me of course. "I would like to apologize for their behavior yesterday," Fujioka-san says politely and nudges both of the twins sharply.

"Sorry," they both mutter and then go into one of their twincest acts, with tears in their eyes and clinging to each other. Wow I got the package apparently. They turn to look at me at the same time and ask, "Can you forgive us?" I can feel the girls eyes on me, staring daggers at the special treatment I'm receiving.

I force a shy and dumbstruck smile on my face as I stutter, "Y-yes Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san." Boredom is obvious in their eyes as they smile at me and then waltz away to their seat. My friends, Aya-chan, Yui-chan, and Nana-chan, hurry over to my seat and begin blabbing away about the twins.

Yui-chan leaves the discussion and leans down next to me. "What was all of that for?" she asks.

"I'll tell you about it later Yui-chan," I whisper back and she nods before going back to her seat. Aya-chan and Nana-chan follow once Hara-sensei walks into the room and begins the lecture. Once lunch arrives Yui-chan latches on my arm and pulls me out of the classroom. We never ate with Aya-chan or Nana-chan since their friends don't like us. She drags me out into the courtyard and sits me down next to that old pond with that weird fountain.

We pull out our bentos and she asks, "So why were the twins apologizing to you?"

I let out a sigh and put down my chopsticks. "Yesterday I was running an errand for Sato-sensei and they were pulling a prank on Suoh-sempai. I ended up in the way and hit my head on the floor. I fell unconscious and woke up in the host club. They said a comment about how I was in the way and my small amount of self-control snapped. I ended up calling Oikanawa for a ride. Oototi-sempai probably made them apologize to me, well him or Fuijioka-san," I explain and she tuts loudly.

"Why couldn't it have been any other club Ri-chan?" she asks rhetorically and sighs loudly. "Now all the girls are going after you, gossip spreads like flames here." I begin to eat again, not wanting to deal with the possibility of being torn apart by fan girls.

"Things should die down in a week or two since I acted like everyone else would in my place. The twins seemed to grow bored of me so maybe they will leave me alone now," I think out loud and nod to myself. I didn't act any differently than those fan girls.

"During class you looked annoyed, maybe Fujioka-san saw that... I hope not for your sake," Yui-chan says sympathetically.

"Hey Ri-chan~!" I hear a cute voice yell behind me and turn to see Haninozuka-sempai waving at me from his perch on Morinosuka-sempai's shoulders. "Are you okay after what happened yesterday?"

"Hi Haninozuka-sempai, I'm okay... just a little irritated," I answer and Yui-chan gives me a panicked looked. "Don't worry Yui-chan, Morinozuka-sempai and Haninozuka-sempai know how I really feel about things. They have known for a couple of weeks now and have promised to keep our secret."

"Ah," Morinozuka-sempai agrees and Haninozuka-semapi nods his head furiously.

"Why are you upset Ri-chan?" Haninozuka-sempai asks sweetly. I motion for the motion for them to sit next to us and Morinozuka-sempai settles down on the bench next to us while Haninozuka-sempai jumps off of his shoulder and sits on the grass next to Yui-chan.

"Hikaru-san and Karou-san apologized to me in front of the class and now all the girls are cross with me," I say with a frown.

"No offense sempais but Ri-chan shouldn't be hanging out with anyone in the host club if she wants to stay safe," Yui-chan adds.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Morinozuka-sempai asks calmly and I smile brightly at him since his protective side came out.

"The girls will be attacking me as soon as they find out," I give for Yui-chan and then shrug. "I think I will be okay though. I will just lay low until the gossip dies down. Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san seemed bored as they talked to me so I'm sure they will not bother to talk to me anymore. I can always avoid Fujioka-san," I add with a smile but no one else smiles with me.

"Why do you hide so much Ri-chan? Haninozuka-sempai asks quietly and my eyes widen into saucers. I freeze as they all look at me with curiosity and confusion.

"I just don't like being the center of attention," I finally lie poorly and I can tell no one believes me. "Why did Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san make fun of me in front of everybody?" I ask, successfully changing the subject.

Yui-chan snorts and says, "I'm surprised it isn't obvious to you Ri-chan with how much you watch everybody. They think of everyone but themselves as toys and you are no exception." I slow down my eating pace as I take in what she had said. I don't want to be their toy, not again. I shake my head furiously to rid myself of my train of thoughts and focus on the conversation.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan just don't really trust anyone else but each other," Haninozuka-sempai says simply and I looked at him in admiration. He may look cute but he is really smart. Morinozuka-sempai hums in agreement. I wrinkle my nose at the thought but I guess that does explain a lot.

The bell rings and we clean up our lunches before parting ways and heading to class. I sit in my usual seat and relax since I still have a few minutes until class begins. "Hi Oita-san," I hear Fujioka-san say next to me and I turn to look at him.

I smile politely up at him and ask, "Is there anything you need Fujioka-san?"

He shakes his and head and says, "I was just wondering if you are feeling okay, you looked irritated during class." Shit, Yui-chan was right.

My expression doesn't I say in what I hope is a convincing voice, "Yes Fujioka-san, I'm just fine." I put on a flustered smile and add, "I was just surprised that they went through all the trouble to apologize to me." Crap, this better end fast since people are starting to show up. The boys give me curious glances and the girls vicious ones as they each take their seats.

He eyes me doubtfully and opens his mouth to say something but Hikaru-san comes up next to him to sling an arm over his shoulder, Kaoru following suit on the other side. No i wasn't able to tell the difference right away. I observe people when I grow bored and they were no exception. I think I finally got it down after getting used to their mannerisms. "What are you doing Haruhi?" Hikaru-san asks slyly but I can hear an undertone of irritation.

I look around, no one seems to be listening. I smile at the three of them and say, "Don't worry about me Fujioka-san. You have plenty more to do besides bother yourself with my well being. Honestly, it would be better if you didn't bother with me at all."

He looks at me in confusion but I don't provide an explanation, instead waiting for Yoru-sensei to come to class. "Hey, are you-" Kaoru-san begins.

"insulting Haruhi?" Hikaru-san finished with a frown.

I raise my eyebrow at them and say, "Of course not. I just don't like the attention I get because of you three. I did not mean any offense." I bow my head at them to show that I am serious.

"But aren't you a customer of the host club?" Fujioka-san asks.

I nod in reply and merely say, "It is different outside of the club." They all give me curious glances but they walk away back to their desks. Yoru-sensei walks in the room and begins lecturing us on history. I mentally bang my head in frustration as I feel Fujioka-san's gaze on my back. Why won't they just leave me alone? I just want to be another girl, just someone in the halls. I'm not supposed to stand out. A few girls glance at me occasionally and I clench my fist under my desk. So much for blending in.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay~ I got a favorite so I'll continue with another chapter. I think that I won't have much motivation to write more unless someone does something *cough* reviews would help a lot *cough* or I get a lot of views on a chapter. *shrug* Anyways~ thank you for the favorite on my prototype story =D It does mean a lot, still not sure on how to incorporate romance so still holding off on any of that. Never was much of a fan of characters falling in love with each other the first time they talk to each other. OH and I noticed that there were a lot of mistakes so I apologize for that but I wrote it really early… and didn't proof read it *face palm* hopefully I do better this time. Enjoy~ R&R!

I do not own anything….. damn that sucks.

…..

How many times do I have to say it? I. Abhor. The. Attention. Not just attention in general but the kind where you know it isn't the good kind and people are bound to start ridiculous rumors and/or plan your painful death. Sadly unless I suddenly become a spontaneously hot guy that is the only kind I will get. I huddle in with my usual group of friends but even then I can tell there is like a barrier between us now, leaving only me and Yui-chan on the other side. There isn't anything too obviously different about how Nana-chan and Aya-chan treat me but they aren't looking at me as much and keep sharing glances. Once again the cause of this problem is the infamous host club. "Did you see how Tamaki-sama looked at me?!" Aya-chan giggles. No because he was looking at Fujioka-san and the one time he did it was like he did with any other girl! I merely send her a large smile and nod furiously along with everyone else.

"He is so dreamy~!" Nana-chan agrees loudly. Nana-chan and Aya-chan had Suoh-senpai as a host while Yui-chan and I had Haninozuka-senpai and Morinozuka-senpai as hosts.

"Did you see Honey earlier today? KYA~ he was so cute with Mori!" Yui-chan squeals and I squeal in excitement too. Cue the shared look once again and I hold in rolling my eyes, I know we aren't really close to each other but can't they at least give me a break! I pretend not to notice and continue fan girl over Morinozuka-senpai and Haninozuka-senpai. We stop walking and stand in front of the doors of Music Room #3, eagerly awaiting the opening of the doors along with all of the other girls. Not for the first time I wonder if there is anyone else like Yui-chan and I, only pretending to completely love the host club so we do not commit social suicide and fail to uphold our family reputations. Well that's only part of the reason for me but that doesn't really matter.

The doors open in a flurry of rose petals and we all chatter in excitement, flowing in like a wave and sitting with our individual hosts. I settle on the far side of the couch and Yui-chan sits next to me, acting as a barrier against the other girls. I send her a grateful look and then begin the fiasco all over again. To be totally honest I don't absolutely hate the idea of the host club, I really do enjoy talking to them but that is it. I don't need the flirting or acts to amuse me, as far as I have heard they are perfectly hilarious enough without making anyone faint from romance overload. "Hi," I chorus along with the other girls as the famous third-year boys make an appearance.

"Hey girls~," Haninozuka-senpai says sweetly and Morinozuka-senpai nods at all of us as he sets his cousin down next to him before settling on the couch too.

"Is it true that you have a manager now Honey?" one girl asks, I think her name was…. Tui Usa or something like that. She is more of Morinozuka-senpai's customer because she likes to talk about everything but always goes to Haninozuka-senpai for information.

He nods happily and states cheerfully, "Were going to do a movie with her as the director!"

Ootori-senpai appears out of nowhere and informs, "The movie will be on sale soon ladies, if you buy it in the deluxe package you will receive a mystery item that one of the hosts owned."

"KYA!" we all scream gleefully and start to witter about the package noisily. The club passes as it normally does, everyone focusing on their own hosts and screaming gleefully at every move they made.

Towards the end Suoh-senpai stand up and yells loudly, "Excuse me princesses, we are sorry to say that the host club is closing slightly early. We would like everyone to begin to leave except for Miss Oita. We cannot wait to see you again my dears." The room is filled with a chorus of awes but I stay silent and frozen in my seat. What do they want with me now? I then put on a look of utter excitement and disbelief as the girls give me begrudging glances and Yui-chan pats my shoulder.

Once everyone leaves I ask, "Is there anything wrong Suoh-senpai?" The host club had gathered in front of me on the other couch, the twins the only ones appearing to be bored.

"We would all like to apologize for the incident that happened yesterday Miss Oita. We had something prepared for you to make up for it," Ootori-senpai says and Suoh-senpai presents an expensive bouquet to me.

I stare at it with wide eyes for a few seconds before Haninozuka-senpai asks, "Do you not like it Ri-chan?"

I grab it and say sincerely, "No I love it but this really isn't necessary. I hold no ill will for what happened, especially since Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san apologized this morning. Please do not bother yourselves with the matter anymore. Thank you for the gesture though."

"Hey Ri-chan," Haninozuka-senpai begins. I tilt my head to encourage him and he continues, "Are you really okay?"

All of the hosts, excluding Ootori-senpai and Morinozuka-senpai, and I look at the short third-year in surprise. They then look at me as I answer with a smile, "Of course I am Haninozuka-senpai. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't really enjoy the host club." I stare at him open mouthed along with everyone else, once again excluding Ootori-senpai and Morinozuka-senpai. Note to self: never ask why I wouldn't be okay again senpai may expose secrets.

"Is this true Miss Oita?" Suoh-senpai asks but I don't respond, still staring at Haninozuka-senpai in shock.

"I…. n-no," I answer quietly and everyone looks at me with suspicion.

"Due to that reaction we can only assume the opposite Miss Oita. I also assume that you wish to keep that a secret. We will," Ootori-senpai says and I sigh in relief. "But only if you do us a favor." I send him a half-hearted glare, should have seen that coming.

I rub my forehead in resignation and say, "This must have been yet another one of your plans Ootori-senpai. Very well, I must be getting home soon so tell me your conditions."

He smiles at me smugly and says, "You will be informed tomorrow Miss Oita. We can't have you be late home so we will keep you no longer."

I begin to get up but Suoh-senpai's question makes me pause, "Why did you attend the host club if you didn't like it Miss Oita?"

I bite my lip nervously and then turn around to look at them with a silly smile on my face. "I didn't want to miss any of the stupid things you did Suoh-senpai," I say sweetly and an arrow goes through his chest. "Well the twins too but mostly so I could laugh at their brotherly love act. Fujioka-san is interesting especially since he is from the middle class. Morinozuka-senpai is easy to be around and Haninozuka-senpai is funny. Ootori-senpai is funny too, in his own way." Now everyone stares at me in surprise as I turn around and walk to my limo.

Oikanawa waits for me at the door and opens the door, bowing to me instead of talking to me like he usually does. I bite my lip as I slide into the limo; I wasn't expecting anyone to ride home with me. I wouldn't have taken nearly as long if I did…. They must be impatient by now. I settle onto the leather and then lift my head to see my father staring at me. I hold in a shiver and meet his dark brown eyes that I had inherited. "Hello Father, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit to?" I venture as we begin the ride home.

"Nothing of importance-" Liar, you never talk to me otherwise. "-I was merely wondering how school is going for you," He says and I smile sweetly in return. I see he just wants to see how many connections I have made.

"A club would like me to do a favor for them. Ootori-senpai, Suoh-senpai, Haninozuka-senpai, Morinozuka-senpai, both of the Hitachiin twins, and the scholarship student Fujioka-senpai are the members."

He nods at my blunt comment that easily exposed his true intention to talk to me and then says, "I'm happy to hear you are making more friends Akari, continue to do well in school. You make your mother and me very proud." That isn't what you said a week ago. I merely smile at him and nod graciously, wisely keeping silent. The rest of the ride is spent in awkward silence and I gratefully get out of the limo to escape to my room. "I have a meeting in an hour that I have to leave for now. I will be back later this night, wait for me to return so I can speak to you about something."

"Yes Father." I walk into the entry of our mansion, handing my bag to one of the maids and then continuing to my room. My usual tea is waiting on my bed and I sip at it gratefully before turning to look at my homework that was set out for me. "Thank you all, you may leave so I can do my homework," I say to Mizuki, Saki, and Kotone, the three maids set out to take care of me. I sit at my dark mahogany desk and set to do my homework, zoning out all of the other noise. I get through math and history easily since they are my best subjects but slow down considerably once I get onto science.

A knock sounds on my door and I hear Kotone ask meekly, "May I come in Akari-sama?"

"Come in Kotone," I answer and I hear the creak of the door as she opens it. The aroma of food hits my nose and my stomach churns quietly.

"It is time for dinner Akari-sama. You are alone tonight so you may eat wherever you please," she explains softly and I smile at her in return. Mother must be having a late day at work and Brother probably left to another party.

"Thank you Kotone." I get up from my desk and change into something more comfortable before heading into the kitchen. I sit in a chair seated at an island and food was immediately set in front of me by the chef, Hisoka.

"Omuraisu is for dinner tonight Akari-sama," she says cheerfully and then settles down to eat next to me.

"What are you doing eating next to me you peasant?" I ask with a serious straight face and I hear Saki gasp in surprise since she is one of the newer maids. All of the other staff merely stays a safe distance away from the two of us, chattering amongst each other.

"I made the food that feed you and I could easily poison your food while you aren't looking, do not test me," Hisoka says, her attitude changing suddenly.

"I can have your ass fired for threats against my safety."

"I'm the only one who knows how to make the food right."

"Someone else can learn."

"You'll miss me Akari-sama."

"I won't miss my annoying and audacious chef."

"If you fire me I'll tell your parents that you sneak food while they put you on diets."

"I'll tell them you were the one that burned their wedding picture."

"I didn't!"

"I know."

"Che, you win but I'm still going to eat here."

"My dinner will be spoiled by a commoner." A collection a sighs were released as we nonchalantly went back to eating like nothing had happened. I think I saw them giving each other money. "Do you bet on who wins?" I ask, back to normal.

"Of course we do," Oikanawa answers, he turns to Saki and says, "This is a normal occurrence for them Saki-chan, do not worry about it."

"Stop starving yourselves and eat," I interrupt and everyone gets their food before settling down in different chairs, filling all seven of them.

"How was school today Akari-sama? You said that you were late yesterday due to the host club, were they bothering you again?" Takumi, the butler, asks me with a wink.

My head hits the island painfully and I say, "You have no freakin idea."

A hand slaps my head and Mizuki chides, "Language."

"Her father was waiting for her in the limo, that is why she was so uptight," Oikanawa explains.

"He wants to talk to me when he gets back from his meeting too." A chorus of groans comes from them and I nod in agreement. "I'm going to have a long night and day." Understatement of the month.

…..

Omuraisu- fried rice wrapped in a thin egg omelet garnished with ketchup or demi-glace sauce

I wanted to show what her family was like so there you go! Stiff family and a weird staff~! What do you think Kyoya has planned for Akari? Feel free to review! I might even change my mind to what you have said. =D haha I obviously love reviews. R&R~!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the review~ =D I will post another chapter cause once again it doesn't take a lot to motivate me. Hope you all enjoy. I'm trying to make this as believable as possible so if you think I should change something just let me know. R&R!

I don't own anything…. Still sucks.

…

I sit down on the cold leather seat, mindful of proper posture since my father always was a stickler for that sort of thing. Blah blah be a proper lady blah blah uphold family honor, the usual crap for a rich girl. "I hope your meeting went well Father," I greet him.

"Welcome home Rishou-sama," the staff choruses before setting down his drink and leaving quietly.

"The meeting was well planned and went by easily Akari. Now I would like to speak to you about a proposition I have for you," He says to me and I huff silently. I'm a business partner now? Or one of his workers? "As you know, your files were replaced with fake ones so that we could avoid questions about what happened in the past." I flinch and nod, my throat going dry at the memory. "Despite this, you cannot hide in the shadows of society since that will damage our family's credibility." He pauses to stare at me and I shift slightly at his knowledge of how I act at school. Then again I never really did much to show him otherwise. "I will arrange marriage meetings so that we can find you a suitor or you can make ties in the school that will help our company. I give you till the end of the year to begin to make relationships."

I clench my teeth but nod wordlessly and Father turns away from me, dismissing my existence completely. This doesn't faze me anymore and I walk to my room. I lay on my bed as Mizuki, Saki, and Kotone come in. Kotone and Mizuki sit on my bed immediately while Saki hesitates. "What did you father talk to you about Akari-sama?" Kotone utters but I stay silent, staring at the canopy of my bed. Mizuki gathers me in her arms and lets my head rest on her shoulder. I expected the arranged marriage at some point. It has always been a tradition in the Oita family so for Father to give me the chance to avoid that is shocking to say the least. He is risking a lot… wait no he is making me risk a lot. All of the blame will fall on me if something goes wrong. But if I succeed, we both reap the winnings. Well done Father, I must say.

"-kari-sama?" I hear Saki say and look up at her blankly. "Can we do anything to help Akari-sama?"

I smile at all of them and sit up, pulling from Mizuki's embrace. "I doubt it Saki. Father wants me to form ties in school or he will arrange a suitor for me. He has given me till the end of the year to have something to show to him," I explain.

Mizuki blinks in surprise and says, "But what about-"

"Mizuki-san there isn't any need to bring that up," Kotone cuts in sharply but I shake my head despite the tight feeling in my chest.

"It is okay Kotone, she is right. Father understands my caution but he still has the same conditions," I sigh. Saki sits next to me and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Akari-sama, someone is on the phone for you! He says that he is a friend from school, his name is Kyoya Ootori," I hear Takumi yell.

Kotone turns to glare at me and says, "I never heard you had a boyfriend!"

I glare back at her and say to Takumi, "Thank you Takumi." I pick up the phone and say, "Ootori-senpai, to what do I owe the pleasure?" My maids all edge closer to me, trying to hear what is going on.

"I would just like to inform you about what I will expect from you," he says and I roll my eyes, typical Ootori-senpai.

"You mean the conditions you have for you to keep my secret which could ruin my school life?" I ask rhetorically and he chuckles dryly. "Moving on, what do you need me to do Ootori-senpai?"

"Well, I have noticed that you have many friends that are all clients of the host club," he begins and I nod in understanding to myself.

"Do you want me to find out what they would like the host club to do next and the general opinion? I could also advertise by spreading rumors if you believe that would help," I offer. Hey, I might as well start creating ties now right?

"That would be wonderful Miss Oita. You will also serve as a decorator for when we do cosplays," he adds and a tick mark appears on my head.

"You want me to….. be a labor worker," I deadpan.

"If you would like to put it like that then yes."

I sigh loudly at his admission. "Is there anything else you need Ootori-senpai?"

"You will come into the host club every day before we begin to host and set up the room."

"Is there any reason you are giving me so much work Ootori-senpai?"

"…. I am not funny." The phone clicks to show that he hung up and I burst out laughing.

Steps pound loudly up to my room and Takumi slams the doors open. "I never heard that you were someone's slave! I will not allow it, especially not to some boy! You can only be my slave Akari-sama!"

"She will not be your slave!" Mizuki argues angrily.

"Akari-sama…. you're a person's slave?" Saki asks weakly, her face pale.

"Is he cute?" Kotone demands, leaning forward eagerly.

"No and… yeah." I answer. "Oototi-senpai is asking me to do a favor for him and in exchange he keeps my secret."

"So he's blackmailing you," Mizuki states plainly and I nod.

Takumi starts laughing and breathes, "What.. the hell have… you gotten….into?" We all sweat drop at him and I sigh because I have no idea.

…

"Hello Oita-san, how are you doing?" Fuijioka-san asks politely and I smile at him.

"I'm doing fine Fujioka-san. How are you?" I ask.

"You are both boring." Hikaru-san states plainly and Kaoru-san nods in agreement.

We both ignore him and he answers, "Good, a little stressed out for the science test we have today."

I sigh in distress and say, "You aren't the only one. I have to go find my friend, bye Fujioka-san, Hikaru-san, and Kaoru-san." I hurry away from them and walk up to Yui-chan. "Hey Yui-chan!"

"So what happened yesterday?" she whispers, ignoring my greeting.

"Hey Yui-chan! 'Hey Ri-chan how are you?' Stressed out on the science test, you? 'Oh I'm sure you will do just fine.' Or something along those lines is a normal greeting right?" I say to myself. Yui-chan doesn't respond and I sigh before explaining, "The whole club found out how I really feel and Ootorti-san is blackmailing me into doing work for him."

"Oh yeah, this **totally** blew over like you said it would," Yui-chan chides.

"As much as I don't appreciate your sarcasm, there isn't anything I can do about what's happening," I challenge.

"I'm worried about you Ri-chan, what will happen when the other girls find out?" Yui-chan asks, giving me a pointed stare.

"Uh… use my amazing secret ninja skills and keep them off of me?" Her look tells me to try again. "I don't know. Since I'm going to work for the host club, their names and reputations should keep most off of me and I can handle the rest." I shrug at her and settle down in my seat.

….

"Class was so boring! I'm so happy we can go to the host club now, I can't wait to see Tamaki-sama," Aya-chan squeals.

"I know!" Nana-chan agrees. "Are you going to switch to Tamaki-sama Yui-chan and Ri-chan?"

"No, I adore Honey! He is so cute!" Yui-chan denies.

"I'm with Yui-chan," I agree with a ditzy smile.

"Oita-san," Fujioka-san interrupts our conversation and grabs my wrist. "Kyoya-senpai told me to come get you." Everyone's eyes are on me as I awkwardly wave goodbye to them and walk with Fujioka-san. A lot of girls see me and glare at me or begin to whisper amongst them. I sigh sadly and pull my wrist out of Fujioka's hand.

"Did Ootori-senpai tell you what he is having me do?" I ask, wringing my hands behind my back.

"He said that you will help me with setting up all of the tea and snacks. Thank you Oita-san for the help, dealing with the rich bastards on top of that are hard," he tells me and adds, "Not that I meant you are."

I chuckle at him and console, "I know what you meant Fujioka-san." We hurry passed all of the waiting girls and I hear the rumors beginning to spread. I nearly slam the door shut behind me after I hear a particularly nasty one accusing me of being a slut.

"Ri-chan~ you came!" Haninozuka-senpai cheers, jumping onto my back from Morinozuka-senpai's shoulders. I wave at my tall senior and he nods in return.

"Well, Ootori-senpai said that I had to come and help set up the room for guests. I have to go … uh do that," I say awkwardly, still not used to being here alone with the hosts.

"Yes! From now on Miss Oita you are the host club's unofficial dog!" Suoh-senpai yells dramatically and the twins circle around me once Haninozuka-senpai gets off of me to eat cake.

"We have decided-" Kaoru-san starts.

"That we will-" Hikaru-san continues.

"CALL YOU MUTT FROM NOW ON!" they declare in unison. I flinch at the familiar nickname and shiver. They smirk at me and lean on my shoulders, whispering in my ears, "We'll have fun playing with you."

My eyes widen and I shove them both off of me. "Please do not tease me Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san," I mutter before walking away to Ootori-senpai. I hear Suoh-senpai and Fujioka-san arguing with each other on the other side of the room but let their words sail over me. "Ootori-senpai, what would you like me to do?" I ask politely as he writes in his weird book.

I feel someone put their arm around me and see Suoh-senpai out of the corner of my eye. "You my dear will be helping Haruhi serve tea to the guests during hosting hours and prepare the food for them before."

"Tamaki is correct Miss Oita. I figured this should be easy for you since you are in cooking class. As I informed you yesterday, you will also help set up the cosplaying props since you are in interior design. I suggest that you write a report about the ladies opinions on the host club and its activities at the end of every week and give them to me on Monday," Ootori-senpai says coolly, his glasses flashing. I blink owlishly at him as the information digests before shaking my head furiously and crossing my arms in an 'X'.

"I wasn't told that I would have to serve the guests Ootori-senpai! No no, I can't do that. Don't you believe that everything else is enough for you all to keep my secret?" I beg, panic obvious in my tone.

"The idea was Tamaki's but none the less you have to obey our conditions Miss Oita. Do not try to run either for as I'm sure you know, my family owns a provide police force," Ootori-senpai says with a smile. Translation= I own you.

I swallow nervously and say weakly, "O-of course Ootori-senpai."

"Oita-san, can you help me get the food ready please?" Fujioka-san asks walking away from Suoh-san, who is… growing mushrooms in a corner. I follow him wordlessly and glance back to see Ootori-senpai watching me.

I whip my head around to face Fujioka-san and ask, "So what would you like me to do Fujioka-san?"

"Can you make coffee while I set up the cups and plates," he answers, focusing on the cabinets.

I sweat drop at him and stand there awkwardly. "Uh… Fujioka-san I don't... know how to make coffee."

He gives me a withering look and I shrug sheepishly. "Damn rich people," he mutters and then orders louder, "Get the cakes out then." I nod and get all of the food ready. "Oita-san… why did you say it was different outside of the host club?" he asks after a little bit.

"Oh that," I say and laugh nervously, "Well… honestly I was scared of all of the fan girls tearing me apart once they found out, they are extremely protective of the host club." The devoted ones are the scariest; they're the ones that will hire hit men. Fujioka-san sweat drops at me but nods in understanding. I glance up at the clock and say, "You should probably get into the main room the doors will be opening soon."

"Haruhi! Akari! Get in here the doors are opening soon!" Suoh-san yells in excitement. Fujioka-san begins to move but I stay in the kitchen, still getting the trays ready.

"Go ahead Fujioka-san. I don't belong with the rest you," I encourage him and he seems to hesitate at the door. I continue as if I don't notice and he leaves eventually. I hear a small amount of chatter before the doors open and the girls come in. I smile as I carry a tray out and the room grows quiet.

"This is the host club's new dog!" Suoh-san proclaims and then distracts the girls with his charm. The room returns as if nothing had happened and I set out on my work as a slave. Most of the girls glance at me in jealousy and confusion. Damn the host club.

…..

I slump on the couch as the last of the girls leave and sigh loudly. I'm rich for a reason you know, so I do not have to do work! "So how was the dog's first day of work?" Suoh-senpai asks cheerfully.

"Torture, you do know that I do **not** want them to pay attention to me right?" I ask and glare at him as he nods. "**So why did you make me do that**?" I ask dangerously.

He shuffles uneasily and then takes a deep breath before yelling with conviction, "As the host club's king I have decided that you are too shy! It is the host club's duty to make ever woman happy and your shyness is making you lonely and unhappy!"

Silence stretches out and he stares at me, his hand still held up from his announcement. I still glare at him but sigh after a moment. At least he didn't actually guess why I'm unhappy. Yes I am unhappy. "Fine…" I mutter and he fist pumps happily.

"Now call me… DADDY!" Suoh-senpai yells, throwing his arms out for a hug.

"Hell no." This sends him into his emo corner and the twins walk next to me.

"You're funny mutt," he comments playfully and ruffles my hair. Hikaru-san leans on my shoulder.

"I am not Kaoru-san. Get off of my shoulder Hikaru-san. I have to leave. Bye everyone!" I say cheerfully. Thank whatever god is out there that I can finally leave that place.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I noticed that I was getting my honorifics messed up, sorry guys! I'll try and work on that. =) Thanks for all the favorites and follows I'm getting! Enjoy the next chapter~ R&R

Question: Who should Akari end up with? (Honestly I have no idea so opinions are needed!)

I do not own anything….damn it is like I'm rubbing that in my own face by continually reminding myself T-T

….

"Can you come over to my house this weekend Yui-chan? I need help with something," I beg, grabbing her sleeve for emphasis. I had the best idea yesterday! I can ask Yui-chan to help me find more friends and Ootori-senpai said that I could advertise using rumors so I could use them to gain more friends. Then I can get out of an arranged marriage!

"I think that should be fine with my parents. We do not have anything planned and none of our other friends invited me over," Yui-chan answers, looking up to think.

I pout and mutter, "Not like they would anymore because I work for the host club."

Yui-chan laughs nervously and says, "I don't think they're avoiding you Ri-chan don't worry."

"Did you see what the host clubs made me do yesterday!? I had to serve the guests! It was horrible!"

She sweat drops and says dryly, "I was there Ri-chan with Honey like always. Maybe not all of them are that bad."

"Speaking of Haninozuka-senpai, he was the one that told everyone my secret! You're right Yui-chan; maybe I should be upset with him." A tick mark appears on my head and I frown angrily. If Haninozuka-senpai had just kept his mouth shut I could have been fine. I slump down slightly and ask, "Why did he even tell them?"

"Well, I thought you would be happier not having to pretend Ri-chan. I didn't mean to make you mad! Will you forgive me?" Haninozuka-senpai says quickly with tears in his eyes. Morinozuka-senpai follows behind and gives me a stern look.

I open my mouth to say something but Yui-chan puts her hand over my mouth and says, "I think you should finish this where no one can hear us, Ri-chan has it hard enough without the girls thinking she is cross with you. I have to go so I'll catch up with you later Ri-chan. See you after school senpais" They both nod and we head out into the field. Yui-chan goes in the opposite direction, probably to a library.

We sit under a tree and both of the third years look at me expectantly. I clear my throat and say, "Well, I am just upset that you told everyone my secret when you said that you would keep it senpais. I trusted you yet you both squandered that."

"You were unhappy," Morinozuka-senpai says and I frown.

"I'm not exactly happy now either Morinozuka-senpai," I point out.

"If you give us a chance Ri-chan you can be happy!" Haninozuka-senpai says, his cute demeanor replaced by one of his age. I jump in surprise at his outburst. I'm sure that I look like a deer in the headlights. They can make me happy? How? The only person that makes me feel somewhat normal is Yui-chan. "You don't have to pretend to be someone you aren't." He storms away, pouting and looking like a cross child.

I look down at my lap and bite my lip. I'm surprised I haven't begun to cry yet. "Mitsukuni is upset because he used to do the same thing you are doing, pretending to be someone you are not because you are ashamed of whom you actually are." With that, Morinozuka-senpai leaves me alone to think things over. Ashamed of whom I am? Who am I then? The old me was someone that was a disgrace to my family. The new me is someone that has the possibility to make them proud, to make up for my past mistakes. Am I just pretending? I… am pretending aren't I? I say it to myself constantly so why couldn't I accept what was right in front of me. There isn't anything wrong with whom I am pretending to be though. I'm fine. There isn't anything wrong with pretending at all. Morinozuka-senpai and Haninozuka-senpai were wrong. I may not be happy yet but I will be as soon as I just get used to whom I am now. The bell brings me out of my though and my stomach protests loudly since I had skipped lunch. I sigh regretfully; maybe I can eat something later.

….

"Hey, mutt-" Kaoru-san begins, leaning on my desk.

"How did-" Hikaru-san continues, leaning on the other side.

"You know which one was which?" they finish together.

I look at both of them and my eyebrows draw together in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday, you knew which one of us was which. We want to know how you did it," they say in union.

"Lucky guess," I answer with a shrug, dismissing both of them. I don't want them to know that I have them figured out; it isn't my place to be able to tell them apart. Fujioka-san walks into the classroom and I wave him over. "Fujioaka-san, I have a question on the assignment, can you help me?"

"Of course you would ask her." Hikaru-san mutters and Kaoru-san nods in agreement before freezing.

"Her?" I ask, putting my finger on my chin. "I know Fujioka-san can look girly most of the time but that is kind of rude don't you think?" It is true though. Fujioka-san is very girly.

They both nervously laugh and I narrow my eyes at them, they are hiding something. "Sure Oita-san what do you need help on?" Fujioka-san interrupts my thoughts and I look at him. He really does…. look like a girl.

I push that train of thought to the back of my head to stew over later and say sheepishly, "Uh… haha all of it." Fujioka-san hangs his head in a hopeless fashion and the twins laugh at me.

"I thought you were towards the top of the class Oita-san?" he asks, obviously trying to find a way out of helping me on the whole thing.

"I had other things to do. I didn't have any time to do the assignment," I say, remembering having to deal with my…. **Interesting** staff.

"Other things?" Hikaru-san asks.

"What other things could someone like you have to do?" Kaoru-san asks.

I look at them in irritation, what the hell was that supposed to mean? "Is it that surprising that I have a social life? No, actually I do not need you two to answer that," I amend quickly as they both raised their hands. "Anyways, Fujioka-san you do not have to help me if you wouldn't like to, I can probably finish it soon." Fujioka-san nods gratefully and hurriedly walks away with the twins following behind. I sweat drop at how lazy he can be and look around the class room. No one is outright hostile towards me so that means I can always take a chance and create ties like my father wants me to.

"Um… Ito-san, do you think you could help me on a few problems on yesterday's assignment? I did not have the time to finish it," I ask the guy in front of me. If I remember correctly, he has just above average grades and can help me on a few. I should be able to finish the rest before Hara-sensei has us turn in the assignment. He has average connections to the art industry so that could be helpful. He was handsome, not host club handsome but he wouldn't have a problem getting a girlfriend. His black hair is cut close to his head but is still long enough to be spiky. He has green eyes and a muscled build.

He smiles kindly at me and says, "Of course Oita-san. What do you need help with?" He then smirks and adds, "Besides all of the fan girls on your case."

I chuckle and say, "The last few." He begins to explain it to me and I listen closely. He is friendly and funny, in a dorky way. Hey, I have to start somewhere right?

…

I serve the guests some more instant coffee, listening to the idle conversation partly while thinking over what Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san said earlier. They reacted pretty weird to calling Fujioka-san a girl, especially since they were the ones that said it. I wonder what they are hiding. I look over at them and see them performing their usual game, 'Which one is Hikaru-kun?' The girls are all simpering over who is who and Fujioka-san walks by saying, "What a ridiculous game."

"Huh? Something you don't like about it?" they counter, mimicking each other in an eerie way. I walk closer and smile; I know where this is going to go.

"It's not just that. I can't quite figure out why you two are so popular," Fujioka-san comments and my smile grows into a smirk. Bingo.

"That's telling us." They say dryly before sliding over to her side.

"Apparently, Haruhi doesn't…." Kaoru-san begins.

"…understand the merits of having twins in the Host Club." Hikaru-san finishes.

"Listen here. Just having a couple of good-looking homosexuals earns plenty of high points. And making a show of teetering between that and friendship is also desirable," Kaoru-san states. They begin going through dramatic poses that make the girls in front of me go crazy. I move right behind one, they are probably going to end up here.

"But in our case being twins, we get to use this most forbidden taboo as a weapon," Hikaru-san explains before they move to either side of the girl I'm standing behind. "On top of that, there is the scenario of having two people, who have such deep ties to each other, loving you at the same time," he continues, sliding hid hand under her chin.

Kaoru-san follows suit and says smugly, "It's the ultimate young woman's young romance, right?"

The girl blushes fiercely and says, "Uh... I... I can't bear it anymore!" They strike a final pose, smiling smugly. She fan girls along with the other girls and I make myself known to perform my act. This will set up my new plan well.

I tut loudly and waltz forward to the girls, making everyone's attention be on me. "My dear girls, I'm sorry to say that they are far too shy to admit the real reason they are so popular." I walk between the black and brown haired girl before leaning down to whisper loudly in their ear. "Their devilish personalities are appealing yes? Is it not every girls dream to turn someone who does bad deed good just for their sake? You should have seen them this one time, planning a new prank before remembering you three. They had to forgo their mischievous ways in the fear that you would reject them and they would be left with only each other. As much as they love each other the holes in their hearts cannot be filled without your presence." I turn to look at the twins with a smirk and mock them by saying, "It's the ultimate young woman's romance, right?" The three of them squeal that they will visit more and buy more merchandise before fainting. Score. I look over to Ootori-senpai and he nods at me.

No one can respond before Suoh-senpai storms over with a laptop in his hand. "Hikaru! Kaoru!" he yells angrily, man is he pissed. "I let you have control of the club's homepage on the condition that you would take it seriously!" he rants as they turn to look at him.

"And we are taking it seriously," Hikaru-san says plainly.

"We were up until dawn last night working on it," Kaoru-san says. It? What the hell have they done now? I walk next to Fujioka-san and raise my eyebrows at the scene they are making.

"And _this_ is the scene that you made?!" Suoh-senpai yells back, brandishing the computer like it was a death sentence. My mouth drops open at the picture of Fujioka-san without a shirt on. I can't believe he agreed to that? I look at him in surprise and see him with a look of pure horror. Did he not know that they were taking pictures of him? How is that possible!?

Haninozuka-senpai pops in with and awe filled look, "Haru-chan you look great!" I look at the picture along with the girls and Ootori-senpai.

"I didn't think that Fujioka-san would do this sort of thing," I comment, looking at Ootori-senpai for an explanation.

"It's photo shopped," he says and I nod in understanding. "I didn't think that you would go about 'advertising' like that Miss Oita."

"I know, quite the job I can do right?" I say smugly. The girls should start asking me for more details and I can make them tolerate me, while at the same time forming ties with them.

I turn to look at Suoh-senpai once the noise dies down a little bit and see him presenting a book to the twins. What is he doing? I can't hear what they are saying but he glides over to Fujioka-san with a girly dress. Is he into that sort of thing? No… that isn't like Suoh-senpai. Why does he want Fujioka-san to wear a dress like a girl? My mouth drops open at my sudden realization…. Fujioka-san is a girl. No, that can't be true! Why would she (he?) have to hide her (his?) gender? Well…. She (he) does have a debt of a lot of money so the easiest way to pay it off would be to be a host. Holy shit… Fujioka-san is a chick! The girls start dreaming about Fujioka-san in a dress, saying that he would look cute. How do they not find out he is a she!? Then again the only thing that made me think about it was the twins.

My thought process is interrupted when Fujioka-san asks the twins, "Just what do you take other people to be?"

They smirk at each other and say, "Isn't it obvious? Toys." I stop walking at the familiar phrase.

_"What am I to you _-sama?" I ask, shifting on the arm of the chair uneasily._

_ A smirk is on his lips as he replies, "Isn't it obvious? You're just a toy to me Akari-chan. You better not bore me… or else." _

"Miss Oita?" Suoh-senpai asks and I turn to look at his worried face. That probably wasn't the first time that he had said that. "Are you okay?"

"N-….I'm fine S-Suoh-senpai," I answer shakily, my hands becoming clammy. I can't think about that anymore, it is all behind me. Do not think about it. That happened to someone else, that girls isn't you anymore.

"You look sick Miss Oita," Suoh-senpai continues, putting his hand to my forehead.

I shake it off and ask, "Can I leave early Suoh-senpai, club is ending soon anyways, and I will make it up somehow." I don't wait for his reply before grabbing my things and hurrying out of the room. I run out of the building and jump into the limo. "Drive around town for a little bit, I need time to pull myself together Oikanawa." He glances at me in the mirror but doesn't say anything. My hands shake as I pull my knees closer to myself and close my eyes tight. That was someone else. That was someone else. That isn't me. That isn't me…. Not anymore. A tear slides down my cheek and soon enough sobs are escaping me, creating a mess of myself. The whole time Oikanawa says nothing, but that did not surprise me much. It wasn't like this was the first time he has seen this happen and it definitely wasn't the worse.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Man the last chapter was kinda angsty! *eyebrow wiggle* you must be wondering why yes? *evil laugh* you will find out in due time…. All in due time. Anyways~, evil mastermind moment aside I hope you enjoy how I fit Akari into the episode. =) Thank you for the review and I'll take your suggestion into consideration. *peace sigh* Hope you all enjoy the chapter~. R&R!

I don't own anything…. T-T

…

"I see that you took your time to get home Akari," a cool voice says to me as I hand my bag to Takumi. I turn to look at my mother, standing at the doorway to the study elegantly in an expensive dress. "You do realize that punctuality is everything right dear?"

I bow my head to her and say, "Yes Mother, I will make sure to keep that in mind in the future."

She rubs her forehead with her hand in a forlorn fashion and sighs, "I have taught you this before Akari, you are supposed to retain the information not let it go in one ear and out the other. I do believe we are past that phase yes?"

My face burns in shame and embarrassment as I nod numbly and say, "I'm going to try my best to make you proud Mother." A small smile lights on her face and I respond with one of my own, keeping my giddy laugh on the inside. It has been so long since she has smiled at me.

"Come inside the study Akari and we'll discuss something. The staff can excuse themselves from the room and leave us alone." I walk obediently inside and sit in the leather chair, what would she like to discuss? "Your father informed me that you have been frequenting a host club that has many affluent members. Good job Akari, there may be hope for you yet. But what I wanted to discuss with you was the only middle class member, Haruhi Fujioka. She is aiming to become a lawyer and since you will own a business concerning the law I would like you to recruit her. She has a very promising career in front of her, it would be wise to become close friends with her," Mother instructs me and I stay silent for a moment. I knew she was a girl!

"Thank you for the information Mother. I am actually in a few classes with her and we work together occasionally so this shouldn't be too hard." Maybe I can use her secret to my advantage….although that is a callous move. Becoming her friend might be a much easier and enjoyable prospect.

"This is your second chance Akari; don't blow it like you have before. Your brother has returned from his trip so I expect you both to behave. You are excused."

I walk out of the study and head into my room. I frown sourly once I see my dear (sarcasm intended) brother going through my school bag. "Hello Brother, I see that you have returned from your trip," I say stiffly. Why is he bothering me now?

"I heard about the deal you made with Father. I hope that you realize that it won't change the fact that you screwed up," he says, ignoring my greeting and tossing my bag onto my bed.

"Father was the one that proposed it Brother. I am merely trying to make up for my past mistakes," I retort, already tired of him. He always has tried to do this to me.

"You can only do so much Akari. Who knows though, with how you have been acting lately you might actually give me a challenge for once. Good luck Sister dear," he mocks me and I clench my fists angrily. I'll show him. I'll show everyone. One day I will make everyone proud of me…..one day.

…

I walk into class and see…..color in their hair. THAT IS JUST NOT RIGHT! Yui-chan gasps next to me and whispers, "They went that far?!"

"What are you talking about Yui-chan?" I ask, watching as they begin to throw things at each other and then Fujioka-san in the middle.

"Haruhi could tell the difference between the twins and when she said her reason they started fighting. I didn't think that they would take it this far though," she answers and then joins the group of girls gossiping about them. I sweat drop as I continue to watch them and Haninozuka-senpai gets thrown while trying to get Usa-chan back. I drag my feet to my seat and bang my head on my desk, this is going to drag on for a while.

…

I walk into the refectory with Fujioka-san and see the twins yelling different foods… in harmony. "Amazing. They're fighting in harmony," Fujioka-san comments and I nod in agreement. How do they do it?

"I_ thought_ it was getting noisy in here," Suoh-senpai interrupts and I turn to see the rest of the host club walking in. Wow, the whole gang is here. This will make the girls go crazy. A smirk settles in my face, time to get to work.

A couple of girls are simpering over them and I walk next to them. "The boys form the host club are all together," I says.

I nod and say, "They couldn't wait till after school to see you all. I thought it was amazing how devoted they are." The girls turn to look at me with hearts in their eyes and I wink. "If you ask me the twins are really fighting over who gets you first." This sends them into frenzy and I look back over to the host club, immediately regretting that decision. Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san are throwing food at each other, starting a food fight for no reason.

"What are you doing!?" the lunch staff yells and we all freeze. Shit, they got caught. Fujioka-san had already left, lucky. "The host club will be cleaning up this mess!" We all slump down and I grab the rag that was tossed towards me.

"You know technically I'm not part of the host club," I say in my defense but one woman glares at me and I weakly smile. "Never mind… I'll be happy to help." I start cleaning up the mess the twins made and frown. Why are the twins fighting because of a comment that Fujioka-san made? They have heard much worse and just laughed about it so why is it a big deal now? It doesn't sound like them to fight anyways with how dependent they are on each other. They are each other's only close friend so why are they suddenly pushing each other away?

I look over at them and see them close to each other, my eyes narrow at them once I see them whispering to each other. I look around and see that everyone else had escaped somehow. The twins must not notice that I was there. "Why is it taking so long? I thought that she would crack by now," Kaoru-san says and I face palm. Of course, now it makes sense. This is just another one of their plans.

I walk over to them and throw the rag, hitting them both in the head. "Look you two. I don't know what you are planning with Fujioka-san and frankly I don't care." I lean in close and growl, "**But you better not** **make me clean up after you two ever again, it is a pain in the ass.**" They stare at me with wide eyes and I straighten up again. "She will probably crack if you keep it going for a few days. What are you guys even trying to get her to do?"

They look at each other and say in sync, "We don't know what you're talking about."

I put my hands on my hips at their stubborn comment and say, "I'll tell Fujioka-san that it is all just an act and that you are trying to get her to do something for both of you. Unless you decide to tell me what it is that is."

"Haruhi isn't a girl! That would be weird!" Kaoru-san says.

"I mean th-" Hikaru-san starts to say.

"Don't waste your breath you two. I found out yesterday and I know I'm right. So, if you want to continue your little game here I suggest you hurry up and tell me what you're playing for," I interrupt. I smirk and add, "I might even play if it's fun enough."

They look at each other and then me before saying together, "You can be evil at times mutt."

I shoot them a glare and tap my foot. "You don't know the half of it. You will though if you don't hurry up."

"Jeez calm down." Hikaru-san says.

"We'll tell you." Kaoru-san says.

"We want to go to Haruhi's house and she won't let us. We know she'll cave if we started fighting," they say and I roll my eyes.

"I won't play this time but I heard about the whole thing with Nekozawa-senpai and I have an idea for you two," I say and they lean in as I begin to describe it.

….

We all sit at the table in the host club and it's silent until Ootori-senpai says, "If this situation continues, we're going to have to stop offering the brotherly love package." He turns to look at me and says, "Our designee rate is definitely down."

"Hey, I did everything I could to delay the damage. There is only so much you can do when 'homosexual' twins fight," I say defensively and everyone ignores me.

"Oh, Haruhi, this isn't something that _you_ should feel responsible for. Even though it was your thoughtless comment _was_ the cause of this fight," he adds, smiling frostily at Fujioka-san. I smirk discreetly, why tell them now when they'll eventually find out on their own?

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan fighting with each other… It's never happened before, huh?" Haninozuka-senpai asks, messing with his bunny.

"Is that it?" Fujioka-san asks.

"I've known them since preschool. We weren't in the same year, so I never talked to them but it seemed like they always played together," Haninozuka-senpai says. That's true…. I haven't ever seen them without the other unless they were playing their games.

"You're right. I've only known them since middle school, but they really stood aloof. It seems like except for themselves, they kept everyone at a distance. Their personalities were several times more warped than they are now. Thinking about it that way, maybe this fighting is a turn for the better. It means their world is starting to get a little larger, doesn't it? Maybe it's best to leave them alone, under the circumstances," Suoh-senpai concludes and I look out the window. He's right but not in the way he is thinking. After nobody could tell them apart…. Fujioka-san finally shows them that they aren't alone. I think she will be the first to open the gates. I turn to look at her and see her thinking deeply about something. I wish you luck Haruhi Fujioka. I get up and walk out of the room; no one does anything to stop me.

At least no one ever notices when I need to leave. They always have something else to worry about, thank God. I hope the day never comes when they finally notice that I am acting just like the twins are….except I am pretending to be normal.

…

I hear the girls clapping and look over to Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san playing their usual game with the audacious hair dye. I watch them for a minute, why did they switch hair colors? "You may have made up, but your hair will stay that way for a while, huh?" a girl with brown hair asks. "Still I'm glad it's easier to tell now."

Fujioka-san walks behind them and says, "No it isn't. Today, the pink one is Kaoru, and the blue one is Hikaru. You've switched your colors, huh?" She starts to walk away and the twins are both watching her. They must have finally realized it. You've got a gate crasher boys, be prepared.

…..

"So did the plan work?" I ask after club hours and they both look at me with grins.

"We had our doubts mutt-" Hikaru-san starts.

"But it worked perfectly!" Kaoru-san continues.

"You are finally of some use!" they say together, throwing their hands up in the air.

"What are they talking about Oita-san?" Fujioka-san walks up and the whole host club comes to listen.

"I was the one that came up with the cursed doll idea," I say, smiling innocently while Suoh-senpai, Fujioka-san, and Haninozuka-senpai freeze in shock.

"You….. I didn't… what?" Suoh-senpai stutters and Ootori-senpai stops writing in his weird book to look at me.

"You could have stopped this whole fiasco and you didn't, making us love money?" he asks coldly and my smirk widens.

"Why did you help them Ri-chan?" Haninozuka-senpai asks.

I glare at everyone and snap, "I had to get my revenge somehow."

"Revenge?" Suoh-senpai asks.

"Yeah, I made Ootori-senpai lose money, the twins had to admit I came up with a better plan than them (recorded that one), you three had to deal with their acting, and Fujioka-san was tricked into letting them into her house," I say and lean back to see it sink in.

Silence stretches out until Suoh-senpai appears next to Fujioka-san and says frantically, "You look so manly Haruhi, have you been working out? Cause I mean you-" He flies to the ground, a book in his face and everyone look at me.

"I'm going to keep your secret calm down. The thing that pissed me off was that you all thought I was that stupid," I say, grabbing my book from Suoh-senpai's face and sticking it into my bag. "Besides, it was a nice way to test something out and I got the right results. I have to leave now, see you all tomorrow," I add, flashing a peace sign and walking out of the room. I walk to the limo and grin at Oikanawa.

"Should I be worried?" he asks as he starts the limo and pulls out of Ouran.

"I believe love is going to be brewing Oikanawa~," I sing.

"Don't tell me you are starting another scheme Akari-sama."

I become serious and say, "Of course not, I am just observing the show while making ties Oikanawa. There isn't much else I can do."

"You don't have to push everyone away; you'll end up a rich old lady with no true friends that way."

"I don't care what I end up as. As long as I live up to the family name and expand the company, I will have accomplished everything I need to."

"But what do you want?" I can't answer that because what I want isn't allowed with my family.

….

(Tamaki P.O.V.)

"What do you think she was testing out Kyouya?" I ask eagerly, bouncing along next to my best friend.

"Who knows Tamaki, it could be anything with her," he answers coolly, writing in his little notebook.

I freeze at the hint he dropped and ask slowly, still wrapping my head around it, "You don't know that much about Miss Oita do you?"

He stops writing and looks away from me. "No I don't, I do know that she isn't what she pretends to be Tamaki."

"I wonder what someone like her could be hiding."

"You and me both."

"Oh well, as long as she becomes happy she can keep all the secrets she wants!" I throw my arms out for emphasis and Kyouya rolls his eyes at me. "I wonder what I could do to make that happen."

"I don't care what it is as long as it doesn't cost that much." I grin widely at that and start to concoct different plans to get Miss Oita to finally genuinely smile.

"We'll help Tama-chan!" Honey yells cheerfully and Mori hums in agreement.

"Great! We'll be able to do this in no time with the four of us working on it!" I proclaim.

"Three." Kyouya immediately corrects me and I whine.

"Come one Kyouya, don't you want to know what bugs her so much~," I plead but Kyouya doesn't respond to me. I shrug as he gets into his limo and bid Honey and Mori goodbye, I'm sure he's already working on it.

…

A/N: Okay so my computer is threatening to break down on me (the battery is having issues) so it might be a while before I can even start the next chapter. *shrug* Or it might last and I'll be able to keep using it. I don't know so just warning everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay so I shall now show more about her family as requested ;-) I'm happy you asked now because I have the perfect chance to do it (that's why I finished this chapter so fast)! I changed the pic to what I thought Akari would look like. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. R&R~!

Blah blah blah I'm poor and sadly don't own it.

…

_I open the creaky door and frown at the resounding squeal. How annoying, we really need to fix this up. "I'm home boys~!" I sing loudly, my heels clicking loudly on the concrete. _

_ "Hey, how was your trip to hell?" a boy with messy chestnut hair asks with a smirk._

_ I roll my eyes at his all too true comparison and drawl, "My brother was on my ass again. At least my parents are finally leaving me alone. I could not wait to come back Yasuo. Is he in?" _

_ "Don't know why you're so excited about that but yeah. He's waiting for ya, don't worry he's in a good mood," he comforts as fear is obvious on my face. I don't respond to him and merely flash him a grin before walking farther back, greeting everyone I saw. _

_ "Hebi's back guys!" one girl yells and a series of whoops greets me as I open the doors to the back office._

_ A teenager with a sour scowl on his face is sitting behind a large desk, maps and plans strewn across the surface. He has a rugged look to him, with piercings and black hair. He looks up at me as I walk in and I suppress the shiver that wants to crawl down my spine. "Hi Boss," I say, walking next to him and sitting on the arm of his chair. _

_ "Hey Akari-chan, I have been waiting for you for a long time," Boss says and smirks at me. "I was worried you had left for a little bit."_

_ I laugh loudly and say, "I wasn't leaving! My family wouldn't let me go until they gave me another lecture on how I should be." I shrug at his questioning look and add, "It isn't going to change anything Bosu I'm not stupid."_

_ "I would hope not, you know the consequences if you are Mutt."_

_ "You know everyone else have taken calling me Hebi."_

_ "Mutt fits better…. I enjoy playing with you because you remind me of one." I bit my lip at the offensive nick name but don't say anything to go against him; that would mean I have a possible death wish._

…

"WAKE UP AKARI-SAMA!" I bolt up in my bed and my head collides with someone else's. "Why didn't I expect that?" A tick mark appears on my head as I recognize that voice.

"I told you to wake her up not make her get a concussion from hitting your thick skull!" Mizuki yells.

"I really do feel the love coming from you cousin, honestly I can tell you care," Takumi says from the ground and I sit up again, holding a hand to my head.

"Why do you have to wake me up in the worst way possible?" I ask and glare at him as he grins.

"It's fun that way Akari-sama," he answers and jumps up.

"Yui-sama is going to be here soon. Hisoka already has breakfast for you," Kotone says calmly and I jump out of my bed.

"Is anyone else here?" I ask, crossing my fingers on the inside that no one else is. It would be a pain to have them criticize her.

"Just Hideki-sama, he has asked to not be disturbed in his room," Saki says, pulling out an outfit from my closet. Ugh, I might have to deal with my brother.

Everyone leaves so I can dress and I rush to get ready. I run into the kitchen and jump into my seat, digging into my breakfast of eggs and toast quickly. "I see you still have no manners," Brother says as he walks into the kitchen, scowling at me.

"I see that you still can't keep your mouth shut," I snap back, keeping whatever sting I felt from his comment hidden.

"Akari-sama….. Hideki-sama, please don't fight," Hisoka says, her aged face pinched with worry and pain.

"Keep your mouth shut commoner," Brother says spitefully and I stand up, slamming my hands on the marble countertops.

"Will you stop treating our staff like trash?! What the hell happened that made you such an ass?!" I yell, releasing all of my pent up frustration.

"You." My mouth drops open and he storms out of the room, slamming his door loud enough to make me flinch. Kotone runs in and puts her arm around my shoulder.

"You know that it isn't your fault Akari-sama," Mizuki croons, sitting next to me. I close my mouth and shrug off Kotone's arm.

"It doesn't matter," I say to myself more than anyone and continue to eat. "When you prepare lunch can you make our favorite Hisoka?" I ask, referring to Yui-chan and I. She nods and I hand her my dish before walking back to my room to wait for Yui-chan. I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Did I really make him like this? What about Mother and Father, they have always told us that family doesn't matter in the business world. Why does he blame me? A small voice in the back of my head whispers that it is my fault, that I have only ever pushed him to treat me like this.

"Akari-sama, Yui-sama has arrived," Saki says on the other side of the door.

The door opens and Yui-chan smiles brightly at me. "Hey Ri-chan," she chirps happily and I smile weakly at her. Worry quickly crosses her features and she says, "What's wrong Ri-chan?"

"Nothing important Yui-chan. Thanks for coming over. I wanted to tell you something that my father proposed to me…" I say and begin to explain to her Father's deal. "I was thinking about using that host club to gain more connections, do you have any ideas on that?"

"The host club takes on a lot of 'projects' Ri-chan that usually involve important families. I'm sure that you can make many friends if you just involve yourself with the host club often," Yui-chan suggests. "Besides they all seem like good people so they aren't the worst people to hang out with."

"Thanks Yui-chan," I say gratefully.

She grabs my hand and pulls me up. "Now, I do believe that shopping is the best way to lift up our spirits."

"How is shopping that fun?" I mean shopping isn't bad but it definitely doesn't make me super happy.

"My dear when you go to the mall there are a few things you must do, shop and make fun of everyone else shopping~," she sings.

….

I lean against the window, watching all of the elementary kids practice their pieces in the Classical Music Club. I've had to miss host club the past few days to help Yota-sensei (elementary school teacher) watch over his class since he has had a lot to do lately. I see Shiro-kun sitting at the window, sulking like the usual lately. Hina-chan walks over to him and I hear her say, "Takaoji-kun… Did you practice the new piano piece?" I smile a bit at the scene, if only Hina-chan didn't have to move, they would end up together. The worst part about it is that her father works for my mother's company; at least Shiro-kun doesn't know that.

"No, not that much," he answers.

"Well then, I'll show you. Come play it with me," she offers back, smiling widely at the prospect.

"Nah, that's okay. There's only one grand piano. You should use it Kamishrio," he counters and I rub my forehead in exasperation.

Her smile disappears for a second before it comes back slightly smaller. "Okay, I will. But if you want to play the piano, too, just say so," she says and settles down on the piano, playing the piece she was assigned perfectly. I look back at Shiro-kun and see him watching her with a love sick look on his face. I have to work on this.

I walk over and lean against the window next to him. "You do know that she just wants to play with you right Shiro-kun," I comment, still watching Hina-chan.

"Don't address me so familiarly, it makes me think you are a pedophile Oita-san," Shiro-kun says with a frown and I chuckle. "What's funny?" he asks sharply, frowning at me.

"I guess I should have seen that one coming **Shiro-kun**, especially since you still call Hina-chan by her last name and you are infatuated with her," I say, smirking at his red face.

"I am not, pedophile," he snaps, looking away from me.

I smile softly at his stubbornness and say, "You should tell her that you like her, she'll be gone soon."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"No, I can't but I sure can give you great advice. I made the same mistake that you are about to make….letting someone go because you won't be able to see them every day. I have noticed that when you truly like someone you don't have to be next to them constantly, hearing their voice is enough to make you happy," I say and look out of the classroom window to see…..the host club.

"Why do you look like a fish?" Shiro-kun asks and follows my gaze, making a shocked noise before stomping out of the room. I follow him with Hana-chan and see Suoh-senpai throwing him over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Put me down!" he yells in protest, thrashing around.

"Stop thrashing around. Guys, we're leaving," Suoh-senpai says seriously and I start to walk after them. They probably haven't even noticed me yet.

"Put me down!"

….

I follow them all the way to the host club and watch silently as Suoh-senpai tosses Shiro-kun on the couch. "What do you think you're doing, you idiot king!?" Shiro-kun yells, outraged.

"You're the idiot. Teach you how to make woman happy, you say? Don't make me laugh! However much you ask, how are we to answer that? It's not some unspecified number of kids you want to make happy, it's just one girl, Kamishrio Hina, isn't it?" Suoh-senpai says and everyone watches. I stay slightly back as Shiro-kun's expression turns surprised. "Only you can find the way to do that right? Listen to me, as hosts; it's our job to make the girls happy. But the truth is, when it comes to a single girl that you like, it's not as a host that you must face her, but as a man. It's not a full-fledged host that you want to become; it's a full-fledged man, isn't it?"

Shiro-kun slumps and says, "It doesn't matter anymore. There's no time. I just wanted to at least watch her play as much as I could before she left. That's all."

"That set piece was a duet arrangement of a Mozart sonata, right?" Suoh-senpai asks as he pulls a yellow curtain, revealing a grand piano.

"Has there always been a grand piano in this room?" Fujioka-san asks.

"This is supposed to be a music room, after all," Hikaru-san says knowingly.

"Yes, even though it may not be in use," Kaoru-san adds.

"It is supposed to be a music room," Ootori-senpai says from his seat at a table.

"Music room," Morinozuka-senpai says.

"It was there before, it was just where you couldn't see it," Haninozuka-senpai chirps. Shiro-kun watches, amazed, as Suoh-senpai plays the other half of the duet.

"For the next week, your early mornings, lunch recesses, and after-school periods will be spent in concentrated piano training. Get yourself ready," Suoh-senpai informs him.

"W-why?" Shiro-kun asks.

"You did become my apprentice right?" Suoh-senpai says and I blink in surprise. What happened while I wasn't here? "Besides, that girl looked like… she wanted to play the piano with you."

"I didn't think the crazy woman was right…" Shiro-kun trails off after a few minutes of silence and a tick mark appears on my head.

"I'm not crazy," I say and everyone jumps before looking at me.

"How long have you been there Miss Oita?" Ootori-senpai asks, pushing up his glasses.

I sigh dramatically and say, "It's sad to know that I am so neglected! I've been here ever since you kidnapped Shiro-kun from the club, which by the way can get you all into trouble. I'm worried what Yota-sensei will think happened."

"I'm sure that you will be fine Oita-san, you have been helping him a lot lately," Shiro-kun says and I look at him in shock as he adds, "I'll make sure you don't get into trouble."

I smile and say, "I knew you cared Shiro-kun!"

"I told you not to call me that pedophile!" he snaps and I still keep smiling, much to his irritation.

"Is that why you haven't been at the host club Oita-san?" Fujioka-san asks and I turn to look at her in the middle school uniform.

"Yeah, why are you wearing a middle school uniform by the way?" I ask and the twins and Suoh-senpai suddenly look nervous. "And Shiro-kun calls me a pedophile," I mutter. I walk up to Shiro-kun and kneel in front of him. "I told you didn't I? Good luck with the piece Shiro-kun, I know you'll sound great playing with Hina-chan." He looks at me with wide eyes as I smile softly.

…..

I bow along with everyone else as the doors open and Hina-chan walks in. They made me wear a white dress with a red and yellow striped scarf around my neck. "Welcome princess," we chorus.

"Today's main program will be Takaoji Shiro's… piano recital," Suoh-senpai says, gesturing to Shiro-kun sitting at a grand piano and an empty one beside him. A blush spreads across her face as her eyes widen with wonder. I pull back the chair and Suoh-senpai says, "Princess, if you please."

"Let's play together," Shiro-kun says.

"Yeah!" she answers and slides into the seat, looking at me with recognition.

"Good luck Hina-chan," I whisper with a smile and step back to watch with the host club.

"We've done a good thing," Suoh-senpai says.

"Wholehearted love… Is that another way the Shiro-kun takes after you Tamaki-senpai?" Fujioka-san asks and I turn to look at them, watching intently.

Suoh-senpai looks back at her and says confidently, "Yeah, positively so." Fujioka-san smiles widely and I smirk at the scene. I think something is happening in the host club as well.

….. (Ten days later)

"So, you're exchanging emails with Hina-chan in Germany every day?" one of the girls surrounding Shiro-kun asks. I inwardly gag at how they are all gawking at him.

"More or less," Shiro-kun answers. "But she's a lot more jealous than you'd expect. So let's keep the fact that I'm getting along so well with you pretty ladies a secret, okay?" All of the girls start squirming and talking about how wonderful he is.

"W-why does he have to take my guests, too?" Suoh-senpai asks in despair.

"It's easy to be popular with the women. You had your guests taken from you so easily, are you sure you can call yourself the Host King?" Shiro-kun taunts and Suoh-senpai goes crazy.

The twins hold him back and Hikaru-san says, "I thought he came off looking pretty good for a change…"

"…but it ended up with this as a payoff after all," Kaoru-san says.

"He really is just like Tamaki-senpai. I'm sure that Senpai must have been like that when he was a kid too," Fujioka-san says, watching everything next to me. I hum in agreement.

"I was not! I absolutely was not, Haruhi! I was… I was… just a little precious, innocent boy!" Suoh-senpai rants and I shake my head at him.

I turn to look at Fujioka-san and say, "By the way, I never found out why you have to cross dress Fujioka-san."

She looks at me and says, "Everyone made me do it once they took off my glasses, I didn't really have a choice in it although I have to admit that it is better than being the host club's dog." I slump down in defeat and she says, "I didn't mean that being the host club's dog was a bad thing!"

"Sure you didn't," I say and look back up at her.

She calms down and looks at Shiro-kun before asking, "So Shiro-kun said that you were right about something…. What was it?"

I smirk and lie, "I said that the host club was a nut house." Why let anyone know that I was meddling so much? I wasn't the one the one that made it all happen anyway…. Shiro-kun is just a new friend I helped along the way.

….

I walk into the dining room and sit down at the table, seeing the whole family here for once. "Hello Mother, Father, Brother," I say the last one stiffly and he nods in return.

"How has school been going Akari?" Father asks and everyone looks at me.

I sit down at the long table and answer, "I have been helping the elementary school Classical Music Club, which has many important families involved. I believe I have made my acquaintance with the Takaoji and Kamishiro families."

"How did you become friends with them?" Mother asks, leaning towards me.

"It was with my club, we were helping them with a piano arrangement," I say, leaving out most of the details.

"What club are you in?" Brother asks and I freeze.

"It's a host club," I say and my parents nod.

He raises an eyebrow and says, "Is this the one with Suoh's son?"

"Yes Hideki. We have decided that although the club itself is unethical its members are important so it was a smart move, well done Akari," Mother says, clearly warning him not to criticize me.

"I heard from our clients that you did well on the business trip Hideki, well done," Father compliments and Brother smiles widely.

Our parents excuse themselves for business and Brother turns to me. "I think I won this time Sister," he says smartly.

"I believe our parents said that we both did well Brother," I say through clenched teeth and he laughs mockingly at me.

"At least I can do a good job without having to be around a bunch of studs constantly."

"I don't believe drunken rich men and whores are much of an improvement."

"Better than the street rats you used to be infatuated with."

I get up quickly and say, "This constant bickering is getting us nowhere Brother. I suggest that we keep this to a professional level and see who gets the business before me make an ass out of each other."

"May the best Oita win dear Sister." I intend for that to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm back! My computer (as I feared) crashed but we got it fixed up (obviously) fairly quickly. This story has reached ten reviews people! Thank you for all the support! I have now decided to do specific replies to reviews =) (no reason just thought why not you know?) I also put up a POLL for everyone to decide who Akari end up with (also the option of ending up with another Oc)! I plan on keeping the poll open until I finish my story (this is my hope of getting popular suddenly and everyone voting hehe) and no one will know the results! Until the pairing happens of course. I need voting to happen soon people, I have plans for a chapter *cough* beach *cough*coming up (not next) and I have to have an idea of who to set her up with.

Shadow Fox 2013: Yeah the hatred does seem kind of pointless at the moment doesn't it…. it will all make sense soon enough I swear!

Skye (your whole name wouldn't show up sorry): Is it cruel that I'm happy to hear that you are still asking questions? Haha I honestly loved writing that chapter! (This one is a close second)

dreamwithinadream262: That really means a lot to me! *glomp (why not)* I plan on updating weekly but my posts are kinda sporadic honestly

pumkin5: I'm happy to hear that you love the story! =) I'll try and update quicker I promise!

Okay I am just wondering everyone's thought on what Akira's past is…. I've dropped a few hints (vague ones I admit but still)!

I hope you all enjoy! R&R~!

I own nothing….. except the world (shh it's a secret)

…..

"My family has a new residence for relieving stress and it's currently under testing. I offered that we could test the facility," Ootori-senpai says to everyone except for Haruhi (who left early to study).

"That is a brilliant idea Kyouya! Yes, this will be the perfect chance for my daughters and I to bond!" Suoh-senpai says dramatically and then looks at me. "What should we get your sister to do with us first my dear daughter?!"

I sweat drop and say, "I'm not going so good luck with that."

"What do you mean you're not going Ri-chan?" Haninozuka-senpai asks.

"Yeah, we were planning to pull-" Kaoru-san says.

"A prank on you and Boss, it isn't as fun if you aren't there," Hikaru-san finishes, both of them putting their chins in their hands to stare at me.

"I don't care, I have better things to do than deal with all of you. Haruhi probably does to so don't involve her in your weird schemes," I warn and grab my bag to go to class.

"We can always tell everyone your secret if you don't join us, Miss Oita," Ootori-senpai suggests and I stop. It would be better for me to go home as much and possible and be around my parents while they are still around. They would see it as neglectful to not do so and that would damage my chances of gaining their favor….getting the host club involved with my personal problems isn't the best idea though.

"I can report you all for kidnapping and elementary student from an afterschool club," I counter and he stays silent. YES!

"You wouldn't report Daddy for trying to do something good would you Akari!" Suoh-senpai cries with tears streaming down his face and reaching towards me. Why is he calling me by my first name? I never remember him asking.

"Don't call me by my first name Suoh-senpai and I would report you," I say coldly and glare at him as he shrinks away.

The twins sigh and say together, "Fine, we'll leave you alone." I narrow my eyes at them but nod and leave to find Yui-chan.

…..

"Aya-chan is willing to hang out with you again Ri-chan," Yui-chan says as we walk in the courtyard.

"So that leaves only Nana-chan. Do you know why she doesn't want to hang out with me?" I ask, smiling now that my friends might be willing to actually be my friends again.

"Aya-chan and I believe that she is upset you didn't say anything. She might be jealous though," Yui-chan says and I nod.

"Thanks Yui-chan, see you tomorrow," I say, waving at her as we walk away from each other. I hum cheerfully and make it to the front gates. I search for my limo and start walking towards it after I find it. A hand grabs me from behind and I gasp in surprise as I'm lifted onto someone's shoulder. I open my eyes to see who it is and see Morinozuka-senpai and Haninozuka-senpai…. Oh hell no. "What are you two doing!?" I yell.

"Target Acquired," Haninozuka-senpai says and fist pump happily. I blink owlishly and start to thrash around.

"Let me go! I told you I won't get involved in your weird plans!" I remind them. They ignore me and a sleek black limo pulls up.

Ootori-senpai rolls down his window and looks at me with a smirk. My mouth is wide open and I'm silent. "Good job. Take her with you," he says and drives away.

Morinozuka-senpai starts moving again and I pound my hands against his back. "Let me go! I don't wanna go!" I protest.

He tosses me into another limo and says sternly, "Calm down." I pout childishly and cross my arms.

"This is going to be so much fun~!" Haninozuka-senpai says. No it isn't.

…..

I stare at the tropical garden around me and look around for everyone else. I had managed to get out of putting a swimsuit on at least. I had a light green summer dress on with flip flops and I had done my hair into a braid. "It feels so calm. There aren't any guests that we have to serve, either," Suoh-senpai says, relaxing in a lounge chair while I sit on the other side of a small table with a book in my hands. "It truly is a handsome young warrior's holiday; I guess you could call it."

"Or a bunch of rich boy's coming here on a whim and dragging their two friends along with them (against their will might I add)," I say lightly and smile at Suoh-senpai's annoyed glance. I get up and walk over to Fujioka-san and Haninozuka-senpai talking.

"Want some coconut juice to drink? Or maybe some mango cake?" Haninozuka-senpai asks, flitting around her in excitement.

"Um… sure, the coconut juice," Fujioka-san answers.

"Can I have some too Haninozuka-senpai?" I add.

"Okay!" Haninozuka-senpai says cheerfully and spins Fujioka-san around before running off. I groan as I see the twins making their way over to us.

"Haruhi, Akari, let's go down the water slide!" Kaoru-san says and I glare at him.

"Don't call me that," I say.

"Then again what's with the pullover and the dress?" Hikaru-san asks as he eats a banana.

"What, this…" Fujioka-san trails off, fingering the sweatshirt. She's probably remembering what happened to her.

…..

I walk behind the twins as they drag Fujioka-san to the dressing rooms. "Okay, take care of her," the twins say and I look past them to see who they're talking to.

"Very well," a black haired maid says.

"Okay, Fujioka-sama. This way," an identical one says, her face turning evil towards the end. My eyes are wide as I see Fujioka-san get dragged in.

The twins turn to me and say, "Now it's your turn Akari~!"

"Don't call me that and I dare you to try to get me into a swimsuit," I retort, glaring at them.

"At least-" Hikaru-san says.

"Change out of that uniform," Kaoru-san finishes.

I finger the collar of the yellow dress I'm required to wear and say, "Fine, but I get to choose what it is." They whine pitifully as I brush past them into the dressing room. I glance at the rows and rows of swimsuits before turning to the maids that are eyeing Fujioka-san critically while talking about what she should wear. "Do you have anything in here besides swimsuits?" I ask.

They turn to each other before looking at me and saying, "In the back Oita-sama." I blink before shaking my head and tossing an apologetic glace at Fujioka-san, who is begging for my help. I walk past and quickly choose a summer dress. I come back to see them suggesting…. Provocative swimwear to Fujioka-san. One of them holds up a bunch of strings and says, "Oh look, this one would be cute."

"Eh? But that's nothing more than strings, isn't it?" Fujioka-san asks, staring at it doubtfully. I hear something outside and glance at the door before walking over to the racks of swimsuits.

"Okay, you two, I can pick out what Fujioka-san is going to wear. I'll make sure it looks cute so don't worry," I say, brushing off their protests and examining Fujioka-san. "Do you prefer any particular color Fujioka-san?" She shakes her head and I smirk, not unlike the maids had done earlier. I grab a swimsuit that would be something that a little girl might wear. It has a white frilly skirt with a pink top. I toss it at her and say, "This would look good on you."

The maids jump up and toss her a pink hat with a red bow. "Add this!" I walk out with Fujioka-san and see Suoh-senpai with a blush on his face once he finally looks at her. I smile as Suoh-senpai holds out a yellow pullover.

"Senpai?" Fujioka-san asks.

"H-hurry up and put this on. Girls should only show off that much skin after they get married," Suoh-senpai explains. I look down at my dress, it isn't much longer than the swimsuit yet he isn't doing anything about me. Ah, young and **really dense** love.

….

"So you guys aren't going swimming?" Hikaru-san asks and he tosses the banana peel on the ground.

"By any chance can you two not swim?" Kaoru-san asks.

"I think I can swim as well as the next guy, but I'm not very interested in this place, and I'd rather just go home than goof around swimming," Fujioka-san says.

"I can swim fine, I just refuse to enjoy myself here when I was dragged against my will. I'd rather just go home than be here," I say at the same time.

"What's so great about this facility anyways? A vinyl pool should be all you need for playing in the water," she adds and I look at her in disbelief. I think this place is over the top but that is way too small to swim in.

"What's a vinyl pool?" the twins ask and Fujioka-san goes into an explanation that I know they won't believe.

"It's about this big," she says, gesturing with her hands. "And you pump them full of air."

"Dummy," Hikaru-san says.

"That's an air boat," Kaoru-san says and they look at her smugly.

"There's no way something like that small could be a pool," Hikaru-san adds.

"It is a pool. Little kids play in them a lot, you know?" Fujioka-san defends herself. Suoh-senpai kidnaps them before they can say anything and starts whispering to them.

I zone him out and say to her, "They won't believe you Fujioka-san. Only commoners would buy something like that because rich people can just buy safety stuff for their kids."

Fujioka-san glares at me and asks, "Then how do you know about them Oita-san?" I don't answer her and she looks over at the three whispering. "For some reason, I'm feeling incredibly unpleasant."

I look over at them and get closer since Suoh-senpai has a blush on his face and is waving frantically. "As her father, it's only natural, being her guardian, that I would do so… After all, even wearing a swimsuit, it's not right for a girl to expose her skin openly in front of girls," Suoh-senpai says. The twins point over and Fujioka-san and I watching him with a disgusted look on our faces.

"Suoh-senpai, you didn't care that I'm wearing such a short dress and you call me your daughter," I say once Fujioka-san is distracted by Haninozuka-senpai. I laugh as he gets all white but a motor sound makes me look over to see a girl coming up out of the ground on a platform. Who's she?

"Is that rig set up everywhere?" Fujioka-san asks. How many times has this lady done that?

"Who's she?" I ask but everyone is focused on her, talking about what she's wearing. It's probably a cosplay or something.

"Oh, don't you know? I'm cosplaying," the girl says, knew it.

"Who are you?" Hikaru-san asks, leaning forward with his twin. I zone them out and walk up to her.

"Who are you?" I ask politely.

She laughs and says, "I'm the host club's manager, Renge! Who are you?"

"I'm Akari Oita, the host club's…. dog I guess," I say, turning depressed when I say it.

She sends me a weird look before pointing at everyone else. "In any case, your understanding of Haninozuka-senpai is lukewarm!" What a way to describe an opinion… She points over to the cute senior that is swimming in the current.

"How do you mean?" Suoh-senpai asks skeptically. Yeah…. I'm bored. I walk away and grab my phone from the pile of my things. I need to keep this on me just in case…. But where to put it? I see a little stand with souvenirs and grab a small bag (that's apparently water-proof), placing my phone inside before heading over to Haninozuka-senpai and Morinozuka-senpai.

"Look over here everyone!" Haninozuka-senpai calls as he sits on his cousin's back, who is swimming against the current. "Look! See, even as hard as we're swimming, we never move forward from the same place!" I know he's the cute type but why is he driving it to the extreme now? Morinozuka-senpai gets out of the water, patting me on the head before walking away. I put my legs in the water and watch as Haninozuka-senpai swims.

"Haninozuka-senpai, why are you acting so cute now?" I ask.

"What are you talking about Ri-chan?" he asks sweetly and I shrug, giving him a knowing look. A rushing sound starts getting louder and I look to the left to see a wave.

"Haninozuka-senpai!" I yell as it gets closer and he looks up. I jump in the water, reaching to grab him but the wave crashes as I get close, dragging me sideways. I squirm slightly, my eyes squeezed shut. Something touches my foot and I recoil quickly, my eyes opening in surprise. My eyes burn as I'm dragged along with the current, spinning around to try to get my bearings. The water is bright but I can't tell which way is which, I go limp letting the current take me wherever to save energy. What do I do? The pull begins to get weaker and my lungs begin to burn from holding my breath for so long. I open my mouth, letting air bubbles go so I can find out which way is up. I'm…. upside down. I spin around and swim up, my body burning for air. I need to get up or I'm going to drown. I put on another burst of speed and break the surface, gasping loudly. My dress feels like it weighs 20 pounds and my shoulder is sore from my bag. I look around, taking deep breaths and trying not to panic. Okay so I have no idea where I am. I'm alone. I don't have any of the host clubs numbers. I'm….. So screwed! I pull myself up on a ledge and get out of the water. It's calm now except for the occasional ripple. What the hell happened? Better yet, what am I going to do?

"Hello?!" I yell, turning around to search desperately for a glimpse of someone, anyone. My body begins to shake and I start running, I can't be lost! No no no no no no! Okay Akari deep breaths deep breaths, a panic attack will not help anything. It will only tire me out. I have to calm down and think. So I only have my phone and I don't know anyone's numbers. Maybe I should just wait for the host club to find me, that's the reasonable idea right? But what if they don't find me? What if they leave after the find Haninozuka-senpai? OKAY I NEED TO CALM DOWN! "Calm down Akari, I just need to relax and think logically." I take a couple of deep breaths and wrap my arms around myself once the cold reaches me. I know it's hot in here but I'm soaked and wearing a wet dress. I need to move until my dress dries. I can look for everyone then too. I adjust the strap of my bag and start walking along the cement. I wonder where Haninozuka-senpai ended up….. I'm sure the host club will find him soon enough.

I look around and everything looks new to me. "Where am I?!" I yell. How can this place be that big? I look up as something drops on my nose. Another drop of water hits my face and it starts to get darker as rain begins to pour down, soaking me more. So much for drying off. I walk into the jungle and sit under a tree, curling up to keep out of the rain. I put my bag in my lap after a while and open it, grabbing my phone. I stare at it dimly and feel a distinct urge to throw the useless device into the water. I just sigh instead and lean my head against the tree trunk, closing my eyes.

…..

_ "Come one Akari!" he yells and I turn to look at him with a smile._

_ "I'm coming Yasuo, calm down!" I tell my best friend and run over to him._

_ "Everyone's going to throw a fit once they see you! They didn't believe me once I told them what you looked like," he says and pushes an old door that creaks loudly open. I wince at the sound and walk in, looking at the empty building. "I'm back guys and I brought a guest!" Yasuo yells loudly. _

_ Nothing happens and I whirl on him, frowning. "I swear if this is just another one of your pranks I am going to throttle you."_

_ "She is violent," a girl's voice says and I turn towards where it came from._

_ "She's kinda cute," a guy's voice says and a teenager, not much older than me walks up to me, eyeing my average sized chest. He's buff and tall, with brown hair and green eyes._

_ I raise my eyebrow at him and snarl, "Keep your eyes off my chest dumbass." _

_ "The names Kyoko, what's yours?" the girl asks, finally walking where I can see her. She looks like she is around twenty years old, with long red hair and green eyes with gold. _

_ "Akari," I say curtly._

_ "Everyone else is out. Why don't you make yourself at home doll?" the dude says and I snap a glare at him._

_ He suddenly goes flying and Kyoko stands there with a smile on her face. "Sorry Akari, Taka's a perv. I'll show you the place." She walks past Taka like he isn't there and I look at Yasuo._

_ "Your friends are fucking crazy," I say plainly and he smirks at me._

_ "You haven't seen anything yet."_

….

I open my eyes and smile at the memory, now I'm the one with crazy friends. I wonder what Yasuo would do if he saw the host club. I hear some rustling from deeper into the forest and walk towards it, might as well check right? "You don't know where my other daughter is!?" I hear a familiar voice yell frantically. I stare at the spot where it came from and frown.

"Ri-chan and I were separated by the current. Do you think she's okay Takashi?" another familiar voice asks.

"Ah."

"COME HERE MUTT!"

"COME HERE GIRL!" Oh hell no.

"Will you two stop? Oita-san won't come to that!"

"DAUGHTER! DADDY IS COMING TO FIND YOU!"I see Suoh-senpai jump out of the forest and his eyes turn to stars as he sees me.

"I dare you to call me that again," I snap, but grin at everyone once they all see me. "Took you guys long enough to find me!"

The twins hug me and nuzzle up against me. "We finally found our beloved mutt!" they cheer together and I push them off of me.

"Okay, maybe you should have taken longer," I correct myself and they pout at me.

"It seems my police force need more work on find and rescue," Ootori-senpai says, writing something down in his black book.

"Ri-chan~! Are you okay?" Haninozuka-senpai asks from Morinozuka-senpai's shoulder. I nod and he jumps off of his cousin, hurdling himself at me.

"Honey-senpai!" Fujioka-san yells in warning but I tense up and catch him, somehow managing to keep my balance. Morinozuka-senpai places a hand on my head and I look up at his face.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm fine," I say and everyone except for the third years look at me weird. Morinozuka-senpai nods and walks next to me and Haninozuka-senpai, who is still in my arms and has his arms wrapped around my neck.

"We should go to the beach next, to clear the mood," Hikaru-san says.

"The beach would be nice," Kaoru-san agrees.

"You idiots, Haruhi and Akari wouldn't be interested in that," Suoh-senpai chides.

"The beach is fine," I say.

"I might not mind going to the beach," Fujioka-san says. The twins and Suoh-senpai turn to look at us in confusion.

"I just want to know when so I can plan for it," I say.

"This obviously artificial location may not be any fun, but the beach would be nice. It's pretty there," Fujioka-san corrects him. Leave it up to her to come up with a really deep and simple explanation at the same time.

He gets a scheming look on his face and announces, "Alright you got it! Next, we go to the beach!"

Haninozuka-senpai jumps back to Morinozuka-senpai and says, "He said we're going to the beach next. That will be fun huh?"

"Yeah," Morinozuka-senpai answers.

"I bet you something bad will happen there to," I comment and Suoh-senpai starts chasing me around.

"Don't tempt fate my dear daughter!" he screams.

Looking back on this I can't help but think about how right I was…. And it all happened to me.

….

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUN! *crickets* I just had to do it!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, went on a trip to visit all of my family. Enjoy the chapter people! R&R!

Shadow Fox 2013: Aww thanks! I am going to leave you hanging again… hehe whoops.

: Thanks~! I can't wait either I've had most of it typed for a while now.

popsoda2121: Due to your fantastic use of caps I shall put in a special moment with Akari and Honey =). I'll try to update quickly!

No matter how many pennies I throw in the wishing well I will not own OHSHC.

...

"Welcome." A few minutes after their familiar chorus I walk out with a tray of snacks and tea, heading straight to Haninozuka-senpai and Morinozuka-senpai's table to set down cake. They don't pay me much attention but I wink at the girls and most of them smile back. I had become the spy for most of the guests now. There are still those girls that I will never approach for fear of being torn apart by sheer malicious intent. Did that make any sense? I didn't think so either but hey, it fits…..somehow. I continue to make rounds from one end of the room to another (most of the time heading to refill Haninozuka-senpai's cake supply), quietly watching everything that happens. It was a pretty normal day.

Wait wait wait stop right there, normal doesn't fit. The host club is a lot of things but normal doesn't fit the bill. It was a familiar chaotic day in a way; the weird sense of peace was sort of odd at the moment though. No confusing drama or life threatening resorts. Yeah I didn't find out alligators were there until Suoh-senpai mentioned it. The third years had to hold me back from assaulting Ootori-senpai. The damn sneaky bastard. "-utt." Speaking of sneaky.

"Why are you glaring at the wall mutt?" a similar voice asks. I merely close my eyes and take a deep breath before looking at them.

"Don't call me that," I say calmly and start to walk away from both of them.

"What has got you-" Kaoru-san starts and I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"-so worked up?" Hikaru-san finished, probably with an identical smirk.

"What are you doing this time?" Fujioka-san asks, walking up to us since she doesn't have any customers.

"She is the one that is being rude," Hikaru-san defends them and I watch with interest.

"Yeah, why do you assume it's us?" Kaoru-san agrees, pouting along with his brother.

"You two devilish twins, what are to doing to my sweet daughters?!" Suoh-senpai yells, running over to us and glaring at the two of them while pulling Fujioka-san and I closer. Fujioka-san pinches his hand and he lets her go but pulls me closer. I frown but only sigh at my predicament, no use trying to get out since it will only make him upset. "Haruhiiiiii, why won't you let me hug you like your sister?" he whines and pouts at her. She rolls her eyes and walks away, the twins following to bug her.

"You can let me go Suoh-senpai," I say calmly and his pout deepens.

"Call me daddy!" he says and lets me go to look at both of us.

"No, you aren't my father Suoh-senpai," I say, glaring at him, although that isn't necessarily a bad thing.

"I've failed as your father figure! Tell what I can do to make it all better Akari!" Suoh-senpai wails.

"Will you just leave her alone Tamaki-senpai?" Fujioka-san snaps, frowning at him.

"Yeah Boss, can't you see that-" Hikaru-san begins.

"Akari would rather be with us?" Kaoru-san finishes, both of them snaking their arms around me.

They both lean near my ear and whisper together, "We have so much fun together don't we?" I can't suppress the shiver and they have identical grins on their faces.

"Not really," I chirp in what I hope wasn't shaky voice and pull myself away from them. I walk over to Suoh-senpai, who is in his emo corner, and console, "It's okay Suoh-senpai. I don't want you to be my father, not because you would make a bad one but because I value my actual father." That's a bit of a lie but as long as Suoh-senpai calms down who cares?

He looks at me with tears in the corners of his eyes. "So….." he trails off, whimpering slightly. What is he thinking? "CUTE~!" he squeals, trapping me in a swinging hug. I squeeze my eyes tight, please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. "Oh you're so cute my daughter! I can't wait for you and your sister to bond and have sleepovers and talk about girly things! Yes, this is what is best for my precious daughter!" he rambles happily and I sweat drop. So he's back to the daughter thing.

"Can you let Akari go Tamaki, I need to speak with her," Ootori-senpai interjects, becoming my savior unwillingly. I take deep breaths, trying to stop the room from spinning. "We are cosplaying in a few days as traditional samurai and I need you to come early and decorate the room along with everyone else, who will be getting ready. You will also be required to cosplay since you are our maid." Maid….. I hate him so much.

"Haven't you guys already gone traditional before this year? Anyways, I'm going to need to see the costumes before setting up. I'll probably have to talk to Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san before club," I mumble to myself and Ootori-senpai flashes his glasses.

"Yes, but earlier this year we just wore kimonos. Now we are going to try to capture the warrior aspect of feudal Japan," he lecture, his tone making it seem obvious. Well sorry I'm not a cosplaying genius. "I'll talk to the twins and let them know. You may have to work with only one though since the other will be doing make-up and making sure the costumes are good."

I shrug and say, "Okay, I'll be fine with that; just put Hikaru-san with Fujioka-san while I talk to Kaoru-san."

"Why do you think that?" he asks unexpectedly and I contemplate his question for a little bit. My answer had sort of slipped out, what do I think that? Most likely, it is because Fujioka-san can tell them apart but why did I specifically say Hikaru-san should be with her? It just seems to fit to me but I know there has to be a reason.

"Well… Hikaru-san is far more attached to Fujioka-san. I mean, Kaoru-san is attached to her as well but Hikaru-san seems to pay a little more attention to her. If I didn't know any better I would predict that the twins might not be as attached as they are soon enough. Fujioka-san has a large impact on both of them but Hikaru-san was the one that needed the change the most. Or at least, that's my guess," I finish with a lazy smile, looking at Ootori-senpai, who just flashes his glasses and writes down in his book.

"That is an interesting view Akari," he comments and starts to walk away. "But I think you should work with Hikaru."

…

I think this is another game to them. Yeah, that has to be it. That's the only way they would pay attention to me so much and almost ignore Fujioka-san, not that she minded of course. "Soooo, Akari we want to play a game with you!" Kaoru-san says cheerfully with a grin identical to his brothers.

"You're saying that like I don't have a choice," I observe calmly, putting away my things.

They both start laughing loudly and a tick mark appears on my head. Those damn arrogant bastards. "Of course you don't, now we should get going!" Hikaru-san exclaims, grabbing my arm while Kaoru-san grabs Fujioka-san. I dig in my heel, resisting his strong pull.

"Tell me what you want to do and I might consider it," I protest.

"We just want to play with our mutt and toy; there isn't anything wrong with that. Now, hurry along mutt we don't want to be late," Hikaru-san orders and I scowl at him. Why does he automatically assume that I'll listen to him?

"Isn't there a cosplay today?" I ask, pulling out of his grip and walking next everyone.

"Shhh! We don't want any of our customers to hear!" Kaoru-san chides and I roll my eyes, it isn't like I said what we're cosplaying as.

"You can let me go now Kaoru," Fujioka-san asks and I don't miss the way both of their faces light up slightly. They try to have her use their names almost every chance they get without seeming obsessive about it. He releases her and she straightens up her uniform before opening to door.

The twins come on either side of me and put their arms around me. "Why do you two insist on bothering me lately?" I inquire, not looking at either of them.

"You know-" Hikaru-san starts.

"You love spending time with us Akari," Kaoru-san finishes, both of them poking my cheek teasingly.

"No, I specifically remember being black mailed into the club therefore blackmailed into spending time with you. Beside the point though, you're avoiding the question," I point out, ignoring the pout they get on their faces.

"It doesn't matter~," they sing and my eyebrow twitches.

"Ri-chan, come eat cake with me!" Haninozuka-senpai and I probably visibly perked up. Perfect excuse to get away, score!

"I'm coming Haninozuka-senpai. Bye you two; go bug Fujioka-san or Suoh-senpai," I wave at them and they slink away somewhere. I set at the table with Haninozuka-senpai, Morinozuka-senpai bringing pieces of cake out for us.

"Dig in!" the third year shouts cheerfully, grinning widely.

"This is good," I say with a small smile.

"Doesn't cake make you happy?" Haninozuka-senpai asks, already finished with a couple pieces while I'm not even done with one. "It makes Usa-chan and me happy," he adds, brandishing his bunny. Why would he ask that?

"Well, I wouldn't say it makes me happy but I do enjoy it," I answer honestly, biting another piece off my fork for emphasis. His smile slips for a second before it comes back in full force. "Why do you want to know Haninozuka-senpai?"

"Are you going to give us a chance Ri-chan? We really can help," he responds, making me pause slightly. Is he still bent on making me happy constantly? The thing is….. Will telling him no really stop him from trying?

I sigh loudly and say, "You're not going to stop trying no matter what I say Haninozuka-senpai and neither will the rest of the host club. Just don't worry about me too much, I'm alright." I'm always alright, I have to be.

"I just wonder what alright means to you now Ri-chan."

I swallow thickly and look away from him. A flash of pain crosses my feature in my reflection of the window and I say softly, "I don't know either most of the time."

"We can help you Ri-chan! You can be happy again!" he says cheerfully, his cute demeanor back and I just watch him along with Morinozuka-senpai as he chatters. I don't understand why he worries about my happiness so much but…. it doesn't really bother me as much as it should.

…

"My dear daughter, wait for me!" a cheerful voice yells and I turn around to see Suoh-senpai rushing towards me. Some of the girls send me glares but I brush it off now. I've finally gotten used to it, which is both good and bad. He leans on his knees once he reaches me and takes deep breaths.

"What do you need Suoh-senpai?" I ask, not at all worried about him.

"I just wanted to get to know you better Akari," he says cheerfully and I stare at him, slightly surprised. I forget how easily he makes someone feel special by giving them honest attention. He really is something else.

I shake my head and ask, "Shouldn't you eat lunch first?" I pull my packed bento up for emphasis and raise my eyebrow at his empty hands.

"Oh well…. I forgot to bring it," he says sheepishly and shrugs at me. "I'll just talk to you while you eat." I nod at him and we continue to walk, I'm slightly in the lead so that he can follow me. "Where are you going to eat?" he asks.

"Oh, well since Yui-chan is absent today I thought I would eat at a bench nearby the maze. No one usually goes there so it'll be nice and quiet," I say nonchalantly.

He nods enthusiastically and rambles to himself, "Oh, a nice lunch with my adorable daughter! Now we'll be able to become even closer!" I roll my eyes and zone him out as he hypes himself up even more. Why is he so easily excited? It only wastes a lot of energy and causes a few problems. Then again, it does cheer many people up.

I see the bench I like and say, "I usually sit here." I settle down and Suoh-senpai follows, leaning back and relaxing.

"You make it sound like you only come here alone Akari," he notes easily, grinning like that was ridiculous.

"That's because I do," I say, staring down at my food in my lap. "Yui-chan is often sick or out on family business so I am often left alone during lunch and break. I come here whenever I am."

"Don't you have other friends?" he asks, an emotion I can't decipher painting his tone.

"I would call them more acquaintances, Suoh-senpai."

"You can always eat lunch with us." I can tell he is pouting slightly without even looking at him.

"I don't want to spend all of my free time with the host club. I mean no offense Suoh-senpai but you guys are a lot to handle." Why isn't he like he usually is? He is so much calmer now. What is he trying to do? This reminds me of when he takes on his projects to make people better. Wait, that is what I am though, he did say that he thought I was too shy. Doesn't that make me just a long term project then?

"It's all those devilish twins fault!" he protests, and I see him sit up in the corner of my eye. "Always trying to harass my precious daughters!" I sigh inside my head and laugh at him. That would be so like him to say that.

"Are you sure that you aren't the one harassing Fujioka-san at times?" I tease and this sets him off.

"Most definitely not! Anything I do is for my daughter; I have her best interesting at heart!" I laugh again and start eating. Suoh-senpai suddenly calms down and adds, "You do know that this involves you Akari. You are part of the family." He deludes himself of that and I can't do anything to stop him. His intentions are kind and I appreciate it but he is just lying to himself. I don't want to be part of the host club family and I'm not.

"I'm not," I argue firmly, and a small scowl forms on my lips.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't enjoy the host club." The answer slips out of my lips and my eyes widen as soon as I say that. I whirl to look at him and see him staring at me with sadness.

"Why not Akari?" He doesn't sound upset about that at all but that isn't what is bothering me. No, what is really bothering me is something much more worrying.

"It is all pretend." The customers pay to have their fantasies fulfilled but that doesn't change the fact that they are merely fantasies. As soon as they leave Ouran, that dream crumbles into ashes. I have to admit that I hated the host club. They give the girls a false hope of romance and fake promises. Only for that when the girl confesses their crush, they destroy that hope and leave them to scramble after them. I find it all so cruel and sad.

Why did I answer him honestly? I shouldn't be this close to the host club at all. I had told my parents that this was merely a means to an end, a way to get ahead in social circles. I'm letting myself slip, letting them know this sort of thing. I need to watch myself more. The host club is nosy and a lot more determined than most would think.

"Do you really think that?" Suoh-senpai asks, pulling me out of my reverie.

"Yes…." I close my now empty container and place it in my bag. "So, as soon as you let me go, I will leave and continue to attend the host club as merely a customer."

"Why would you attend something you don't enjoy?"

"My friends do, so I go with them." See, this is better. Telling them lies so that they don't delve too deep is better for everyone.

"So cute! You're willing to go to something you don't enjoy for just your friends~!" he sings, wiggling to himself. I get up and dust off my dress, smiling at Suoh-senpai in amusement.

"Come on Suoh-senpai, if we don't start heading back to class we're probably going to be late," I suggest and he jumps up.

I start to walk away and look back when he doesn't follow. What is he doing? He stares up at the sky, a wistful look on his face. "Akari, I like to hope that one day, you will be willing to call us your friends and actually smile sincerely," he comments, looking like he was talking to himself more than me. I stare at him, my mouth agape. Why would he hope for something like that? What kind of stupid and ridiculous hope is that? "Well, come on, we don't want to be late my daughter!" he chirps and I blink as I see him now ahead of me, looking back at me and waving his arms enthusiastically.

"Make sure to keep the twins at a safe distance my dear! Oh, and protect your sister as well!" he orders and I nod to humor him.

"It's more like Fujioka-san has to help me, the twins have been bugging me non-stop lately for some reason," I correct him and he gasps in horror.

"No, first they try to ruin your older sister and now you! I cannot let this stand!" he beams and I shake my head at him.

"Don't go crazy Suoh-senpai. I have to go to class now," I say and walk away from him as he continues to come up with ridiculous plans for revenge. That idiot.

…

"We're doing a project on feudal Japan. It will be a partner project and I will allow you to choose your partners," Yoru-sensei informs us and a collective sigh is released by everyone. I'm good with history but projects are always a pain to do alone. Maybe I can ask Fujioka-san to work with me since the twins will work together like they always do and Yui-chan has a different class. "I have packets for everyone on the details of the project. You and your partner will garb one at the end of the class. Any further questions will be answered tomorrow. Hurry and find a partner before class ends." Chatter immediately starts up along with friends rushing to each other and grinning from ear to ear.

I walk over to Fujioka-san and ask, "Do you want to be my partner Fujioka-san?"

She smiles at me and nods. "Sure Akari. I'm sure we'll be able to work together easily. We should go grab a packet." We both walk up to the sensei's desk and grab a semi-thick packet before heading back to her desk.

"Well? What's the project about?" the twins inquire behind us and I turn to look at them.

"It's on the peasant class of Feudal Japan. We need to research about them and choose a topic to write a five page paper on along with a presentation. We have a few weeks to do it. We should have plenty of time to finish it right Akari?" Fujioka-san asks, turning to look at me and I nod at her.

"We might have to work together at each other's houses though because of club. Is that okay with you?" I respond and she nods, a thoughtful look coming over her face.

"I'll have to talk to my dad but I'm sure we can work something out."

"You two are so boring," Hikaru-san comments and I glare at him.

"You're so right brother. I believe that we should do something to correct this," Kaoru-san says lightly and a devilish light gets in both of their eyes. Oh shit.

"Calm down you two. We have to go to club soon anyways. Oh, by the way, did Ootori-senpai tell Hikaru-san that I need to borrow him for a little bit so I can decorate properly?" I ask and surly looks grow on both of them.

"It saddens me to hear it but I understand that my brother is needed elsewhere. I only hope that he will return to me quickly," Kaoru-san says dramatically, starting one of their acts.

A blush forms on Hikaru-san's face as he answers, "I will always come back to you Kaoru!" They grab onto each other and all of the girls swoon. The guys merely sigh in regret and walk away. I almost feel bad for them.

"Well sorry to interrupt this twincest fest you got going on here but we need to get to club. Wrap it up you love birds," I order, ignoring their glares. Fujioka-san merely sighs and follows me when I start to walk away.

…

"All I need you for is to make sure everything goes with the costumes. Ootori-senpai has already ordered most of the decorations but set-up is all up to me and a few others workers," I explain to Kaoru-san, who was the one that came when I asked for Hikaru-san. He is making it sort of obvious too; he isn't even acting like his twin. Fujioka-san was busy getting Suoh-senpai out of his corner, only because she was the one that sent him into it, so she wasn't there to correct it. I still don't see the point of getting in so I'm acting oblivious.

"Why did he order the decorations already?" he asks in a bored tone. Oh, maybe he is sort of acting like his brother.

I pout slightly and mutter, "The damn bastard said that he doesn't trust me not to go crazy with decorations. He's probably just worried about his precious budget and I wanted to get something fancy too" Kaoru-san snickers at me and I frown. "What's so funny?"

"You sounded like Boss for a second there mutt," he snickers.

"It isn't like I was randomly declaring stupid plans that only get us in trouble. I only wanted to have fun while setting up," I defend myself. I open the door Ootori-senpai had informed me held all of the decorations. It was a pretty good spread, if a little simple. I climb through the boxes and head towards the back of the small room. I open a few of the boxes and see ornate lanterns. Okay, I'll be fine with this. We should probably start setting up these first. So far, it looks like they will be a nice center piece if I hang it low in each of the sections. The problem is getting the box out…. It looks kind of heavy. "Hey Kaoru-san, can you go get the workers. Ootori-senpai is probably talking to them. I need their help with a few of the boxes." I hear his footsteps retreat after a pause and start to tug the box. This is going to take a while.

…

It was so troublesome, having to deal with everyone and their silly club. Having to constantly watch myself and what I say because they are more observant than anyone else. I honestly couldn't wait to get away. But that wasn't the problem. No, the problem is that I'm speaking in past tense. I can't bring myself to say anymore that I hate the host club. I can't say that I don't want to be anywhere near them anymore. Yet I know that no matter what I want, some things can never change. Some lines must never be crossed. If only, I knew that back then….when everything started crumbling down.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: 'Just Another Girl' has passed over 1,000 views…. OH MY GALLIFREY! This is famazing people! Thank you all for your support of my story. It really means a lot! =) And soooo without further ado, the long awaited and hinted at beach episode or at least part 1 of it~ Enjoy people! R&R!

Skye.O: Thanks for reviewing every chapter~ it gives me a lot of motivation to write faster. =)

Shadow Fox 2013: Thanks for reviewing each chapter~ =P We've finally reached the beach haha. It might last a few chapters though so be prepared~.

I wished upon a star that, one day, I would own OHSHC…. And I'm still wishing.

….

_I sit on the worn leather chair, curling myself into a ball and staring blankly at the wall. I'm not really seeing that wall; no I stopped seeing that a long time ago. It's happening again. Every time I close my eyes it comes back to haunt me. "She has deep mental trauma and will take a while to recover. I believe that she should come to my office at least once a week, after a more thorough diagnosis I can prescribe some medication," a gravelly voice says calmly. That's my psychologist. He left me a few minute ago to tell my relatives something. "She should return to how she used to be after a few months_

_ "I don't want her to be like she used to be! That insolent brat was a disgrace to my family. I'll pay you extra, anything for you to change her," another deep voice growls, barely eligible to my ears. My shaky, gaunt hands open the deep mahogany door and look both of the surprised occupants evenly in the eyes. _

_ When did I get up? I blink for a second before hearing my quiet and borderline hysterical voice say, "I don't want to be like her. She did something unforgivable. I'm someone else. I don't know who I am though. Can you help me find out who I am?" What are all these memories? Who is that girl? Who am I?_

_ The broad shouldered man gapes at me in surprise and murmurs, "It must be a way to cope with the trauma. She has locked away all sense of self she had, leaving only the memories of someone she doesn't recognize."_

_ "That…. That is brilliant," the smaller man breathes, smiling at me pleasantly. "I don't believe that we need your help Tooya-san. She will be perfect. Come closer my dear, I can help you." I walk edge closer to his stretched out hand. He can help me?_

_ "This can lead to serious mental damage. I do not recommend this at all. She should come to my office for a while and I can help her recognize what happened and remember who she is," he warns._

_ "No!" the smaller man snaps, whirling on his companion. I flinch back, in one of the memories another man does that. Is he like that man? He turns back to me, all smiles again and I relax, returning a tentative smile of my own. "I can help my darling niece remember who she is all on my own. My dear, all of those memories is you. You were so confused and misled but I'm here to help you now. Come here my dear." My eyes widen and a rushing sound filters through my ears. That was me? Why did I do that? Why did I act like that?_

_ "T-that was m-me," I venture slowly and a sad look passes through my uncle's face. I must have hurt him so much. I'm so sorry. _

_ "I'm here to show you who you really are my dear. Come here now, I'll help you," he assures me, opening his arms for a hug. I rush towards him and welcome his warm embrace. I'll make it up to him. I was so horrible to him; I have to make it up to my family. "Tooya-san I will send you a sum that will be sure to keep you silent. You may leave the grounds. I have to educate my niece." For some reason a cold ache crushes my chest but I ignore it and snuggle closer to my uncle. Thank you Uncle._

…

"Wake up Akari-sama!" I sit up quickly and Kotone's face comes into view, really close to mine. Her face is creased into a worried expression. Saki and Mizuki stand at the foot of my large bed, their expressions similar to Kotone's only Saki has confusion mixed in. "Breathe Akari-sama!" Kotone orders and I automatically take in a deep shuddering breath, relieving some of the ache in my chest that I hadn't noticed until now.

"What is happening to Akari-sama?" Saki asks quietly, her voice shaking. I squeeze my eyes shut and cradle my head in my hands, drawing my legs close to me. My night gown sticks to me and I shiver, the sweat that is all over me cooling me. Hot tears still wind down my face as I force myself to breathe. The nightmares are starting to get worse again.

"Akari-sama….. Is it okay if we tell Saki?" Mizuki asks, hesitance obvious in her voice. I hate it when they treat me like this. Their pity is almost palpable in the air, or is it sympathy? I can never tell anymore.

"Y-…Yes," I manage to whisper and Kotone relays the message. Mizuki drags Saki out of the room; she will recount my tale in a hushed whisper. I wonder how Saki will react…. Will she treat me differently? I don't want that at all. I'm different now. Even from when I finally came to my sense and told Uncle what I wanted. Back then, I couldn't recognize that it was me who was in the memories; that it was me who….. Did that. I know the truth very well now. Uncle manipulated me so easily in my small grasp on sanity. Granted that he was the one who helped me grab some more of it but now I'm molded into someone else. I've decided that it is a good thing but….. I still miss those times back when I was happy. I can't wholly blame Uncle for my displeasure though, no, that is mostly caused by my own misdeeds.

The nightmares usually aren't as bad. I'm just relieved that I haven't relieved that memory yet…. Though if things continue as they are, I might. Maybe I should ask Takumi to get me some sleeping pills, which should get rid of my nightmares. I shiver again as I remember my most recent one. Most of my nightmares consist of memories, isn't that sad? I rub the palm of my hands against my eyes, trying to get rid of that stubborn stream of tears. I shouldn't be crying anymore. Mother, Father, and Uncle wouldn't be happy if I did. I wonder what Brother would think if he saw me now, who knows with him. I take a few more deep breaths; they are starting to become a bit more stable.

Footsteps pound in the hallway and my doors slam open, a breathless and sobbing Saki standing in the threshold. Kotone pulls her arms from around me and goes to hold Saki back. When was Kotone hugging me? She seems to be doing that a lot lately. Saki storms past Kotone and throws herself on me, her sobs still loud in my ear. I freeze up, suddenly very aware of what is actually happening. What is she doing? What do I do? My gown is now wet with Saki's tears, I'll have to have Takumi wash it a few times. Wait no, that isn't important. Saki is crying so that means I have to comfort her. I nod to myself and bring my arms around Saki slowly, shifting to get more comfortable. "What's wrong Saki?" I ask my voice still hoarse and shaky.

"It's so sad! I'm s-sorry!" she blubbers, clutching at me like I might disappear. I never understood that…. Why do people say that?

"Why are you sorry?" I ask, rubbing calming circles on her back.

"I can't do anything to help you! I want to help you but I don't know how too. I'm so sorry for that Akari-sama!" she wails and I pause. I've never gotten that answer before. Oh Saki, you are too kind to me.

"That's okay Saki. Do you think you could help me get ready for school? I do not want to be late," I say, coming up with something to get her mind off of my past. She nod sand reluctantly relinquishes her hold me. My staff all stands in the room, all of them has a somber and sorrowful air about them. "Well come one everyone. I don't want to be late," I urge and everyone breaks out of their daze. I force a smile on my face but this only makes their expressions fall even more.

"You don't need to pretend around us," Takumi mutters.

"That's all I need to know. Thank you. I just have to get prepared for the day," I say, not meaning just my appearance anymore. This is going to be a long day…. Oh well, at least tomorrow there isn't any school.

...

I sit at the table with Fujioka-san, glad that there wasn't any club today. "So, I should be able to come over to your place next weekend right Fujioka-san?" I ask, leafing through the pages of a resource text book. We've been at it for just over half an hour now, looking for a subject to so a report on.

"My father said he was fine with it. I actually think that he would like to meet you," she answers, more focused on the text book in front of her. "Do you think doing a report on the life style would be a good subject?"

"Too broad most likely but it's a good start. We need to find a good thesis," I answer.

"Haruhi! We need to get you ready for the beach!" the twins proclaim, interrupting our research.

"The beach?" she asks, looking at them with a perplexed expression.

"Yes, the beach!" they reply, grins on their faces as they get close together.

"The beach…" she says again and I slam my head on the table, will she stop repeating that already?

"You said so before, didn't you?" Hikaru-san asks, leaning forward slightly with a gleam in his eye. Oh god, they're just excited about the swimsuits aren't they?

"You wouldn't mind going to a real beach," Kaoru-san continues, leaning forward too.

"Did I say that?" Fujioka-san asks, still clueless.

The twins and I deadpan, "Yes, you did."

"And so….. we've prepared some swimsuits for you," the twins say and I roll my eyes. How did I know? Also, wasn't I in that conversation too? Why are they only involving Fujioka-san? Then again…. do I really want them to pick out a swimsuit for me? If I did they would most likely offer me something scandalous.

"Isn't this cute?" Hikaru-san asks, gesturing along with his brother to a pink two piece with a ruffle top and a bikini bottoms that have bows on each side. It would fit Fujioka-san but I doubt she would agree to wear it.

"I think…." Haninozuka-senpai begins, holding up a manikin with a blue one piece on it. "…that this would look good on Haru-chan."

The twins wag their fingers at him, chuckling slightly. Now that's creepy. "You don't get it, huh, Honey-senpai?" they chide. Haninozuka-senpai hums and the twins hoist an unsuspecting Fujioka-san out of her chair. Yeah, I'm happy I didn't get too involved in this one.

"Just wearing this uniform helps gloss over the fact that she's flat as a cutting board," Hikaru-san explains. I wince for her; that hurts any girl's pride. This should be sexual harassment.

"A one piece type suit like that would only invite tears, by making it obvious how utterly poor her figure is," Kaoru-san adds. My eyebrows crease, are they trying to help her or insult her? Haninozuka-senpai pouts slightly.

"On the point, we carefully selected this separate type suit. The frills do a fine job of covering the absence of any bust!" they finish, bowing to the suit again. I roll my eyes; they're really stupid if they believe that Fujioka-san will wear that though.

Suoh-senpai comes rushing in with a baseball bat and hits the twins with it. Where the hell did he get a baseball bat? "How dare you heap sexual harassment on my little girl!" he yells angrily. Damn, he hits hard. I was right too, this is sexual harassment. "That's enough of that!" The twins put the table between them and Suoh-senpai, smart move. Fujioka-san moves back into the seat across from me.

"Then, we aren't going to the beach?" the twins ask dejectedly. Poor them, they can't harass Fujioka-san into a swimsuit.

"Whoever said we weren't going?" Suoh-senpai asks, undergoing a major mood change.

"Oh, then you do want to go!" they perk back up, grins on their faces. Perverts.

"Can Usa-chan come too?" Haninozuka-senpai asks.

"I have no objections," Ootori-senpai says, writing in his book among the multitude of swimsuits.

"Huh? We're really going?" Fujioka-san asks.

"When are we going?" I ask, finally getting into the conversation. I have to see how long I have to pack.

Suoh-senpai poses and says, "What better time than tomorrow?" Uh, almost any. "Come on, let's go to the beach!"

…

I walk down the street of Okinawa; I had managed to delay seeing the host club because Ootori-senpai asked me to go get some supplies. Thanks God. I'm on a short enough fuse as it is; it would be a disaster for me to snap now that I've lasted so long. I have a lot of pent up tension and stress, I might end up lashing out if I don't get a tighter rein on my emotions. I walk into a store and pull out the list of things I need to get. "Need any help?" a male's voice asks and I turn to see two disgusting looking teenagers staring at me.

"No," I reply curtly, walking away from them.

"Oh come on, you should hang with us for a while!" the other one says, grabbing my wrist and pulling me against his chest. Ugh, he reeks. I freeze for a moment and then bring up my foot, stomping on his as hard as I can. The man yowls, hopping away from me while the other one watches in amusement.

"Leave me the hell alone douche bags," I snap, trying to walk away again.

"At least tell us a good reason for not playing with us," the one with sandy colored hair says, putting his hand on my shoulder. Oh god, these two creep me out.

"Besides you two are asses? I'm going to the beach with some of my friends. Let me go," I snarl, jerking away from him.

"Feisty. Maybe we can catch you later spitfire," he smirks and I scowl, not looking back at them. That was disgusting.

…..

I sit under the umbrella at the table next to Ootori-senpai, watching as Fujioka-san charms her customers. "We were completely fooled, huh?" Hikaru-san asks forlornly, picking up the ball that his brother and he were chasing.

"Who'd have thought that he would bring customers with us?" Kaoru-san asks, both of them watching Fujioka-san too. Yeah, Suoh-senpai was pretty cunning, inviting the customers so Fujioka-san couldn't wear a swimsuit the twins picked out. Then again, Ootori-senpai might have encouraged the decision.

"We really didn't figure on that," Hikaru-san comments. I roll my eyes, no really?

"I invited you club members along for free, so be sure to preform your services," Ootori-senpai reminds them.

"But with guests here…" Hikaru-san mutters.

"Haruhi won't be able to wear her swimsuit," Kaoru-san finishes, equally dejected. They sound like perverts. Besides, the club is staying alone so Fujioka-san can always dress like a girl there. If my hunch is right based on what Fujioka-san tells me, her father would have packed her suitcase with girly clothing. Everyone will be ecstatic.

"Akari, don't you have duties to preform?" Ootori-senpai asks coolly and I turn to look at him.

"I can't be a maid out on the beach Ootori-senpai," I answer, resisting the urge to stick my tongue out at him. I failed.

"What about your more subtle job…. If you can manage it that is," he challenges and my eyes narrow at him. Damnit, why does he have to be so good at manipulation?

I get up and mutter, "Fine, I'll go hang out with the girls. Don't blame me if I spend most of my time with Yui-chan though~!" I smirk as he twitches and walk away before he can counter me with some threat. Despite what I said, I walk over to a few girls that I don't know personally. "Hey girls, is it okay if I play volleyball with you?" I ask with a smile, pulling my dress over my head to reveal my swimsuit. I'm wearing a deep green bikini top with black shorts.

"Sure, Akari," a girl a year ahead of me says. "I'm Juno, this is May, and the last one is Dare," she introduces, pointing to each of them as she says their names. If I remember right, they are all in the year ahead of me. We start to mess around and I find out that I am pretty good at volleyball.

"Are you sure you haven't played before?" May asks skeptically, putting her hands on her hips and pouting at me.

"If you haven't; do you do any other sports?" Dare asks, hitting the ball back to Juno.

"I used to do track and a little bit of… well track is pretty much it," I correct myself, smiling to cover up my slip up. I used to lean Judo but that was a while ago and I haven't practiced in over a year, I probably suck by now.

"Wh-" Juno begins.

"Tonight's supper is going to be a real treat!" I hear Fujioka-san's joyful voice yell and turn to see her waving at Suoh-senpai. Actually, most of the host club is over there. Aren't they supposed to entertain their guests? I grit my teeth and glare at Ootori-senpai; he's the one that left me to occupy them.

"Let's go see what Haruhi-kun is doing," May suggests and we all follow her over in time for a centipede to crawl into view on a crab Suoh-senpai was presenting to Fujioka-san. All of the girls run away around me and it's all I can do to stay on my feet. The twins are laughing at Suoh-senpai, who has tears winding down his face. I'm not afraid of bugs but it isn't like I go around hunting for them. Fujioka-san picks up the centipede and tosses it in the rocks, clapping her hands together. The twins slide over to say something to her but I walk next to Suoh-senpai, watching as girls swarm towards her, all of them fawning over her. I don't get the big deal…. It was a bug.

"Well okay, fine," Hikaru-san comments, coming next to Suoh-senpai and I with Kaoru-san.

"Usually though, girls react quite differently," Kaoru-san says.

The twins finally notice me and immediately put their arms around my waist. "Nice swimsuit Akari," Hikaru-san compliments.

"Yeah, you have better taste than we thought," Kaoru-san says and I twitch. Does that mean they thought I had no fashion sense? "By the way, you didn't run away from the bug either."

"You aren't scared of bugs?" Suoh-senpai asks, all three of them staring at me in disbelief.

I shrug and pull the twins arms off of me. "No, they haven't ever really scared me."

"Isn't there anything you two are afraid of?" Suoh-senpai asks. I shrug again.

"Sir! Sir!" the twins yell insistently, pulling Suoh-senpai out of watching Fujioka-san. "We just thought of a fun game. Want to play?" My eyes widen and I walk away, no way in hell am I going to get involved in this. I sit in a chair close by and I can still hear them. "We call it…" they begin, leaning forward. "...The "Who Can Find Akari and Haruhi's weakness?" game!" Oh god.

"What an awful sounding game," Suoh-senpai argues and I nod in agreement. It is sick to try to find out our fear.

The twins start to walk away and I narrow my eye; that was way too easy. "Yeah, you're probably right," Hikaru-san agrees. "They'd only show their weakness to someone they were close to, and all." Hook, Line, and Sinker.

"What are the rules?!" Suoh-senpai demands and I face palm. That idiot.

"That's more like it!" the twins say, turning back to him.

"The deadline is tomorrow at sunset," Hikaru-san explains.

"Whoever can find out their weakness first, wins," Kaoru-san finishes.

"I will give whoever wins a prize," Ootori-senpai instigates, his glasses flashing. Oh god, yeah what they really need now is an incentive. His back is facing away from me so I only see him hold up some small pieces of paper and Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san, and Suoh-senpai stare at them in shock. What the hell did he show them?

The third years show up and Haninozuka-senpai cheers, "We're in on this too!"

"So then, everyone is playing," Ootori-senpai says, moving the papers around, Suoh-senpai follows it quickly.

"But Kyo-chan, how is it that you have those photos?" Haninozuka-senpai asks and my eyes widen. What the hell does he have pictures of?

Ootori-senpai puts the pictures in his shirt pocket and answers, "I have my sources. Why don't we just leave it at that?"

….

Paranormal terror: FAILED

"Aren't you afraid of ghosts?" Kaoru-san asks.

"I've never seen one," Fujioka-san answers.

I shrug, "I've seen too many horror movies."

Closed, dark space: FAILED

"It's dark and confined and scary! It's dark and confined and scary!" Haninozuka-senpai wails.

"Honey-senpai…"

"Just hold onto Usa-chan Haninozuka-senpai; while I have them open the truck up."

Sharp point terror: FAILED

"This is a mori, right, Mori-senpai."

"Yeah."

"Are you guys done yet?"

...

"This game is useless, huh?" Hikaru-san asks, sitting on a small rock wall with Kaoru-san. I sit around the corner so that they can't see me.

"Ah…. I'm getting bored," Kaoru-san agrees and I scowl.

"She's not cut out to be a heroine, with all those things she's not afraid of," Hikaru-san continues. I hold in the snort barely, what does that have to do with anything? Well, at least they forgot about me and are focusing on Fujioka-san. I'm sure Fujioka-san has a fear; she just isn't willing to share it with anyone. I'm the same. I find this whole game demeaning too.

"I don't understand why you guys are so set on finding out her fear," I say, pulling myself up on the wall, not looking at them but at Fujioka-san. "Have you ever considered that someone's fear is something that they keep close to themselves and hidden for a reason? From what I've heard…. Fujioka-san in particular has a reason to keep that fear close to her and not let anyone know."

"You know her fear?" Hikaru-san asks eagerly, disregarding the rest of my comment.

"No, and if I did, I wouldn't tell you. You really should wait until she trusts you enough to let you privy to her fear. It takes a lot for someone like her," I answer and everyone falls silent. "Besides, why don't you just ask her what her fear is? She might tell you then."

"Akari… what do you fear?" Kaoru-san asks and I freeze up, feeling the three host club member's stares acutely.

"Not what Kaoru-san…. But who," I say, wrapping my arms around myself and shivering at a sudden chill. I force a smile on my face and hop off the wall. "You should all really just abandon the game. I'm sure you will all figure out at some point, there isn't any need to rush it," I advise finally and walk away, heading over to Juno, May, and Dare. "Where are you three headed?" I ask, running up to them with a forced smile.

"We're going to go on top of that rock and watch the sunset, want to come with us?" Dare offers and I nod.

"Sure, it'll be nice," I answer, falling into step with them, listening as they talk. I don't really want to go on top of the rock but I need something to distract me. Another shiver creeps down my spine; the worst part is that something can only distract me for so long.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I hope I updated quickly enough for everyone ;-) haha I got a great response from the last chapter! Hope you all enjoy the continuation of the beach episode~ (which is also my tenth chapter =D)! R&R!

SmolderingBlackRose: I happy you like my disclaimers! =) I got the idea from a few different fan fictions I say them and I'm like… I should try that. And as for the pairing thing, there is someone that I've been leaning towards but I try to put in a little bit of everyone due to people's requests. *shrug* and I might suddenly change my mind. I'm happy you recognized the Akari kept slipping up! I was dying for someone to notice.

Guest: Right you are right you are *wiggly eyebrows* you never know though who she can end up with! I'm happy you enjoy my story =D

hoove-print-on-your-heart: Yeah I forgot to change the description hehe thanks for reminding me~. By the way I love your Avatar!

Skye.O: I know I know I am addicted to cliff hangers. And I love that word 'awesometastic' I might just start using that one. =)

Shadow Fox 2013: Yes! I'm happy you do!

animefanfreak24.7: here you go! Hope you enjoy ;-D

TartPixie: I was really worried about that so thanks for assuring me on it =D. I'm debating on having it just a bit like a close friend/ sibling relationship because Honey is a little too cute for Akari I think. And her slightly pessimistic attitude doesn't really help either… hehe. I'm happy it isn't too cheesy!

You know that whole 11:11 thing… yeah IT DOESN'T WORK FOR ME.

…

We all climb up the rock, laughing whenever one of us slips. I get up first and help pull everyone up. "Come one, let's go to the edge!" May chirps, hurrying away from us to get a better view of the sea and the sunset. We all follow her and I sit on the edge, letting my feet dangle.

"Hey look you three, there's Fujioka-san!" I say, waving frantically to get her attention.

"Haruhi-kun!" Dare yells loudly, and Fujioka-san turns to look up at us. I chuckle slightly when I see her bucket full of shellfish; she can be such a glutton for nice food. "Hey there!"

"This breeze feels great!" Juno yells out to her.

"Did you find enough shellfish for dinner Fujioka-san?" I ask loudly and she nods, a gleeful expression coming over her face.

She shakes her head and says back to us, "It's dangerous up there." We just wave her off and continue watching the sunset. I have to admit that this looks beautiful. The sky is a myriad of colors that blend together to form a stunning view. The ocean is pretty calm, glistening in the sun and the beach stretches out to our right.

"This feels great, huh?" May sighs and we all hum in agreement.

"Oho, there are girls up here!" a voice says and I get up to see the two teenagers from earlier. What the hell are they doing here?! I look around, the only way to get past them is to jump in the ocean or shove past them…. Neither sounds promising.

"Lucky! We even have that one from before. Hey girls, let's play together," the other one says. I clench my fists at the way their ogling us, they're disgusting.

"What are you people doing here?" May demands, stepping forward slightly when they continue to walk towards us, a defiant expression on her face.

"Who cares? It must be dull having no one but girls around, huh?" the man smirks, grabbing her wrist. I step forward and shove him back, my lips twisted into a silent snarl.

"Leave them alone! Why don't you just leave?" I suggest. He gets back up and slides his arm around my waist, gripping my hip hard enough to make me flinch.

"Please stop, this is a private beach," Dare pleads, huddling with Juno and May behind me.

"What's that? Does that mean "sweethearts"?" the other one asks, putting his arm around Dare and Juno, making them squeal. I get ready to pull out of this wretched man's grip when he yowls.

"Ew-yow!" he squeals, releasing me, making me stumble back. He whirls around and I straighten up to see Fujioka-san.

"Would you go away now? They don't want you," Fujioka-san orders firmly, standing there with an empty buck as the man scrambles to get all of the shellfish off of his back. "They say you're bothering them."

"Haruhi-kun," May says gratefully. I grit my teeth in frustration, Fujioka-san may have distracted him but there isn't any way she can take him on, let alone both of them.

"Why, you little kid…" he mutter, clenching his fists. He stalks towards Fujioka-san and swings her around, walking her closer to the edge.

"May, go get help! I'll distract him!" I order, and she scrambles away. Fujioka-san tries to make him let go of her shirt but it isn't any use. I back up until my foot hits the side edge of the rock and then yell, "Let him go!" I run forward, slamming into the man and making him fall over. The landing makes the air leave my lungs and he lays there stunned for a minute. My hip aches along with my gut, since his elbow had shoved into it. I scramble up to get away but he grabs my wrist, slamming me back down and flipping me over so that he is hovering over me. I yelp and try to shove him off, Fujioka-san helping from behind. "Get off of me!" I yell, accidently bringing my knee up into his stomach. He grunts but pushes Fujioka-san off of him before pulling me up.

"You brat!" he snarls in my face, his hands clenched around my shoulders. "Just behave!"

I still for a moment, I've heard that before.

_"Just behave!" he yells at me, standing above me. _

"No…" I mutter quietly, barely able to hear it myself.

"What did you say?" he asks an edge to his voice. My eyes are wide and the person in front of me keeps switching from a disgusting looking teenager to a slightly older teenager with black hair and piercings.

I start thrashing around. "Let me go! I'm not going to behave! I won't listen to you!" I scream hysterically and I see someone getting up in the corner of my vision.

"Stay down!" he yells angrily and I flinch. What is he going to do to me? What is Boss going to do to me? Satisfied with me, he lets me go and goes to take care of someone else. I sink to the ground and hear someone yelling. I just watch Boss as he stalks away to a girly looking boy with brown hair and eyes.

"Who is that? What is going on? Is he going to hurt me? No, I haven't done anything wrong. He won't hurt me," I mutter to myself, watching blankly as he drags the boy to the edge of the rock. When did we get on a rock? A flash of red is in my vision and I flinch. Stop. A loud bang echoes in my hearing and I flinch again. A face now, gazing at me with pain. I'm so sorry. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," I mutter.

"Haruhi-kun!" a voice yells and I look up in confusion. I know that name….

"Don't go trying to act so tough when you're just a sissy boy!" a teenager's voice yells and my vision suddenly focuses to a painful clarity. That… t-that wasn't. I take a deep breath and try to get up, falling painfully to the ground as my legs fail to support me.

"Haruhi!" I hear Suoh-senpai yell and he runs onto the rock. The man releases Fujioka-san, letting her fall into the ocean.

"No!" I yell, trying to get up again as Suoh-senpai jumps after her. I'm so stupid! If I hadn't freaked out I could have done something! A sense of helplessness grips me and I shakily get up. I'm so useless! I could have helped her! None of this would have happened if I hadn't lost control like that! "You bastards!" I yell at them and they laugh. I run forwards and punch the one that had thrown Fujioka-san on the cheek, making his head crack to the side. I keep hitting him, not even paying attention to how anymore. I could have done something but I was too weak to do it.

"You assholes! It's your fault!" I yell angrily, only just realizing that my hands ache along with my feet. I back away just in time for the twins and Ootori-senpai to show up. The twins don't even look at me as they charge towards the two bastards that snuck in here.

"Akari, I need you to tell me what happened," Ootori-senpai says, kneeling next to me.

I watch as the twins beat the two up, not feeling quite satisfied. "Juno, May, Dare, and I had come up here to watch the sunset when they showed up, harassing us. They were starting to grab us when Fujioka-san showed up and distracted the one that was holding me. She made him angry and he started dragging her to the edge of the rock. I stopped him but he…. He just shoved me away and I fell. He t-threw Fujioka-san into the ocean and Suoh-senpai j-jumped in after her," I tell him quietly. I whirl to look at him and ask, "Are Juno, Dare, and May o-okay?"

He nods and says, "I sent them home. I'll send them bouquets later to apologize. Now, to the matter at hand, I need to deal with them. You should go find Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai; they are waiting for Tamaki and Haruhi on the beach. Can you get there on your own?" I nod and get up, walking away from him with me head bowed.

"Ri-chan, are you okay?!" Haninozuka-senpai asks as I walk up to them and I nod wordlessly. "Where are Kyo-chan, Hika-chan, and Kao-chan?"

"They're dealing with the two men that came in here," I answer, clenching my fists.

"What's wrong?" Morinozuka-senpai asks, scrutinizing me closely.

"Besides the fact that I just sat there while Fujioka-san was thrown in the ocean? I'm just peachy," I snap, glaring at him before softening my face and taking a deep breath. "Sorry, Morinozuka-senpai, I had no right to lash out at you. I'm just….. frustrated." Yeah, that's one way to describe it.

"What happened to your hands Ri-chan?" Haninozuka-senpai asks, grabbing one of my hands and staring at the already bruising knuckles. "They didn't hurt you did they?" he asks, a slightly darker undertone in his voice.

"No, I… I fell on the way down from the rocks," I answer and we all fall silent, watching the ocean. I'm sorry that I couldn't do better Fujioka-san. The twins and Ootori-senpai join us just in time for two figures to appear out of the water. As they get closer, we can tell that Suoh-senpai was carrying a limp Fujioka-san in his arms and another twist of guilt settles in me.

"Haru-chan!" Haninozuka-senpai yells.

"Sir!" Hikaru-san yells. I stand off to the side a little bit, clenching and unclenching my clammy hands, will she be okay?

"Where are they?" Suoh-senpai asks, stopping in front of Ootori-senpai.

"We've kept their ID cards and respectfully asked them to leave," he answers and I snort. I hope they got tossed into the street faces first, the assholes. Ootori-senpai hands Fujioka-san a shirt. "The girls went back to the hotel. I've called a doctor, who should be here shortly."

"I see," Suoh-senpai says shortly.

"I'm all right. I don't need a doctor," Fujioka-san argues and relief floods me. Thank God she's okay. If anything had happened to her- thank God. She drops out of Suoh-senpai's grip and I resist the urge to run up and make sure she is okay.

"Are you one of those?" Suoh-senpai asks. What is he talking about? Shouldn't he just be happy she's okay? "Actually a martial arts master, like Honey-senpai?" He sounds so…. Cold and angry. Why is he angry? Fujioka-san clutches the shirt closer to her and looks up at Suoh-senpai in confusion. Suoh-senpai puts his hands on her shoulders and asks, "How could you think that you, a girl, by yourself, could do anything about those boys!?" Is he… putting boundaries on what Fujioka-san can do just because she is a girl? I can think of plenty of other reason for why she shouldn't have taken them on, but being a girl is not one of them. I bite my lip to keep from saying anything, this doesn't concern me.

"It had nothing to do with being a boy or a girl. I was just there, and didn't have time to think about anything like-" she argues. Go Fujioka-san!

"Well think about it you idiot! You're a girl!" Suoh-senpai snaps. I grit my teeth, what right does he have to snap at her like that?

"I will apologize for making you come after me, but I can't understand any other reason for why you'd be mad at me," she states firmly, not budging on the subject. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"You haven't, huh? Then you go right ahead," he says and walks past her. "I'm not talking to you again until you admit you were wrong!" She turns to look at his back along with me; both of us have a deep frown on our faces.

...

I walk out of the bathroom, wearing a knee length black skirt with a black and gold belt along with a burgundy long sleeve. I had put some cover up on my feet and knuckles to cover up the bruises. I see Fujioka-san frowning in her bag and she pulls out a mass of light pink fabric. I smirk as it straightens out into a cute pink dress. "Why did he repack my bag?" she asks the air. I slip my phone into my belt and walk closer to her.

"He just wanted you to look cute Fujioka-san," I smirk, laughing slightly as she sends a small glare my way. "Just put it on and stop moping, everyone will be happy to see you in it." Her expression falls slightly and she grumbles as she walks into the bathroom. I wince as it closes; mentioning everyone probably wasn't a good idea.

"I don't understand why he is so upset with me. Do you have any idea Akari?" she asks through the door, her voice slightly muffled. "I only did what I thought was right, and that meant helping you guys. I don't see why it matters that I'm a girl." Neither do I. There has to be some other reason….

_"How could you think that you, a girl, by yourself, could do anything about those boys?!" _

No freakin way. He's upset at her for the same reason I think she won't tell anyone her fear. She didn't rely on them. Does he not realize how she is though? Her mom is dead and her dad works a lot, so logically she would be alone a lot and have no one to rely on. To me that meant that she wouldn't share her fear easily but Suoh-senpai doesn't understand why she doesn't ask for help. I shake my head; maybe something will happen tonight that will get it through his thick skull. "I don't know Fujioka-san. I've been meaning to ask, how are you feeling? I mean, being thrown in the ocean isn't necessarily the best experience," I say and the door opens to show Fujioka-san looking cute as can be.

"I feel fine. How about you Akari? That boy had handled you pretty roughly," she comments and we start both lean against the wall, waiting for someone to come get us. Ootori-senpai said someone would get us here soon.

"I'm fine," I say, waving off her concern. "I'm sure they look worse and that's all I need to know….. Fujioka-san?"

"Yes?" I bow my head and look away from her.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything to help you."

"I'm sorry for the same reason." We both look at each other and smile.

"All's forgiven," I chirp with a wink, laughing along with her. I feel better but some of the guilt still weighs on my chest.

"Dinner's ready," Morinozuka-senpai says and we both turn to look at him.

"Lead the way," I say, smiling at him. He leads us to some doors and I push them open, jumping behind Fujioka-san so that they can freak out over her without somehow hurting me in their haste to hug her.

"Haruhi, did you buy that dress yourself?" the twins ask and everyone crowds around her while I walk around, sitting in a set towards Suoh-senpai.

"My dad must have repacked my bags for me," she answers. "He always wants me to wear things like this." She brings her arms to her chest, looking down at her dress.

"Good job, Haruhi's dad!" the twins yell, doing thumbs up. Suoh-senpai watches form behind a pillar and I sigh. This is just sad; I have to do something about this.

"Haru-chan you look so cute!" Haninozuka-senpai chirps.

I get out of my seat and walk behind Suoh-senpai. "Suoh-senpai," I start and he jumps up, whirling around and breathing hard, his face pale.

"Don't scare Daddy like that Akari!" he scolds and I roll my eyes.

"If you're that upset with her not relying on anyone, why don't you just tell her?" I ask and he pouts.

"That isn't the point, I said I wouldn't talk to her and I mean it!" he says. I twitch; he probably isn't even paying attention to what I said.

"Fine, have it your way. But have you wondered why she doesn't ask for help?" I ask, walking back to my seat along with everyone else. Ootori-senpai sits next to me and on the other side I see…. Suoh-senpai and Fujioka-san sitting next to each other. Oh God, no wonder it's so tense. You know what, I don't care. I start to eat, pretending no one else is there.

"The air is stuffy, huh?" Hikaru-san asks, and everyone squirms in the atmosphere.

"It's kind of tense in here," Kaoru-san comments.

"Really? I didn't notice," I comment lightly, biting into another piece of crab.

"Let's eat Haru-chan! I'm sure the crabs we caught today are delicious," Haninozuka-senpai says awkwardly and everyone else starts to eat too. I roll my eyes, what were they waiting for? Suoh-senpai flinches each time she cracks open a crab leg.

"These crabs… taste in-crab-ible. Get it?" Fujioka-san jokes horribly and I shiver.

"Yeah… don't ever say that again," I say and the twins nod in agreement. She ignores us and continues to eat crab leg after crab leg, her stack far larger than mine and I had stopped a minute or two ago. How can she eat so much?

"Aren't you eating too much, to say the least?" Suoh-senpai asks. He's asking for her to snap at him.

"Huh? I thought you weren't speaking to me?" Fujioka-san asks dryly, cracking another crab leg.

Suoh-senpai recoils and mutters, "Y-you're not being cute." She glares at him and his expression turns sour.

"Okay I get it," Suoh-senpai fumes, slamming his hand on the table as he stands up. I doubt he does. "You're not going to reconsider what you've done." Of course he doesn't. "Fine, then. I'm going to bed. Kyouya, show me to my room." He stalks away, leaving the rest of us at the table.

"All right. Well, if you'll excuse me, too…." Ootori-senpai says, following Suoh-senpai. Fujioka-san falters and I watch with interest as her expression changes.

"Maybe I really should learn karate or something," she says to herself.

"Oh, then it is bothering you?" the twins ask, leaning on the table.

"That's the direction your thoughts are going, is it?" Hikaru-san asks.

"It's not like we'd stop you, or anything," Kaoru-san starts.

"But that's not what this is about is it?" they finish together, striking a point home.

"To be honest, I wish you'd reconsider how rashly you acted today, too," Hikaru informs her, making her even more confused. Man, she just won't get it will she?

"Why? Hikaru, I didn't make trouble for you guys, did I?" she asks. The twins shrug at each other in defeat.

"That's not true Haru-chan," Haninozuka-senpai says. "You should tell everyone you're sorry, okay? Understand?" And tell Tama-chan that you're sorry for worrying him so much, too."

"You were all worried about me?" she asks. Why can't she just understand?

"Do you believe this girl?" the twins ask.

I sigh loudly, making everyone turn to look at me. "Look, Fujioka-san. Believe or not but people will be there for you and that means that they will worry about you," I say in a somewhat cold tone. I put my chin in my hand, like Hikaru-san had done earlier. "So, just go tell that idiot you're sorry."

"Oh…. I'm sorry," she says, her eyes downcast. I smile at them as the twins and Haninozuka-senpai fawn over her, assuring her there wasn't anything to be sorry for. She suddenly turns blue and I nearly start laughing.

"What's the matter?" the twins ask, looking at her in concern.

"I don't feel so good," she mutters. Oh, so she did eat more than she could handle.

"You ate too much crab," Hikaru-san chides.

"Be strong Haru-chan!" Haninozuka-senpai urges.

"Come on, over to the washroom! The washroom!" Kaoru-san says. She scurries away and everyone turns to me.

"I'm surprised she managed to get it," Hikaru-san mutters crossly, settling back down in his chair.

I laugh and nod along. "Maybe it was because our dear mutt was so cold about it. I didn't know you had it in you," the twins tease and poke me in the stomach. I stick my tongue out at them.

"Hands," Morinozuka-senpai says and everyone else looks at him in confusion while I freeze up. Shit, how the hell did he notice?

"What are you talking about Mori-senpai?" the twins ask.

"Akari, show me your hands," he elaborates and I put them up nervously. There isn't any way he could notice right? I put enough cover up on to mask them. He grabs them wordlessly and everyone watches as he studies them. He presses on my knuckles and I wince a little.

"I'm fine Morinozuka-senpai, I just bruised my hands on the rocks," I say, trying to pull my hands out of his grip. He releases me with a grunt and I smile. "See, no problem. I'm going to go to bed. Ootori-senpai had already showed me where my room is," I say and walk out the room. I wonder how they would react if they had seen my hands. I don't even know why I'm so frantic to not let them see it. Maybe it's because I don't want them to ask why I freaked out. I'm just relieved that Fujioka-san hasn't mentioned it.

I lay down on the large bed, immersed in darkness as the lightning and thunder become worse. Shit, I forgot the sleeping pills…. Oh well, I'll just have to risk it.

…

_"I-I thought that m-maybe you woul-" he stutters and I clench my eyes closed so I don't have to see the hope on his face._

_ "You thought wrong. I…. no. I… I have to leave," I say, walking away quickly._

_ "Wait! Akari! I-I'm sorry! P-please just g-give me a chance," he begs, grabbing my wrist to stop me. _

_ "There isn't one," I say, despising the guilt in my stomach. I have to do this. His hand loosens its grip and I pull away, walking into Boss's office. I shut the door and slump into the chair. "I… I listened to you."_

_ Boss smirks dangerously and purrs, "Good job Mutt. I was worried I might have to take more drastic measures if you didn't listen to me." No, I wasn't willing to risk it. "I trust you will keep silent and listen right?"_

_ "Y-…..yes," I say, despair clutching at me. I have to listen to him…. or else._

…

A phone ringing brings me suddenly out of my nightmare and I breathe heavily. Guilt still twists in my gut and I feel a few tears on my cheeks. At least this one didn't last that long. The ringing persists and I grope blindly for my phone. Where the hell is it? Who the hell is calling me? I finally feel it and quickly answer it, putting it on speaker so that I can change out of my outfit. Why didn't I change earlier? "Hello?" I ask.

"Hello, my dear," Uncle answers and I freeze. What is he calling me for?

"Hello Uncle, has anything happened?" I ask, sitting down on my bed.

"No no Akari. I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay," he says quickly and my eyes narrow. Why would he have to check up on me?

"I'm doing fine Uncle. I'm actually with some friends at a villa," I explain, he had probably tried to call the mansion first.

"I'm happy to hear that. Have you been taking the medicine I sent you?" he asks suddenly and I stare at the phone in confusion. Mother and Father had informed me that Uncle had decided against it.

"I haven't received any Uncle. Is there any reason you want me to take it?" I ask and I hear him mumble curses. "Uncle?"

"The medicine was supposed to help with your mental stability Akari, did you parents ever mention it?" he asks and I curse mentally. I can't lie to Uncle for some reason. I just stutter. I thought I was pretty mentally stable… at least compared to how I used to be.

"Mother and Father told me that you had changed your mind on sending it to me." Damnit! Why can't I lie to him?

"Did you finish the other bottle?"

"Yes." Why is he so set on this medicine?

"That means that effects are still lingering, that's good. Have you been sleeping well?" Effects?

"No, I have frequent nightmares."

"Is it about your time with those delinquents?" Usually I would answer yes quickly but now….

"Not all of them were bad Uncle."

"What?" Shit. "You do realize what they made you do... right Akari?" The threatening edge to his tone was not lost on me.

"Yes…. I apologize Uncle. Do you want me to ask my parents for it when I return home?"

"No, do not worry yourself about it. I believe that I will deliver it myself and speak to your parents." He hangs up suddenly and I sit there frozen. Last time Uncle visited…. Well let's just say they don't get along, which is kind of weird since Father and Uncle are co-owners. I grab my phone tightly and stare at the screen.

"What medicine was he talking about?" I drop my phone and whirl around. No. This can't be happening.

…..

Okay people, let me know who you think should be there. I don't care how many you suggest *shrug*


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm on a roll people! Haha, chapters are coming easily lately. SADLY though, school starts tomorrow for me sooo updates may be a little slower. 2,000 VIEW MARK PEOPLE (gah I'm so happy!)! I hope you all enjoy~ R&R!

popsoda2121: Here is the update my reader~ =) hope you enjoy.

SmolderingBlackRose: Haha! No one saw what I wrote coming~ I like the cyber cookie comment =D I'll be getting to the whole Hikaru and Kaoru and Akari thing soon. I have it all planned…. Hehehe. Prepare for drama!

(First) Guest: Haha duly noted~ ;-)

Shadow Fox 2013: Even I was excited for this one! Akari makes a major leap for her character and I was really hyped to write it. =D

XxXKuroNeko7XxX: I'm happy you like it! I know, long chapters can be so hard to find. I feel your pain! I'm happy that Akari isn't taking over Haruhi because I actually really like Haruhi as a character so I was hoping that I could fit in both. Yeah, cliffhangers are a pain, even I hate them as I write them *face palm* I'll make sure I don't go too crazy on them for you. Thank you for voting on my poll~! I usually end up putting in a moment for whoever is voted for just because I like everyone in the host club. Keep an eye out for it.

(Second) Guest: Hehe *thumbs up* Noted and factored in. =P I always put in moments and I'm going to start to get into a section that really involves some Hikaru, Kaoru, and Akari drama.

Skye.O: Yeah, choosing who was there was a big problem for me! I couldn't decide on who I should put in! I hope you like how I wrote it! =D Enjoy~

TartPixie: I know right! I was thinking of it and I'm like, OH MY GALLIFREY, medicine! The perfect and most fitting thing I could think of... GAH! Reference! I love it! Spoilers indeed! I'm happy I managed it well; it was a kind of iffy thing for me. Hope you enjoy~

SilverTear13: Noted~ =D I'll make sure they have a moment or something for you.

I've blown out a total of 25 birthday candles to make my wish come true ever since I watched OHSHC…. Well maybe 39 will work better.

…

"I… It isn't…" I stumble over my words, cold fear griping me.

"Akari… we heard what he said. Why do you need medicine for that?" Fujioka-san asks, flanked by the twins, all of them staring at me with concern and worry. Can I trust them? Is it worth it? Will they look at me differently? I would… I used to be clinically insane for all of about two days, and after that suffered a special case of amnesia before finally regaining the barest semblance of control long enough for Uncle to teach me how to act.

I'm not someone that can trust easily…. Not anymore. The host club has been nothing but kind and a little crazy to me ever since they forced me to spend time with them. I still hate them for making me spend time with them but… it wasn't that bad after a while.

"Akari, what is going on?" the twins ask, the three of them still in the threshold of Fujioka-san and I's room. Why are they looking at me like that? Why do they have to be so much like my staff? Worried about me. Caring. This isn't good at all.

"It's….it's a long story," I finally say, gripping my knees so hard my knuckles ache. I had already washed off the cover up at some point while I was asleep and the majority of my hands are purple. I look down at my feet and see them pretty much the same. I make my hesitance on the subject that they're asking about obvious; I don't want to tell them at all. I hope they drop it. I hope that they understand that I don't want to talk about it and will pretend that nothing had happened. But I know that they won't be able to do that.

They all move to sit on the large bad with me, and we end up in a circle all eyes on me. "You don't want to talk about it," Fujioka-san states blankly, staring at me with her large brown eyes full of determination and worry. I shake my head and her expression become frustrated.

"We don't care," Hikaru-san says firmly and I bite my lip. Why is he pushing the subject?

"What Hikaru mean is that, you have to tell us what you need it for Akari, we are just worried," Kaoru-san amends, sending a look at his brother before focusing on me again. I don't relax at all, instead turning my head down so I don't have to see their expressions. Should I tell them? Wait, I don't have to tell them why exactly…. I don't think I can. I haven't been able to say it ever since it happened.

"I….Something h-happened and I-I-it was bad. I w-was hurt and s-sad. So Uncle h-had me take m-medicine that h-helped me. I thought I was f-fine but I guess I'm not b-better yet," I force the words out, my throat aching from the lump in it.

"What happened?" Hikaru-san asks and I tense up even more, starting to shake a little.

"It's fine. You don't have to tell us Akari," Fujioka-san says and my head snaps up to meet her steady, comforting gaze. "We just wanted to make sure that you weren't sick."

I nod and say, "T-thank you."

"What for?" the twins ask, looking at me in confusion. I wrap my arms around myself, as if to keep all the pieces of me together.

"F-for worrying. B-barely anyone d-does," I answer, looking around nervously. Arms wrap around me and Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san squish me in between them in a hug.

"Awww, even our dear mutt can be cute," the twins coo and I blush. I 'm not… cute.

"Okay you two, get off of her, I don't know about her but I'm tired and would like to go to sleep," Fujioka-san orders and the twins grumble but don't release me.

"We could always-," Hikaru-san suggests.

"Sleep with you," Kaoru-san finishes, and Cheshire grins stretch across their faces at the prospect. I push them both off of me simultaneously and they fall off the bed with an 'oof'.

"No, I'm perfectly fine with my own bed and I'm sure Fujioka-san feels the same. Goodnight you two," I mutter, getting under the covers

….

(Kyouya P.O.V.)

The door shuts behind the twins and their expression immediately drop once they turn to us. This is definitely a…. worrying development. "What happened to her Kyouya?" Tamaki asks, staring at me expectantly. I push up my glasses and sigh; closing my book once I finish writing down what just occurred.

"I don't know. Although by what Akari said, this means that her records were changed," I answer, hiding my frustration. Something seemed odd about her records but I never suspected something like this. Akari's uncle, Gingo Oita, had not gotten the medicine from an Ootori company, which makes me wonder what the Oita family could possibly be hiding. They are being particularly meticulous about the process hiding of it. There are so many unknowns. I rub my forehead and look at everyone.

"There isn't much we can do right now Tama-chan. The only thing we can do is wait for her to tell us what happened," Honey-senpai tells him, clutching his bunny to him. Mori-senpai nods to agree and the rest of us stand in somber silence. There is a lot no one knows about the elusive Akari Oita. If I can help it, that will change soon.

….

(Akari P.O.V.)

I lean against my limo, watching as everyone loads up in the other one. Suoh-senpai stands on the steps of the villa, frowning angrily. I raise my eyebrow as everyone seems somewhat pissed off with the second year. What happened? "Be careful, Haruhi," Hikaru-san warns, staring at Suoh-senpai.

"His highness apparently has a thing for S&M, too," Kaoru-san says and I look at Suoh-senpai in bewilderment. How the hell did he get them to think that?

"I told you it wasn't like that!" Suoh-senpai argues.

"I see. So that's what S&M is," Fujioka-san says blankly. "I let you get away with something funny without even knowing it," she adds as she rolls up the window.

"It wasn't like that! I did it for your sake!" Suoh-senpai yells. I rub for forehead in frustration, what the hell is wrong with these people?

"Start driving," Ootori-senpai orders and I cover my mouth with my hand to suppress a chuckle. They're leaving him behind? Priceless!

"Hey! Don't leave me behind! Wait!" he wails, chasing after the retreating car. I start laughing loudly, he is so stupid! Does he not realize another limo was right behind the one he is chasing?

I slide into my seat and tell Oikanawa, "Come on, let's go catch up to him so that we can give him a ride."

"An interesting bunch you call friends Akari-sama," he comments, driving up to Suoh-senpai's hunched over form. I laugh at his comment and roll down the window, a huge grin on my face.

"Hey Suoh-senpai? Do you need a ride?" I ask, trying not to laugh as he looks up at me hopefully.

…

Surprisingly, nothing really changed. The twins are still oddly attached to me at the moment and Fujioka-san never mentioned what I told them. In an odd way, that is both relieves me and makes me feel a bit nervous. Do they resent me but don't show it? I can't help but doubt it and I try to just believe that they are my friends. It's just hard for me now, which is really frustrating. Ootori-senpai is starting to ask about me too, which is kind of (really) creepy. I mean, honestly.

"You left me behind!" Suoh-senpai cries, tears falling down his face as he confronts his family.

"It does seem like that doesn't it," Ootori-senpai replies, still not looking up.

"We didn't want to risk you infecting Haruhi somehow," the twins respond, glaring slightly at Suoh-senpai. "We don't want her to get some of your S&M tendencies do we?"

"I don't have those tendencies!" Suoh-senpai argues and turns to me for help. "My sweet younger daughter will help me right!"

Everyone looks at me expectantly and I start laughing, gasping in between for air. "What's so funny Ri-chan?" Haninozuka-senpai asks, padding up to me.

"You guys…are so….weird. Haha. I can't believe… you… thought….Suoh-senpai likes S&M!" I chuckle. Where do they get these kinds of ideas?

"Hey! We all saw him trying to blindfold Haruhi and have her put in earplugs!" Hikaru-san defends.

"Yeah, he was going to do S&M on her!" Kaoru-san argues, both of them glaring at Suoh-senpai again.

I stop laughing and look at Fujioka-san in confusion before switching my gaze to Suoh-senpai. I finally say, "Okay, that was weird but I doubt he was trying to do S&M."

"Che, whatever," the twins dismiss me, wrapping Fujioka-san in a hug. "We just wanted to protect our precious toy."

…

I had a doctor's appointment the day of the culture festival so I was absent for the first half of the day but my parents strongly encouraged me to attend the rest of the day to meet students form other schools. I figured I might as well go to the host club, Ootori-senpai would roast me alive if I didn't show up. I'm sure he knows when my doctor appointment ends. Although, it is kind of amusing to picture him doing so….. I shake my head as I walk down the halls, looking for any familiar faces. Yui-chan usually fights to come here, I wonder where she is. I shrug, she's probably checking out the students from other schools. It wouldn't be the first time she did this. I'll have to find her later.

"This doesn't even seem to be worth discussing," a feminine voice comments in a stern tone. "Now that we know the situation, we cannot allow this maiden to remain in this club. We must prepare the paperwork for a transfer to Lobelia at once, and welcome her to the Zuka Club!" What the hell? Why do the strangest things always happen when I'm not there? The doors are already open so I walk in quietly, no one noticing me in their shock. I blink in confusion as I see the three guests. Isn't that the Lobelia uniform? Amakusa-san holds Fujioka-san to her chest. Two other girls from Lobelia flank her, staring down the host club. Amakusa-san's family had come over to my house for a dinner and she had told me she was in a club… so maybe the other two girls are in it too. Huh, so it really is a club standoff, how strange.

Are they fighting over Fujioka-san? It oddly makes sense. "J-just a minute, please! There seems to be some misunderstandings here," Fujioka-san protests, pulling out of Amakusa-san's grasp. "You've labeled Tamaki-senpai a halfer, for one." I raise my eyebrow, what the hell does that mean?

"Tama-chan is a halfer. A French and Japanese half-chan!" Haninozuka-senpai explains and I face palm. While that explains the blonde hair Suoh-senpai has, why does he have to mention that now when Fujioka-san is trying to make a point?

"Ah. But still, I'm not so sure about calling the Host club fledgling and picking on them on other pretexts, as well," Fujioka-san argues and I shake my head at the poor girl. She's wrong about that.

"No, we are pretty new. We were only founded two years ago," Hikaru-san deflates her argument easily.

"His highness created it two years ago when he entered high school after all," Kaoru-san adds. Not helping you two… not helping.

Fujioka-san starts again in a more deflated tone, "Well, be that as it may, if anything, saying their club activities are only held to satisfy their own appetites is going too far. It's not as though they're charging their guests anything." Oh, how ignorant you are Fujioka-san.

"I wouldn't call it a charge, but we do have a point system. We offer priority service, depending on the price of items won in net auctions on the club's homepage," Ootori-senpai informs her while fiddling with his computer. Liar. That only works for third years. "Ah, you see here, Haruhi? Your used mechanical pencil just sold for a winning bid of 30,000 yen. Good for you," he adds, showing us a picture of her pencil with a sold sign. I shake my head at how sad that is, it's a shame what fan girls are reduced to these days.

Fujioka-san leans over the computer and exclaims, "That's the one I thought I lost!" Oh God, that's a low blow. "This is the first I'm hearing of any of this, you know! I never heard we were talking money for this!" she rages at Ootori-senpai, who remains unperturbed.

"You thought we were providing this service as volunteers?" Ootori-senpai asks. Well, obviously. "Well, if you subtract expenses we have for throwing events, costumes, and refreshments for our guests, we do make a slight profit," he thinks out loud, making Fujioka-san grab her head in exasperation. I would too if I was in her shoes.

"Then please don't go selling other people's things without permission! That's thievery!" she yells. Bet you the twins did it.

"It's not thievery. It fell on the floor," the devils protest. Told you. She snaps her glare to them but they get into a nonchalant position, not paying attention to her. Yeah, I'm not getting involved in this.

Suoh-senpai gets in her face, wailing, "Waah! I'm sorry, Haruhi! It's not like we were hiding it from you! Here, you can have my pencil!" God, that's a bit annoying…. And hilarious. I don't know how I have been keeping myself from laughing right now. "See? It has a teddy bear," he explains, showcasing his.

"I don't want that thing," Fujioka-san says blankly. Harsh.

"Then is you like, I'll tell you all the secrets of my success, together with the grand memories of my 17 years," he proclaims, throwing his arm out like an idiot.

"No, of all the things I'm hearing the first time, I care about that information the least," she argues. Well, I wouldn't say that. I found his pleas for her to turn into a girl marginally worse.

"You don't care?" he asks, aghast. Cue the emo corner.

"You poor thing. It must be a shock to be so deceived," one of the girls console, and the rest of them crowd around Fujioka-san.

"Come on, dump this bunch, and come over to us," the shorter one implores and I roll my eyes. There isn't any way I'm allowing Fujioka-san to leave to Lobelia; she's the only one that keeps me form killing the entire host club half the time.

"Amakusa-san? Is that you? Who are your friends here?" I ask, walking up to her. The three of them are immediately in my face, surveying me up and down.

"My my. Dear Akari, it is a grace to be able to see your darling features once again. How have you faired my dear maiden?" Amakusa-san proclaims dramatically, grabbing my hand and kissing it. I don't' react, only pulling my hand out of her grip gently and ignoring the host club as they make ranging noises of surprise. She sighs and says woefully, "I see you haven't changed your mind on your standing on the matter. No matter, I will forever wait for you my dear."

"This is the dear girl you have told us of Benibara-sama? She is as striking as you have told us, it's a shame she won't exchange to Lobelia," the girl with pale blonde hair sighs.

"She is a gem indeed," the one with shorter hair agrees.

I smile at them and say, "No, I haven't changed my mind Amakusa-san. Thank you for the compliments though. Now, Fujioka-san needs time to think about it." And for me to stop her from leaving. "May you please come tomorrow for an answer?" That will definitely be no.

"I was just about to suggest this," Amakusa-san agrees, nodding to the other girls. "The maiden is all shaken up today. We'll be expecting a favorable answer," she directs to Fujioka-san. She puts her hand on Fujioka-san's shoulder as she waltzes past with the other girls. "The offer still stands Akari. Well… adieu," she bids, twirling away.

Fujioka-san has her head tilted forward so that her eyes are hidden and she turns to glare at the host club, making them lean back slightly in fear. I shake my head and move behind her, they are such idiots. "I'll be excusing myself too, now," Fujioka-san says. Ootori-senpai starts taking pictures at her dark aura and she walks out, not saying another word.

Suoh-senpai immediately starts freaking out and cries, "What good does it do to tell the truth, and just pour more fuel on the fire?!"

"The facts are the facts," Ootori-senpai says stubbornly and I rub my forehead in exasperation.

"That's where the term 'withholding the truth' comes in handy," I mutter. A lot could have been avoided if they had. I wonder what Fujioka-san will do; it's hard to say honestly. Then again, she would have to leave the host club, which I can assume is both good and bad for her.

"Maybe we shouldn't have sold her pencil after all," Haninozuka-senpai comments, not really paying attention to Suoh-senpai.

"Hmm, it might have been a keepsake from her mother," Kaoru-san contemplates and I furrow my eyebrows. Who would have a pencil as a keepsake? I mean, there isn't anything wrong with it… it's just that's kind of out there.

"Nah, it was just a freebie from an electronics store," Hikaru-san refutes.

"Gentlemen, think about it," Suoh-senpai implores as her puts a hand against a window and I feel a tick mark form. Oh, so I'm not here anymore? Assholes. "Haruhi may be basically indifferent, but if she had to decide, she does tend to favor men's clothing." What the hell? "Besides, when she first joined the Host Club, didn't she say…" he trails off, probably recalling what she said. Oh yeah just leave me in the dark. THANKS YOU GUYS. "Why did I never realize it before?" he asks somberly. Yeah, he doesn't realize a lot of things, this isn't anything new. I'm just the tiniest bit bitter about them forgetting me. I'll get over it. "It's just possible that the Zuka Club is a much better match for her than the Host Club could ever be, isn't it?" Ha! Amakusa-san and those girls were part of a club. Wait, doesn't the Zuka Club do performances? Everyone freezes up as he finished.

"What's more, she is far more suited to go to a girls' school," Hikaru-san says fearfully. How?

"Waah! Haru-chan is going to transfer away!" Haninozuka-senpai wails.

"What do we do?" Hikaru-san asks.

"With Haruhi's smarts, she'll easily pass Lobelia's scholarship tests," Kaoru-san panics.

"At Lobelia, she'd probably be able to pay back her 8 million yen debt," Ootori-senpai says and I watch as they all panic. Oh God. If I wasn't part of this I would probably either be laughing or think it was sweet how worried they are. But all I can be right now is annoyed.

"Calm down!" Suoh-senpai orders. Oh yeah, cause he is the epitome of calm. "Calm down, gentlemen. Listen to what I have to say. I have a secret plan," he informs them, holding a hand up to exaggerate his point. They all start clamoring and I feel my irritation rising to dangerous levels.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?!" I yell, making them all flinch and cower back slightly.

"Mutt has quite the bark doesn't she," the twins whimper and I glare at them before taking a deep breath and pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Look, I doubt Fujioka-san will transfer so suddenly and risk putting herself behind in her studies. Calm down," I order and they all stare at me blankly for a second. Then Suoh-senpai starts talking. You know what? Screw it; they can all make fools of themselves somehow. I stalk out the door.

…

_"I swear that I didn't say anything!" I promise, staring desperately at Boss. _

_ "Then why the hell are the cops everywhere?" he asks, glaring at me. This is when he scares me the most. When he's quiet and angry, that is how I know that trouble is on the way. He lets all of his anger out once he yells. Now, he's just a contained bomb, waiting to be set off._

_ "You've been having those weirdoes you hired make sure that I can't do anything!" I nearly screech, stress making my voice rise octaves. He doesn't relax at all and my panic rises. He doesn't hurt people he considers traitors physically if he can help it. No, he hurts them mentally and emotionally. _

_ "I don't think that you're telling me the truth," he states, walking up to me and grabbing my chin. "How can I know that you aren't lying? I might have to get some insurance so that I know you aren't." _

_ "You asshole! I didn't do anything! Don't you dare hurt th-,"_

_ "Or what? What the hell can you do to me?" he taunts and I grit my teeth. I can't do anything. "I'm going to say this so that you can understand. If I find out that it was you who told the cops, I'll make you wish you weren't alive." _

…

I freaking love cover up at the moment. I woke up a couple of hours before I was supposed to get up from nightmares and couldn't go to sleep again. The result was bags that make me look like a panda. Therefore, I used the wonder of cover up. Figures that most people won't even see my face because of the Zuka Club performance. I shrug and follow the stream of students that were leaving. I hadn't been able to catch up to anyone so I was wandering 'alone' in a sense. I was debating whether or not to go to the Host Club or just wait to hear about it another time. You know what, I would rather hear myself, if just to spare myself the dramazation of the story I know Suoh-senpai will do. I wade out of the stream of strangers and walk the familiar halls of Ouran to the Host Club.

I wonder if they actually followed Suoh-senpai's strange plan. I only heard pieces of it but one of those was 'they aren't the only ones that can cross-dress'. Suffice to say that I was thoroughly freaked. I stop at the corner before the doors to the Host Club, straining my ears for any odd sounds. The Zuka Club come spiraling down the hallway and suddenly fall over. Was that…. A monkey? What the fuck!? I look back at the direction the Host Club is in and strain my ears again. Is that Renge? "Don't go…. On your own!" I hear Suoh-senpai yell. What did he say in between? I'm not gonna guess.

Okay, I have to figure out what is going on. I pad to the doors and crack them open, letting a sliver of light in. I can't see anything damnit. I open it all the way, letting a lot of light in and showing me… "What the hell did you guys do?!" I ask, staring in disbelief and confusion at the scene before me. All of the male members of the Host Club (excluding Morinozuka-senpai THANK GOD) are cross-dressing and wearing audacious makeup along with ball gowns.

"Hey Mutt!" the twins chorus, waving around their orange fans.

"Ri-chan~!" Haninozuka-senpai yells.

"My dear Daughter!" Suoh-senpai greets, throwing his extensions over his shoulder.

Fujioka-san is laughing at them, clutching her stomach to keep from falling over. "They *giggle* thought that I would stay *chuckle* if they cross-dressed," she manages to get out before falling over from laughing so hard.

I stare at them with a blank face and all the conversation starts to peter off until it's silent, all of them staring at me. "You… cross-dressed," I say slowly. I pull my bag up to my chest and grip it tightly.

"Mutt?" the twins ask.

"You all are…." I start, putting my bag on my table and leaning on it. "So hilarious!" I finally laugh, leaning on the table and putting my hand in my bag, but none of them notice. I grin and pull out my phone, taking a picture and putting it back in my bag before anyone notices. I am definitely going to hack the website and put that on there. The conversation starts all over again and I just pull sit on the table, laughing silently to myself.

"So… you aren't leaving either right?" Kaoru-san asks, coming next to me in his dress. I start laughing all over again, clutching my stomach like Fujioka-san had earlier.

"Leaving? Of course not! My parents hate Lobelia, they don't' like the whole preforming thing," I explain, smiling at him. "That's the only reason I'm even still at this school actually," I add, looking at everyone else.

"Good, we were both worried you were going to leave Ri-chan! We wouldn't want that huh Takashi?" Haninozuka-senpai asks his cousin, grinning widely at me.

"No," he responds.

I wave my hand at them in a dismissive gesture and comment. Two arms wrap around either side of me and I find myself squished in between the Hitachiin sisters and Fujioka-san. "We wouldn't want to lose our dear mutt and toy would we~?" they sing. You know, singing isn't really their best suit.

"It would be damaging to our sales," Ootori-senpai comments.

"I would never allow my dearest daughters leave this place!" Suoh-senpai proclaims and I roll my eyes.

"Like Hika-chan said earlier, we want to run the club with both of you," Haninozuka-senpai chirps and Morinozuka-senpai hums in agreement.

"Now, onto a serious matter! Which one is the prettiest?!" Oh yeah, this is definitely the Host Club.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Gah, High school is a pain. Constantly giving me homework so that I can't write at all. Meh. Anyways~, I hope you all enjoy yet another chapter. =) R&R~!

popsoda2121: ~-~ you have no idea how much that means to me! Thank you so much!

SmolderingBlackRose: Evil plans are forming my dear reader… evil plans that involve a certain club~. Hehe I love them too.

Skye.O: Thanks! I'll probably update once a week now with school and all *cough* not counting now.

Shadow Fox 2013: I know right! I've always wondered what kind of dress they would have put him in! Haha I know, I'm amazing at giving so little information on something.

SilverTear13: EXACTLY! I love Lobelia so much, they're hilarious! =D

I haven't won the lottery yet! I'll get it eventually and then OHSHC will be MINE~!

….

"Come to Haruhi's house with us Ri-chan~!"

"How the hell did you get my number?" I snap, glaring at the phone in my hand.

"Awww, Ri-chan you don't have to be so mean," Haninozuka-senpai whines and I somehow know that he's pouting as he talk to me. "We're going to go visit Haru-chan and I want you to come too!"

"No," I respond flatly, rolling my eyes when I hear him whine more. I don't want to get involved with them during the weekend. They won't have what vague school rules we have to hold them back a little bit. Oh God, it scares me to even think about what they would do without them.

"But Ri-chaaaan," he responds.

"Have you even told Fujioka-san that you're coming over?" I ask sternly and I hear laughing.

"Dear mutt, what's the fun in that?" the twins ask, still chuckling. My eyebrow twitches and I rub my forehead in exasperation.

"Why the hell are you guys even going to her place?" I snap making people around me look at me curiously. Oh yeah. I'm already at Fujioka-san's place so that we could work on our project and she said she had to get food so I volunteered to accompany her. I can't really help…. Unless you count carrying two bags but she didn't seem to mind. I'm not going to tell them that though.

"Akari, if I recall correctly," Ootori-senpai begins and his tone implies that 'I know I'm right' thing he always has. "You were already planning on going over to Haruhi's house and should still be there now." I don't respond and grit my teeth as the rest of the host club makes noises of surprise.

"We're you trying to hide something from us dear mutt?" the twins ask, their voices having a thick layer of mischievous to it.

"Shit. Well, might as well be honest since you already know. Yeah," I respond, looking up as I see Fujioka-san come out of the store. "Don't come. Bye," I order, flipping my phone shut and putting it in the pocket of my jeans before moving forward to take some of the bags Fujioka-san has on her arms. "We'll start working on the project after you finish whatever chores need to be done Fujioka-san," I say and she smiles gratefully at me.

"How long will you be staying?" she asks and we begin the walk home.

"I'll probably leave around one o'clock, which gives us at least an hour to work on the project counting chores," I muse out loud and she nods in response, accepting my proposition. We don't talk much, both of us willing to just enjoy the company. I wonder when the Host Club will show up…. Yeah, I'm not stupid enough to believe that they would actually listen to me. At most, it will delay them. Hopefully they don't come for a few more hours, that way I can get the hell out of here her house now then. A bunch of people are walking in the same direction, whispering excitedly. What is going on?

"What's this out in front of our apartment?" Fujioka-san wonders, eyeing the people surrounding an expensive looking car with curiosity. I eye it with apprehension and horror. Damnit, they were too fast. Ugh, at least I won't suffer alone; Fujioka-san can take the brunt of it. A chauffer opens the door and the Host Club slides out, looking casually amazing. I have to admit, all of them are hot. Fujioka-san immediately leans against a pole in despair upon seeing her impromptu guests and I pat her shoulder to console her.

"Wow, so this is Haruhi's house, huh?" Kaoru-san asks, gazing up at the apartment building.

"It's pretty big isn't it? Bigger than I thought," Hikaru-san comments and I watch Suoh-san pace with worry. What has him in a bunch?

"It has lots of rooms!" Haninozuka-senpai says cheerfully, throwing out his arms for emphasis.

"No, this is what's called an aggregate commoner's dwelling. Haruhi's place is probably just one of the rooms among these," Ootori-senpai explains.

"Kyouya! What's with all these people?! Especially these two doppelgangers!" Suoh-san demands and I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Oh. I was sure that you didn't have the courage to come alone, so it would be better if we came en mass. I guess that was uncalled for. Okay, children, let's go home," Ootori-senpai says smoothly and I giggle at the last part as he starts to walk away with the Hitachiins.

"No way! I don't want to go home!" the twins protest.

Suoh-san is quick to stop them and says quickly, "I'm sorry. Forgive me. I don't want to be alone." He would have the third years with him still. I guess he needs his best friend though. The middle class continue to ogle the cars and their passengers as Suoh-san starts to lecture everyone on what would be proper. The idiot. "Under no circumstances are you to say or do anything to make Haruhi or her father wish that we would leave." He shouldn't have even come if he wanted that.

Fujioka-san recovers from her despair, becoming angry and glares at the Host Club with renewed vigor. "Too late for that. Go away, right now!" she yells at them and they all jump in surprise.

"Haruhi!" Suoh-san exclaims and the Host Club looks at her cute outfit.

"Plain and simple, looking good!" the four talkative ones of the group compliment, flashing a thumbs up. I roll my eyes at their reaction and fix my beanie slightly, looking down at my outfit that they don't comment on. You can't blame me! Being around a group of hot guys and a cute girl makes me self-conscious at times.

"Shut up! Get the hell out of here!"

Suoh-san cringes in horror and wails, "Haruhi is using incredibly dirty language!" That wasn't anything Suoh-san. He starts ranting to the twins, obviously blaming them. Yeah, this isn't worth my time. I walk past all of them, not caring if they see me. I doubt they did, otherwise they would have said hello. Fujioka-san won't mind since she gave me a spare key. I thought it was useless but hey, it came in handy! Thank you Fujioka-san! I put the bags on the kitchen counter and sit down at the table, looking around curiously. Her home looks so…. Welcoming. I'm jealous. My home isn't cold but it isn't warm either. I don't know what to think of it anymore. A small shrine to her mother sits in the living room and I find myself staring at the beautiful woman in the picture. It must have been so hard on Fujioka-san.

From her first session that I had overheard it sounded like she is close to both of her parents. I wonder what that is like. Well, I vaguely remember what it was like but so many things changed once I turned eight years old. I met Yasuo. I started becoming rebellious and my parents distanced themselves. I shake my head to rid myself of the depressing thoughts. There isn't any need to be sad at someone else's house. My fingers drum absently on the table as I wait for the Host Club. What is taking them so long? "I'm warning you right now, you just get a little look, like three seconds. Once you've seen it, you'll leave immediately," Fujioka-san orders in a firm voice.

"Haru-chan, I brought a gift. It's cake," Haninozuka-senpai chirps cutely. "It has both strawberry and chocolate, and some others too."

"Well, I guess we can have some tea," she concedes and I groan. Why does she have to be such a glutton for good food?

"I was wondering Haruhi, where is Akari? She is supposed to still be here," Ootori-senpai reasons and I twitch. Stalker. Damn annoying smart ass bastard.

"She probably came inside while you were making a ruckus outside," she snaps and she opens the door. I hear someone mutter something and then Suoh-san goes berserk, it was most likely one of the twins.

"A wood built, two-story 's about right for a two person, father-daughter commoner family," Ootori-senpai asses and I look at the ceiling thoughtfully. I've seen the great to the good to the horrible. This place is pretty nice for two people.

"Yeah. At Haruhi's size, she won't go hitting her head on the low ceilings," Kaoru-san comments and I roll my eyes.

"It's an absolutely darling little room!" Haninozuka-senpai cheers and I shake my head. Well, at least he made it positive.

"That's okay, you don't have to force yourself to compliment it," Fujioka-san says blankly and I smile, that's pretty much what she said to me.

…

(Haruhi's P.O.V.)

_Akari was coming over today and she should be over any time now. I wish I had scheduled it a little later because I still have a few chores to do but I'm sure she has some other homework that she can work on. I wonder if she will even find the right room….. I sweat drop just thinking about it. Akari seems to know more about the middle class than everyone else but you never know. I take a deep breath and shake my head. She gets so confusing at times. The doorbell rings and I walk out of my room to open the door. Akari smiles at me, wearing a gray beanie with an orange shirt and tight capris. "Hello Akari, I hope you don't mind but can you take off your shoes?" I ask, stepping inside so that she can enter._

_ Her smile widens slightly and she chirps, "Sure." She walks farther into the house, looking around with something akin to curiosity. "It's nice," she finally comments, setting her bag in the living room. _

_ I roll my eyes slightly and say, "You don't have to make things up Akari." She frowns slightly at me and pouts. I take a deep breath and go to get my stuff. I swear, that girl reminds me of a less dramatic Tamaki-senpai at times. I walk back out and set my things next to hers._

_ I find her staring around the room with a warm smile that looks slightly sad, as if she is reminiscing. "I really do like this place Fujioka-san… It's home." Confusing indeed. _

…

(Akari P.O.V.)

"Huh? Haru-chan, we take off our shoes?" Haninozuka-senpai questions, pointing at Fujioka-san's sandals.

"Yes, please," Fujioka-san responds. The Host Club follows her orders, commenting their opinions on the whole idea, making Fujioka-san stare at them with a slightly annoyed look.

"Hey Akari~," the twins chorus, grinning at me widely. I wave hello to the Host Club, ignoring them for the most part. I get up though and move to the wall next to the book case to avoid them. Ugh, and here I thought my weekend was Host Club free.

"Akari," Ootori-senpai greets, gazing at the book case. I nod to him and watch in mild irritation as the Host Club makes a ruckus. "And here I thought they could handle being here."

"I just hope that they don't break anything," I mutter and he hums in agreement.

"True, then I would have to pay Ranka-san back." I blink owlishly and look at him with confusion. Who? He draws out a sigh and pushed up his glasses. "Ranka-san is Haruhi's father. I would have thought you would know that." I twitch and glare at him.

"Sorry I'm not as smart as you are," I snap sarcastically. He lets a small smirk settle on his features and I continue to glare at him in irritation.

"So you admit that you have a lower intellect than I do?" he asks coolly and my expression twists slightly.

I snort and respond, "It isn't that much of a letdown, trust me. It's pretty easy to not be as smart as you Ootori-senpai." He merely hums and I blink as I realize that I had just complimented him….. Again. Damn.

"We were narrowly rescued by commoners' wisdom," Suoh-san says and I raise an eyebrow before staring at him. He has his arm around the twin's shoulders and their expressions are immensely relieved. What did I miss?

"How do you mean?" Kaoru-san asks and I roll my eyes. What the hell are they doing?

"In this place, none of our common knowledge holds true here," Suoh-san informs them, trying to look all-knowing. Key word, TRYING. "There's no telling, but one of our offhanded remarks might inflict serious damage upon Haruhi's heart. Thus in this fight… whoever embarrasses Haruhi is the loser." Oh my God. They each have serious expressions on their faces and I roll my eyes. Why do they have to make everything into a game?

"I haven't the slightest idea why you need to turn this into a contest," Ootori-senpai comments, agreeing with my thoughts unknowingly.

"The tea is ready. Sorry the cups don't all match," Fujioka-san apologizes, setting the cups of tea on the table. I grab one from the tray and walk slightly away from the Host Club, watching them silently. Why the hell is Suoh-senpai examining the cups? I rub my forehead in exasperation and take a long drink of the warm tea. Man, they are so tiring.

"Haru-chan, you get to choose your cake first," Haninozuka-senpai says and I smile at Fujioka-san's slightly baffled expression.

"Oh, are you sure?" she asks, deeply thinking about the cakes.

"Sure," Hikaru-san affirms. "After all, we're used to eating this stuff all the time." How can he make something like that sound condescending? Only the Host Club can manage it and have good intentions at the same time I think.

"Well then, let's see…," she muses. Kaoru-san and Suoh-senpai are on the other red head, motioning for him to be quiet. Oh God. "The strawberry one," she finally decides, unaware of how cute she looks. Of course, the annoying threesome starts freaking out.

"Okay, Haru-chan, you, Takashi, and I will have the strawberry, and the others can have what they want," Haninozuka-senpai explains, handing Fujioka-san her piece. There isn't enough for everyone since I know Haninozuka-senpai will want two so I don't reach to get cake. I'm not one for expensive cakes anyways…. I've always had this fetish for homemade simple cakes. Yeah, I'm weird like that.

Morinozuka-senpai starts putting his strawberries on Fujioka-san's cake and I watch with interest. How thoughtful. "You like strawberries?" Morinozuka-senpai asks calmly and Fujioka-san stares at him for a second before smiling brightly.

"Yes. Thank you," she responds happily. Morinozuka-senpai smiles softly in reply and I raise my eyebrow at the scene. I had no idea that everyone warmed up to Fujioka-san so well. I zone out of the twins and Suoh-san's rant over Fujioka-san. They really have all taken a particular liking to her. Man that makes me feel like a strange type of third wheel…. Or would it be an eighth wheel? Whatever. I shake my head and head into the small kitchen, setting the cup in the sink. I look out the window and soak in the warm sun for a second. I can't help but feel jealous. Man, I think that way too often. I let out a long sigh and push the jealousy towards the back of my mind. I shouldn't be thinking like that about Fujioka-san. She is my friend.

"What am I going to do...," I trail off, frowning as the jealousy starts to creep in again once no one answers. The Host Club would have been more than willing to help Fujioka-san. Stop it. I'm not some jealous bitch that will be an ass over petty reasons. I refuse to lower myself to that level. "What is wrong with me now?" I swallow thickly and close my eyes.

…

_"What do you mean you want to leave?" Yasuo asks in confusion, everyone looking at me with a slightly hurt expression._

_ "We're friends Hebi! Friends have to stick together!" Kyoko protests, her eyes burning brightly like emeralds. _

_ "Why do you want to leave?" Taka asks in despair. I bite my lip nervously and shuffle backwards slightly. Guilt wells up inside me easily. _

_ "Look Hebi, we aren't going to let you go," Kasey states firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. _

_ "Yeah, who else would I make fun of?" Goru questions._

_ "Look, my family found out and they aren't happy. They told me I might as well not be related to them if I continue to be part of the group," I finally explain, feeling my hands shake at the prospect. I may not be close to my family but to be practically disowned stings a lot. I don't want to give up my family… as twisted as we are. I don't want to let them go. _

_ "Who cares about your family?" Kasey snorts and my head snaps up to meet her steady gaze._

_ "You shouldn't listen to them if they want you to leave!" Taka snaps, his normally grinning lips twisted into a scowl._

_ Goru merely spits on the ground to show his thoughts on it, a noise of disgust coming from his throat. "They don't even act like a family!" Yasuo yells his fists clenched at his sides. I start at the comment but don't do anything to say otherwise because he is right._

_ "Look Hebi, I'm going to make this plain and simple. I take back what I said about us being friends," Kyoko says and I flinch, my chest burning with pain. I didn't think she would be so mad…. "We're a __**family. Families have to stick together.**__" My eyes widen and tears start to fill my eyes. _

_ "Whoa whoa whoa! Why the hell are you crying?!" Goru yells in distress and everyone laughs once I begin to. She's right….. This is my family. I smile widely at everyone and they all pull me into a hug. And I wouldn't change it for anything. _

...

"Yay! Commoner's supermarket, Commoner's supermarket!" the twins yell in glee and I whirl around just in time to see them run out the door.

"Isn't this fun?" Haninozuka-senpai asks his cousin, bouncing happily out the door.

"Come on Akari," Ootori-senpai beckons from the door and I roll my eyes before following him.

I walk slightly faster than him and reach everyone else, who stands in front of the complex. "What are we going to the market again for?" I ask.

"Jeez, weren't you paying attention mutt," the twins chide together and I frown at them. Well sorry.

"Sorry that I was trying to drown out the sound of Suoh-san and the two of you fawning over Fujioka-san like love sick puppies," I retort and their mouths fall open in shock. I smirk and turn to Haninozuka-senpai, who was watching the exchange curiously. "Why are we going to the market?"

"Oh, I asked Haru-chan to make us something for lunch and she needs to get some things," he responds cheerfully, grinning widely. My stomach growls loudly suddenly and my cheeks redden as I wrap my arms around my stomach. Hush stomach. The twins bellow loudly and poke my sides.

"What is taking the idiot and Haruhi so long?" Ootori-senpai asks, looking at the door.

"Maybe we should go get them," Haninozuka-senpai suggests and I nod in agreement along with Morinozuka-senpai.

"We have to make sure that Boss doesn't do anything perverted to our toy!" the twins shout and I roll my eyes. Are they still on that? They storm up the stairs and we all follow behind, I'm mostly daydreaming though. "Ah, hello. We're Haruhi-san's good friends, the Hitachiin Brothers." I focus in on what is happening and see the twins stomping on Suoh-senpai, holding out their hands to a transvestite that I assume if Fujioka-san's father. Fujioka-san sits behind him, sweat dropping at the comical scene.

"Papa-san, you're a tranny?" Hikaru-san asks rudely and I face palm. Smooth.

"You're the first genuine tranny we've ever seen," his brother adds and I shake my head at them.

"Sir, did you finally put the moves on Haruhi?" they ask, looking down at the second year. Oh, they are definitely planning something. Fujioka-san jumps slightly and her father stiffens slightly. Oh God.

"Sorry about that. This guy is a dyed-in-the-wool ladies' man," Hikaru-san apologizes and I'm sure my eyes were bulging out of my sockets right now. Are they trying to get him killed?

"He's a pheromone machine, who's fooled around with more girls than he's got capillaries," Kaoru-san explains and I rub my forehead. It's strange because in a twisted way they're right.

"Fooled around?" her father asks and I can feel the anger coming off in waves. That's scary. I edge behind Morinozuka-senpai slightly so that I don't get near any of that.

"No! Who are you saying is fooling around?! I sincerely…," Suoh-san protests and everyone watches him in surprise. Is he confessing now? I thought it would take at least a year for him to realize it with how oblivious he his. Apparently the twins thought so too since they look at him with wide eyed gazes. He bows low on the floor and continues, "…sincerely think of your girl as if she were my own daughter!"

Silence stretches out. "I knew he was too much of a dumbass to realize it."

….

"I see. You're the Host Club I've been hearing about," her father says and I raise my eyebrow at the comment. Really, I always thought of Fujioka-san as someone who wouldn't even mention them. I stand next to the paper doorway and watch Suoh-senpai throw himself a pity party. "You really are a fine set of boys," he continues and I twitch. Oh yeah, just forget about the only expected guest in the room. "I don't know which one of you I would pick. Huh Haruhi?" he asks, turning to his daughter, who is looking at Suoh-senpai. He turns back to the boys and says, "Oh, you can just call me Ranka-san. "Ranka" is the professional name I use at the tranny bar where I work." No offense but…. why is he telling us this? I wonder what his real name is though.

"Nice to meet you," I say politely as I bow and he smiles in my direction.

"You seem like such a nice girl," he comments and I smile slightly. The twins snort and I send a glare their way.

"Professional name? Like a stage name?" Haninozuka-senpai asks and Ranka-san nods.

"That's right, Mitsukuni-kun," he answers and I tilt my head in confusion. We haven't introduced ourselves though. How does he know his name? Haninozuka-senpai asks what I'm thinking and Ranka-san starts listing us all off.

"Mm-mm, it's always from Kyouya-kun on the phone," he answers Hikaru-san's question and I shake my head. Should have known.

"Ranka-san you really are beautiful," Ootori-senpai compliments with a smile as he high fives the tranny. Oh my God. Everyone else yells in surprise while I just shake my head.

"Kyouya," Suoh-san mutters, putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"We're looking after his precious daughter. It's only natural that I say hello, and give periodic reports on her right? Ordinarily that should be _your_ job right?" Ootori-senpai asks, purposely injuring Suoh-senpai's pride. I chuckle before a thought hits me. Wait….. Does that mean he's calling my parents too? Holy shit. I can't decide if that is bad or good.

"You really are a fine president," Ranka-san compliments and I snicker. "Oh, Kyouya-kun, you're the vice president, aren't you? So the president isn't good for much, huh?" I cover my mouth with my hand to stop the laughter from bubbling forth at the sight of Suoh-senpai twitching at each insult.

"Hold on there, Dad!" Fujioka-san says irately and I smirk. "I never heard that you were keeping contact with Kyouya-senpai!" Yeah, well Ootori-senpai isn't known for being talkative about what he does.

"Huh? But Haruhi, you never tell me about anything at school," Ranka-san whines and I roll my eyes. For good reason too, these guys are nuts.

"So then, without telling me you...," she trails off once she notices Suoh-senpai and scolds, "Senpai, would you please stop growing mushrooms in other people's closets!?" Note to self: Never invite Suoh-senpai over unless you have fungi killer.

"Haruhi, the thing about you is…," her father says in a weary tone and then it suddenly brightens as he launches himself at her. "…You're even cute when you're angry!" I blink owlishly at the scene of Ranka-san freaking out over Fujioka-san. This reminds me an awful lot of when Suoh-senpai hugs her….. I shiver, that's really creepy. No wonder she can handle Suoh-senpai so calmly. Fujioka-san pulls out of her father's grip and he asks hopelessly, "Oh, no, where are you going?"

"The Supermarket," she responds. "I'm going shopping, all by myself. I'll be right back, so everyone, please behave yourselves." She shuts the door behind her and Hikaru-san holds out a hand to stop her.

"Ah, Haruhi! We want to go to the commoner's supermarket too!" he protests but she doesn't hear him. Please, there is an easy solution to this.

"That's okay. That's okay. Once she's spoken, she won't listen to you," Ranka-san advises. Meanwhile, Suoh-senpai is still growing mushrooms in the closet….. Dumbass. "That girl made up her mind to go to Ouran, and did all the enrollment paper by herself. I'd like to respect her spirit of independence, but sometimes, I wish she'd depend on me more." He sighs deeply and looks off in the distance, most likely reliving a memory of some sort. He comes back and says, "I'm grateful to you guys. She seems to be happy and enjoying herself at school now, in her own way. Right, Suoh Tamaki-kun?" Look like they help Fujioka-san just as much as she helps them.

Suoh-senpai jumps up, overjoyed to be recognized and says, "Father-."

"I knew who you were at first glance. You're the idiot club president that often comes up in Haruhi's stories," Ranka-san says lightly and I look at him in confusion. Haruhi's stories? So she does talk about the Host Club? I wonder what she says. No, back on track, why did Ranka-san say that she never said anything about us? "Come to think of it, you're the one who mistook Haruhi for a boy right up to the end, aren't you?" Haha, that's rich! I thought that they knew the whole time! He was the last one that figured it out though! How hilarious and predictable! "You just don't get it, do you? You're awful." Haruhi's father is hilarious! "Now then, let's never mind that. Why don't' we all have ourselves some fun?"

The Host Club sits in stunned silence and I smirk. "Sounds good to me, what do you have in mind Ranka-san?"

…

They make it so obvious that they're following her. The twins are sliding along the wall and everyone, except for me, are staring at her intently. If that doesn't scream stalker I don't know what will. Except for that whole 'I know you but you don't know me' line. Moving on, I'm walking normally at the back of the group while they tail Fujioka-san. "So, we end up going with her after all, huh?" the twins ask and I roll my eyes.

"This is what you mean by "fun"?" Ootori-senpai asks and I snort. Sorry we all don't get joy out of calculating last week's profit.

"This is tailing-play, Kyouya-kun," he responds and I pinch the bridge of my nose. People are excitedly whispering about the Host Club and I look at Fujioka-san's back. It's a miracle that she hasn't noticed us honestly. "Then again… I just wanted to go walking around town with a lot of fine boys in tow!" he proclaims and I get a tick mark.

"Am I invisible or something?!" I ask irately but no one looks at me.

"Sure enough, this one and that one are cut from the same cloth," the twins say and I huff. No one will listen to me today. It's annoying.

"You know what, I'm going to just go on without you guys," I say but no one gives me any recognition as I walk away. Damn annoying Host Club.

…

They are even going as far as to follow her in the market… how was I included in this? Well then again, Suoh-senpai is the only one really watching her while everyone else is fascinated with the market. Idiots. Then again, if I hadn't been to one before I would most likely be like them. Thank God that I'm not. "Whether she doesn't know how to reply on others," Ranka-san says and I back track to where I had passed them to hear the rest of the conversation. I have to listen to this. I stop a few feet away from them; I'm not interested in interrupting them. I just want to hear what he thinks and see how things develop. Same old me. "Or if she just has no desire to, she doesn't give you the chance to worry about her." I can't help but think that it's a mixture of both. I mean, she lost her mother at an early age and it must have been confusing as well as painful to lose someone you looked up to and loved. She doesn't want to have to feel like that if someone leaves again. I don't think she even remembers what it's like to rely on anyone now anyways.

"And yet, she has a way of saving others without even realizing it," he continues and I smile slightly. She does, just by being her. It's amazing honestly and I admire her very much for it.

"Yeah, that's something….,"Suoh-senpai says, slightly dazed. "…I understand," he continues, a heartfelt look on his face.

Ranka-san studies him for a minute before suddenly going ballistic on him. I stare in surprise at the scene. Ranka-san shoves him away and Fujioka-san ends up noticing him. I move to take Suoh-senpai's place and watch at the second year makes a fool out of himself. Ranka-san studies his daughter and the Host Club, as if just realizing something. I tut loudly and his gaze shifts to me for a second before focusing on them again. "You say that they help her but you haven't realized just how much they impact Fujioka-san have you? I think that she's going to change Ranka-san," I say and the adult stiffens slightly. "I wonder how much longer it will take for everyone to realize it."

"I can't help but notice, that they seem to neglect you some," Ranka-san states bluntly and I suck in a breath through my teeth. "Are you okay with the fact that Haruhi gets more attention than you?" He must be making sure that I don't' hate Fujioka-san.

"I don't hate her, if that's what you're asking. They do tend to forget me as they get caught up in things but I've gotten used to it," I shrug. I can still feel his heavy gaze on me as I watch the Host Club finally end up in a group, everyone looking for something to add in the stewpot. "I don't mind that much. Sure, it doesn't always feel good to be neglected but they remind me of a family. I'm content to just watch them and make sure they don't do anything too stupid."

…

(Unknown P.O.V.)

"Hey…. Doesn't she look a lot like…?" I trail off, not willing to say the name of my missing friend in case I'm wrong. My companion turns to look in the direction I'm pointing in and the girl suddenly turns, showing the familiar face of our friend.

"Holy shit! Come on, we have to go talk to her!" she exclaims and starts to walk away but I grab her arm. "What are you doing?" Our friend walks away, going towards a group of teenage boys and a girl that all greet her after a few minutes. My hand slips from her arm and her shoulder slump. "I-it…. she found other people."

We continue to watch her and I say, "Why is she so different?"

"Come on, we should leave," she turns around to leave and I jump in surprise.

"W-wait! What do you mean leave?"

She pauses but doesn't look back at me. Her voice has a heavy tone of pain and sadness. "That isn't the Hebi we know. You better keep your mouth shut about it and not tell anyone else. I don't think that we should talk to her again." I look between Hebi and my friend, torn between what I should do. We haven't seen her in so long but she isn't the same. Everyone in the group talks loudly while she trails behind slightly, watching them all. I grit my teeth and shove my clenched hands in my pockets, turning around sharply and stalking away. We'll find you again Hebi; we are a family after all and we always find each other eventually.

...

(Akari P.O.V.)

We all sit around the table, enjoying the amazing stew pot Fujioka-san concocted. I watch with a grin on my lips as Ranka-san starts twitching and then piles chrysanthemum in Suoh-senpai's bowl as the second year says dejectedly, "I wanted meat..." Haha, looks like one parent is a little bitter~.

"Where were you mutt?!" the twins demand and my eyebrow twitches.

"Yeah Ri-chan! I wanted to show you some of the cakes they had there!" Haninozuka-senpai chirps excitedly. I laugh at them and switch Suoh-senpai's bowl for mine.

"That one has more meat and no chrysanthemum Suoh-senpai. I was behind you guys for most of the way there but I got bored and went ahead to look through the market," I lie easily... .well half lie. They all stare sourly at me and I laugh again. "Calm down you guys, I'm sure that you all had fun. Actually, tell me what happened, I don't want to miss anything." I listen to them as they each tell their stories in earnest (excluding Ootori-senpai and Morinozuka-senpai of course but I did get them to tell me what happened!). I meet Ranka-san's gaze at one point and see him staring at me with something akin to shock and I just grin and wink at him.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Haha~ over 40 reviews~! I love it people! **VOTE ON THE POLL. **I'm serious. I take poll votes more heavily than reviews (weird I know). So if you want you're pairing to happen, vote! Hope you all enjoy yet another chapter *thumbs up* R&R!

SmolderingBlackRose: Exactly! I was debating whether or not to involve her old friends but I decided it was time~. I'm happy that you noticed that she becomes more observant. I wanted to emphasize how close the Host Club and Haruhi is, and also show very clearly that Akari isn't like Haruhi.

Shadow Fox 2013: Aww thanks~ hope you enjoy =D

Guest: I KNOW RIGHT! Of course it will all come~ what I wrote on the whole interaction is just the tip of the iceberg ;-) Haha, I can't decide if that's a good or bad thing! Happy you love it~ Enjoy!

SilverTear13: I literally busted up laughing when I read that =D I know, I know, I'm so cruel.

Talyn Dains: ^-^ awww thanks~ I'll try, honestly!

EpicShadowNinja: I'm so happy you like it! Me too, it always seems like the characters are deeper to me. =D I'll try to update faster.

My master plan will be in motion and soon enough I will have ample cash to buy OHSHC!*evil laugh*

…

_"Who the fuck is she?" a teenager about my age asks as he walks in, scowling at me angrily. I scowl right back but don't say anything back. The ass will have to ask nicely before I even consider it._

_ "Shut up Goru, we're playing a game," Kyoko snaps and she turns back to me eagerly. I groan loudly and mumble a curse under my breath. "Okay, truth or dare?"_

_ I look over at Taka… who was still nursing a few bruises, including a black eye, from his dare. He had to go taunt the old man down the street and I found out exactly how deadly a cane can be in the hands of one who knows how to use it. "Truth," I mutter._

_ "Someone's a wuss," Goru taunts and I sneer at him. _

_ "It's called a sense of self-preservation. You obviously don't have one dumbass," I snarl. Okay, so much for keeping silent. He just sniffs and I huff before turning back to the red-haired woman. "Come on, what do you want to know?" _

_ "What's your story?" she asks bluntly and my mouth drops open. Okay then, someone is nosy. Oh well, it isn't like I have much to tell._

_ I shrug and say calmly, "There isn't much. I was born into a rich family, pampered to be the perfect and obedient child they wanted…. Just like my brother. I was the perfect daughter and sister until I met hot shot over here." I gesture to Yasuo and he grins. "Then I found out how fucked up everything they taught me was. "Don't go near the poor person, that's bad publicity." "No pets, they're unpractical." "Go be friends with that boy; he'll be a good asset for the business." I got sick of pretending and became a bit of a rebel. My parents distanced themselves and my brother is desperately trying to change me back into his adorable little sis," I finish, shifting on the chair as everyone stares at me._

_ "You're rich?! HOLY SHIT!" Taka exclaims._

_ "If I knew you were so up there I would have asked to go to your place a lot sooner!" Kyoko says, just as excited while Yasuo just laughs loudly._

_ "So what? The bitch has a pedigree. Doesn't do much for us," Goru says spitefully and I feel my irritation start to rise higher._

_ "Don't be an ass Goru," Yasuo warns._

_ "Too late," I quip and both of them glare at me. _

_ "What the hell is she doing here anyways?" Goru asks again._

_ "She has a name," I say sarcastically. "Look, I don't care whether or not you want me here. I'm going to just drop by whenever I want to. So just suck it up, and deal with it. You can be a total ass or we can start again." The raggedy teen stares at me for a second and then turns on his heel, stalking away and muttering to himself. "I'm Akari by the way, nice to meet ya, you asshole!" I call to his back before turning back to the game. _

…

The door creaks loudly as it opens and I wait in the back room for the guest to enter. I was wearing an old fashioned secretary uniform. I don't know how that went with the whole 'police' thing they got going on but whatever. "Welcome!"

"My, what an unusual guest we have here, huh?" Suoh-senpai asks and curiosity makes me reach for the door handle before pulling it back. What if it's some creep? No, then the twins would be freaking out. "Welcome, my little lost kitty cat," he greets suavely and I look at the door with a perplexed look. Who could the guest be? "Kitty cat, where did you come from?" Suoh-senpai asks in a tone that insinuates that he's talking to someone younger. Is it a girl from the middle school?

"Reverse harem!" a child's voice proclaims and I jump in shock. What little girl knows about those sorts of things? "This is a reverse harem!"

"This can't be right," Suoh-senpai comments in disbelief. No, I'm pretty sure we all heard the same thing here. "Apparently there's still some water left in my ear from when I was swimming in the pool." When did he do that? Wait that sounded stalkerish…. I take that back.

"That must be it, Commissioner," Hikaru-san agrees and I stomp my foot like a child. That's it; I have to see what's going on. I open the door quietly and see a little blonde girl standing in front of the Host Club. Hikaru-san is putting his finger in his ear, as if to remove something.

"The reason why is sounded like this little girl said "reverse harem" must be because there's something funny going on with our ears," Kaoru-san reasons and I roll my eyes. Yeah, because multiple people can have that same problem at the same time and think the exact same thing.

"Debauchery," the girl states and everyone freeze. Who taught the girl this? "Yay! There's debauchery here!" How can she be happy about that? Especially since it isn't true! This girl freaks me out! She points to the baffled Ootori-senpai and asserts, "Glasses character." She moves to the third years. "Boy Lolita…. Stotic type." Holy shit, she knows how this place works! The twins look apprehensive as she points to then and I can't help but empathize with them. I would be like that too most likely. "Twincest." She points to Fujioka-san. "Study hound." Fujioka-san freezes up and I snicker. The girl finally takes notice of me and blinks curiously before shrugging slightly and musing with slight difficultly, "Maid?" I feel like I was back seated for some reason.

She finally turns to Suoh-senpai and stares at him with udder adoration and awe as he cringes away slightly. "Big brother…" she murmurs and then jumps to him with outstretched arms. "You're blonde so you're Big Brother!"

"We never heard about this," Hikaru-san whines.

"You have a younger sister?" Kaoru-san asks, slightly perturbed.

"No, I am definitely an only child. At least I think I'm an only child…" Suoh-senpai says frantically and I shake my head. How convincing.

"Now that you mention it, maybe you do kind of look alike," Haninozuka-senpai says cheerfully. "You're both blonde, and all." Thanks for that.

"For that matter, are "glasses character" and "Big Brother" on the same level?" Ootori-senpai questioned and I sigh in exasperation. Why does that even matter?

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Fujioka-san deadpans. Finally, someone who sees sense! "She called me a "study hound."" I take it back damnit.

"Um… Miss what is your name?" Suoh-senpai asks nervously, holding her up as she wraps her arms tightly around his neck. Wait, she talks about a Big Brother….. Does she actually have one that is looking for her? Holy shit!

"Kirimi,"She responds happily. Oh God, we really need to get her back to her family.

I walk forward and tut under my breath. How am I going to get her to let him go? "Kirimi-chan?" I ask and she turns to look at me. "How do you know Suoh-senpai is your big brother? Have you even met him before?" Okay, so I'm not the best with kids. I may be a little blunt. No big deal.

"Of course I know!" she responds cutely. "We're both blonde!" So I've noticed. "I don't get to see Big Brother a lot so it has to be him!" See no big deal. That's sort of sad though…. seeing your own sibling so little that you mistake a total stranger for him.

"Kirimi-chan, you've made some kind of mistake, haven't you?" Suoh-senpai asks, setting her down and crouching down to her level. Aw, how considerate and I didn't even have to do anything to get her to let go~. "I don't think that I have a younger sister." I wince and watch Kirimi-chan as her expression falls. God, he's even worse than I am.

Tears gather in her eyes and she whimpers, "You're not my Big Brother, even though you're blonde?" No Kirimi-chan that does not mean he is related to you at all. The damn idiot that is so easily swayed by a sad face pulls away from her hurt expression, tears gathering in his eyes too. So dramatic, he may as well be a child too.

"M-me?" he asks, touched. "All right. As of today, I will be your Big Brother, your Big Brother!" He proclaims, swinging her around gleefully. Dumbass, he doesn't even consider that she has an actual Big Brother. "You're so cute, you're so cute…." Of course.

"No matter how easily carried away by your feelings you may be, do you really think you should make such irresponsible declarations to a child that young?" Fujioka-san asks and I look at Kirimi-chan curiously. I wonder how old she is actually.

"I'm not irresponsible! I'll make sure I look after you! So come on home with me!" Suoh-senpai assures and the little girl giggles ecstatically. I swear he tries to cause problems for everyone at times.

It suddenly goes dark and I jump. What the hell? "Kirimi...Kirimi…" an ominous voice echoes. Oh yeah, that's the best way to call a child ever. Take notes class. The lights switch back on and I blink at the sudden change. Who the hell keeps messing with the light switches?! A tall dark wooden door opens and a teenager with blonde hair pokes his head out, wearing an Ouran uniform. I've never seen this guy before.

"Um, who are you?" the twins ask bluntly.

"He's a foreigner!" Haninozuka-senpai exclaims brightly.

"And for that matter, doesn't the door look different?" Fujioka-san asks and I nod in agreement. I wonder how it got there….

He ventures out slightly and murmurs, "Kirmi…" Okay, you can stop repeating her name now, it's really creepy.

"Master…"

"You're forgotten you're attire." What the hell?

"Nekozawa-senpai?" almost everyone says in surprise and I stare slack jawed at the three people in front of us. We can have our servants come to school with us?! Damn! Wait, Takumi would find out somehow and come here…. Oh there isn't any way in hell I am going to let that happen.

The maid recounts tearfully, "Master Umehito is terribly vulnerable to bright lights." Oh, thanks for telling me, I couldn't tell from the way he screams bloody murder whenever someone shines a flash light into his face. "As such, if he doesn't shroud himself in black attire, he cannot endure the brightness and will collapse." He seems to run pretty fast whenever a flash light beams on him to me. "He even has to cover the color of his hair with a dark wig!" That's a little extreme don't you think?

"On the other hand, his sister, Mistress Kirimi, hates dimly lit places," the bald man informs us and I frown thoughtfully. That reminds me a lot of me and Brother….. If for better reasons.

I had never wanted to be forced to pretend to be someone else and Brother was willing to put on any mask to make his family proud, to put it simply.

"Then, she's Nekozawa-senpai's younger sister?" Fujioka-san asks. What an amazing observation Fujioka-san, who would have thought?

The man pulls out a handkerchief and whirls away, dabbing at his eye. So help me. "To tell the truth, that is correct." Suoh-senpai puts the little girl down and I blink multiple times while observing the differences between the two siblings.

"K-K-Kirimi… so this is where you are…" Don't judge people by how creepy they sound. Don't judge people by how creepy they sound. Don't judge people by how creepy they sound. Come on, I can do this.

He looms over his younger sister and fear starts to creep into her in the form of tears. "Waah! A monster!" she squeals and jumps back to Suoh-senpai. Ooooo… rejection.

"It's all right," he assures, moving forward slowly. Hey, he gets points for being persistent. "The cursed puppet Belzenef here is not the least bit scary." Okay… that's debatable. "The Nekozawa family has worshipped cat-shaped objects for generations." Don't judge. Don't judge. Don't judge.

"No, it's not the puppet that she's scared of, Nekozawa-senpai, it's you, yourself," Fujioka-san comments and I face palm. Harsh but true. Nekozawa-senpai flinches a little bit and I can't help but sympathize with the guy a little bit. I mean his own sister won't accept him because he looks and acts creepy.

The twins get in his face and say, "It's because of the way you dress, isn't it?"

"Don't do that! It's so bright, I'll die!" Nekozawa-senpai wails as the twins start to pull his cloak off. Idiots, is this their idea of helping?

"Well, we could just darken the room," Haninozuka-senpai says and runs to pull a large curtain over the windows. Wait, Kirimi-chan hates dark places.

"I don't think…" I say but am dwarfed by a distressed wailing.

"Waah! I hate the dark!" the young girl fidgets. Point made. I ignore everyone else and watch Haninozuka-senpai try to pull the curtain back. I walk over to help him, the conversation seems somewhat pointless to me now.

"I'll help," I say, reaching over the third year to get the curtain unstuck. A frown creases my forehead as the curtain won't budge and I pull harder.

"Thanks, Ri-chan," Haninozuka-senpai chirps and I nod distantly, focusing on the curtain. I yank harder and harder on it, tutting each time that it doesn't come loose. How the hell did this thing get so stuck? I try to reach up higher, as if that would help. "I'll go get help, Ri-chan." I nod and pull on the curtain again, reaching up on my tip toes again. Come on! I yank harder again and the curtain comes loose, making me fall back on my feet. I feel my foot slip and I close my eyes and brace for impact with the floor.

I let out a soft 'oof' as I fall into someone's chest and keep my eyes closed, the curtain still in my hands. "Be careful," Morinozuka-senpai cautions and I nod, letting go of the curtain as he pulls it out of my hands. Smooth one. I'll just cross off graceful from my list of things I have and add clumsiness.

"Thanks Morinozuka-senpai," I say and pull myself out of his grip, smiling at him cheerfully. He merely nods and releases me.

"What are you talking about?! The Nekozawa's are a distinguished, proper family, descended from the Tokarev dynasty of Russia!" the maid screeches and I jump. That was…. Scary. What the hell did they say to provoke that sort of reaction? Besides that, Tokarev? That's a gun brand… what the hell is this woman thinking? Whatever, doesn't really matter I guess. I wonder what the Host Club will end up doing about the Nekozawa's….. They definitely have an interesting problem. I'm sure that they will end up all happy eventually though; the Host Club always manages to help eventually.

I wonder if they could help with Brother and me…. no. I can't think like that. Uncle ordered that I never got anyone involved in family affairs that won't help our family. Besides, if they involve themselves in my life they would all figure out about what I did… I doubt they would look at me the same then. No, I can't risk it.

"Kirmi-chan doesn't know that you're her older brother, Nekozawa-senpai?" Fujioka-san asks and I pull out of my musing, looking back at the group.

"Yes. We have told her many times, but she will not believe us," the maid says as Nekozawa-senpai sulks and I tap my chin thoughtfully. No wonder she wants Suoh-senpai as an older brother, he's the embodiment of a prince.

"Neko-chan must feel so sad about that," Haninozuka-senpai mourns and I hum in agreement.

"Yes," he affirms and I see him kneeling in front of some strange alter. Okay then. That's perfectly normal. "Which is why…I offer prayers like this, every night, that Kirimi will come to love darkness." All feelings of sympathy vanish in me and my eyes narrow, is he saying that she should change?

"No, you're got it backwards," the twins deny. "You should get accustomed to bright places. What are you trying to do to your sister?" Okay, that isn't cool either.

"I think that you're both wrong. They don't have to get used to the light, or love the dark,"  
I snap and everyone looks at me in shock. "Why can't they just accept each other for who they are? They don't have to change themselves to get along, no family should." I storm out of the room and grind my teeth in frustration. No one should have to change for any reason. Families aren't supposed to be like that. They're supposed to be warm and comforting, always accepting one another even if they don't agree. That's…. one of my dreams.

The rose maze stands before and I heave a deep sigh. I walk over to the side and sit down on the bench like I always do, my hands clenching the rim on it in a white knuckled grip. I should be fine with my family but I can't help but wish for more…. That Brother and I got along or that Mother and Father were a little warmer when talking to us. And that just once they would say that they care about me. Stop it. I can't do this to myself. Depressing me over what will never be isn't a habit I'd like to develop anymore than it already has.

Maybe that's why I like observing the Host Club so much. Suoh-senpai makes sure that everyone he involves in his little family is accepted and treated well, if a little smothered. Yes, they are the perfect little family, one that I treasure and watch with envy. The Host Club is something else.

…

Day 1:

"I refuse to partake at all in your silly mission, whatever it may be, if it involves changing Nekozawa-senpai. I'm going to stay in the club room and you can all go somewhere else," I order bluntly.

"She's so cold!" Suoh-senpai wails.

"Why should we do what you say?" the twins counter and my eyes narrow at them.

"One, Fujioka-san and I have to study for upcoming tests. Two, Kirimi-chan will most likely come here again to find out if Suoh-senpai has 'found' her older brother. You wouldn't want her to come in here in the middle of whatever you're doing right?" I ask.

"Akari does have a point. I suggest one of the rooms nearby," Ootori-senpai inputs and I nod.

"Hello?" Kirimi-chan asks from the door and I look over at her.

"Oh! Kirimi-chan! Uh… we have to go do something but Haru-chan and Ri-chan will stay with you!" Haninozuka-senpai says and the Host Club scurries away, Renge-san leading them and Nekozawa-senpai hold in her clutches. I pity him honestly.

It becomes silent once the doors close and we all stare at each other. Fujioka-san finally turns to me and says, "We'll take turns watching over her. I'll start first and you can take over in a little bit." I nod and sit at the table, opening my books and settling down to study. I zone out everything else and focus on just the words. A loud cry quickly interrupts my studying and I whirl around to see what's wrong. Fujioka-san desperately tries to comfort Kirimi-chan about something but she just wails on, tearing streaming out of her eyes. Okay, Fujioka-san obviously doesn't know how to handle kids that well…. I might as well take a whirl at it too.

"I'll take care of her Fujioka-san, you go study," I say as I walk over and Fujioka-san walks away eagerly, obviously out of her element. I chuckle and then wince as Kirimi-chan's wails reach a new octave. God, my ears are dying. I kneel in front of her and ask, "What's wrong Kirimi-chan?"

"B-b-big Brother doesn't want to play with me," she sniffles and I tut. She's back to calling Suoh-senpai that?

"We've been over this Kirimi-chan," I say calmly. "Suoh-senpai isn't your big brother; he's looking for your big brother. How about we do something to pass the time? What do you want me to do?"

She rubs at her eyes and then looks up at me. "Will you read me shojo manga?" Uh… no, I refuse to poison your somewhat innocent mind with such things.

"How about I tell you a story instead?" I ask, picking her up and settling her on my hip. Ugh, kids are heavy. She nods somewhat slowly, obviously a little dejected that she can't read her shojo manga. God, that's horrible.

I sit on the couch and hum as I try to think of something to tell her. Maybe I can tell her something she has never heard before. I've never told a story before so let's see how I do. "Story! Story!" the little demands and I smile at her.

"Okay okay. Susie sat on the shelf in the store, a layer of dust coating her body. She wanted to cry as she watched all the other toys go home. She had been in the store for a long time and everyone had forgotten about her.

Susie was once a beautiful rag doll, with bright yellow yarn for hair and big blue eyes. Her once pretty blue dress was in bad need of washing. She longed to go home with a special little girl and be loved and cherished but nobody ever looked at her when they came into the store. It was because she was missing an arm and nobody had ever bothered to sew it back on. Her arm sat beside her on the shelf day and night for a very long time, just sitting there waiting to be put back on her. But nobody ever did.

It was Christmas again, the most magical time of the year. All the toys in the store were flying off the shelves to go to loving children and warm, cozy homes. All, except Susie. She still sat there collecting dust, her arm lying beside her on the shelf. It reminded her all the time of how unloved she was.

She wanted to cry so badly.

Nobody would ever take her home. She was doomed to sit on that shelf for the rest of her doll-life and be sad and lonely.

She watched as the little pink elephant went down off the shelf. She watched as the little brown puppy dog went off the shelf. She watched as the big, fuzzy green frog went off the shelf. All the other dolls went off the shelf too.

She was left all alone again, one more time.

Christmas eve came and it was early in the day yet. Susie still sat on the shelf, feeling sadder than ever. She would never, ever be loved by a little girl. She would sit on that shelf forever and ever.

The bell on the door tinkled and she watched as a pretty young woman came in with a little girl. The little girl was in a wheelchair and had a cast on her right leg.

"Good morning," the pretty young woman said to the shop keeper.

"Good morning," Mr. Brown replied as he looked at them over his spectacles. "What can I help you with?"

"This is my little girl Nicole," she introduced. "She had an accident. She fell while she was ice skating and broke her leg. She knows that Santa is coming tonight to bring her presents but I promised her that she could pick out something special for herself. She wants a doll. Do you have any here?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. All my dolls sold out for the holiday."

"Mommy, look!" Susie's heart leapt into her chest when the little girl pointed to her.

"Look at that doll. She looks so lonely there sitting by herself."

"You don't want that doll," Mr. Brown told her. "She's dusty and old and her arm is missing. It needs to be sewn back on. To tell you the truth, I don't know why I still have her there. I should have put her in the garbage a long time ago."

"No," the little girl cried. "She needs to be loved too!"

"May we see her," the pretty, young woman asked.

Mr. Brown scowled. "Suit yourself, miss." He went and took Susie down off the shelf and gave her to the little girl, missing arm and all.

The little girl hugged her close to her. "Mama, please may I have her? She's a pretty doll. She's just broken like I am now."

"I suppose we could clean her up. And it wouldn't be a problem to sew that arm back on." She looked at the shop keeper. "How much, sir?"

"Well," Mr. Brown scratched his chin thoughtfully, "I suppose you could have her for free, since she was going to end up in the garbage anyway."

"But I must give you something for her," the mother insisted as she opened up her purse.

The shop keeper looked at the little girl, who was hugging Susie to her. She seemed so happy to have the dusty old doll and knew that the little girl would clean her up and have her looking pretty in no time.

"The smile on your little girl's face is enough payment for me." He bent down to look at Nicole. "You will take care of her, won't you?"

She grinned up at him. "Oh yes, I promise! I love her so much! She just needs a little bit of love and I will give it to her! Come on, sweetheart, let's go home now!"

And as the little girl cuddled her close to her, Susie never felt happier. It was the very merriest Christmas ever for the once unwanted doll!" I tell, watching Kirimi-chan's face for a reaction. Her eyes were wide as she stared off, as if imagining the whole story.

"I just got a new doll too! Oh, now I have to name her Susie, just like the doll in the story! Except, my doll is already really pretty!" she gushes and I laugh.

"Kirimi-sama, it is time for you to return home," the maid says as she walks in and Kirimi-chan grins.

"I know what I'm gonna name my doll, she'll be Susie!" she squeals and runs after her maid. The door shuts after them and Fujioka-san walks over to me.

"I didn't know that you were so good with kids Akari," she comments and I laugh again.

"I wouldn't say that, I just know a good story I guess. You know that you will be taking care of her tomorrow if she comes right?" I ask and look at her as her face shows apprehension.

"I just hope she doesn't end up crying again," she grimaces and I laugh.

"What are you laughing about mutt?" the twins inquire and I roll my eyes.

"Kirimi-chan visited and started crying. I ended up having to save Fujioka-san," I explain and she shakes her head.

"Wow, we would have never thought you would be good with kids," they say simultaneously and I stick my tongue out at them. I don't know how many stories I have that will occupy her though.

…

So I think my ending kind of suckes but it's the best I could do. *shrug* Just wanted to let you all know that I'm taking yet another trip and it may be another two weeks before I update. Yeah…. I hate it when I'm busy! Until next time~


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: OH HELL YES PEOPLES! 50 REVIEWS! I'm like freaking out! Well that's obvious but hey! It had to be said! Just wanted to say thanks and all to everyone for support! You have no idea how much it means to me. Uh what else….. I don't know how long it will take for me to update and finally finish off this episode so we'll see. I'm starting to volunteer at a thrift shop so that might take up some of my time. *shrug* We'll see!

SmolderingBlackRose: Yeah, it just sucks! Haha =) her friends will show up soon I promise, but not before someone else from her past~ spoilers my dear reader. The story about Susie was something my mom used to tell me so after about 5 minutes of trying to get her to tell me it again and me typing it I finally gave up and looked up the name of it…. which I can't remember now but hey! It was a good trip, so happy to be back though.

Talyn Dains: Awwww thanks! =D

Shadow Fox 2013: I KNOW RIGHT! Haha =)

Izaria: I'm so happy you love it! When I saw your review I was like 'OH MY GALLIFREY IT'S A NEW REVIEWR FREAK OUT!' *shrug* just to let you know haha. It means a lot~

Gabby-Paige: *salute* Of course! Your wish is my command! Here it is~ happy you love it!

SilverTear13: *fist pump* SUCCESS! I love her too; I was really freaked out when she first started spewing out sexual references though! Haha

I wrote a list for North…. And I wrote Ouran Highschool Host Club like ten times….. *crosses fingers* I'M A GOOD BELIEVER I SWEAR!

...

_I wave my finger around in a 'no no' gesture, holding the prize high above my head. "No way! I won this fair and square! There's no way in hell that I'm going to share it!" I scold, frowning at Yasuo as his fingers brush the box. I kick my foot out and push him away, watching in satisfaction as he falls. Now, I may sound like a total bitch but this guy nailed me in the head with a freakin paintball for God's sake! I have a damn good reason to be bitter. _

_ "Awww, now you may be cold towards Yasuo but you would LOVE to give me some of the candy right Hebi?" Kyoko croons and she smiles pleadingly._

_ "No. You convinced me to enter the damn competition and put me through hell! I'm going to enjoy my snack on my own," I say firmly and then squeal when I feel the box being pulled from my fingers. I whirl around when it finally escapes my grasp and see Taka grinning at the box, a gleam in his eye. _

_ "THE CANDY IS MINE!" he bellows and then struts away, using his tall height to his advantage._

_ My eyes narrow at his back and I tense up. There is no way I'm going to let him take my gourmet candy away from me. I sprint up to his back and pounce, setting my hands over his eyes so he can't see. Yasuo and Kyoko run after us as Taka yells in outrage. I start laughing, riding easily on his back. "Give me back my candy you damn thief!" I command. _

_ "Get the hell off me woman!" he snaps, still running around the warehouse. I'm surprised we haven't-oh too late. A stack of boxes teeter to the ground and a bunch of groans was heard. _

_ "Great! Now we're going to have to clean that up later!" Yasuo groans loudly._

_ "Just get the damn candy!" Kyoko orders, close behind me. _

_ "Hurry the hell up Taka! They're catching up to us!" I squeal and he speeds up, not paying attention to his surroundings at all. "NO NO NO! LEFT YOU IDIOT! LE-! GOD DAMNIT!" We run into more boxes, pushing those away and then hitting a wall, jarring my hands painfully. "WHAT THE HELL MAN?" Taka merely sways a little and I move my hands, looking at his face. "Taka?" _

_ "CAUGHT YOU!" Kyoko beams and then jumps on me. Yasuo runs straight through the boxes like Taka did and rams into us, pushing us all to the ground in a mess of limbs. Well…. This is interesting._

_ "What the hell were you doing in front of a damn wall?!" Yasuo screeches, trying to push Taka's legs off of him along with Kyoko's ass. _

_ "Why are you making so much noise over some damn candy?!" Goru yells his face red with anger._

_ "None ya' damn business you ass!" I snap back, trying to reach for the fancy box that is just out my reach._

_ "It became my business when you all woke me up!" he retorts and picks up the box._

_ "Whoa! Give me the candy!" Taka urges. He just snorts and pops open the box, revealing a bunch of nice looking candy._

_ "Hell no. It's mine now," he informs us and stalks away. I wiggle around, trying out of the tangle of people._

_ "Hey! That's my candy damnit! Give it back!" I yell at his back and he just barks a laugh._

_ "All the more reason for me to keep it!" he says over his shoulder and pops a candy in his mouth. "Damn this is good!" We all just groan in response. _

…

"Hey Yui-chan!" I chirp as I sit in my seat, smiling at her slightly.

"Oh, hey Ri-chan…," she murmurs and I frown. What is wrong? She is usually so happy…

"Yui-chan? Is something wrong?" I ask, biting my lip pensively. Her family life is fine so did something happen here? I wouldn't know... I'm not with her all the time.

She puts on a weak smile and shakes her head. "Of course not Ri-chan just worried about the test." I'm going to put this simply, she's a horrible liar.

"Hey Akari!" I close my mouth and clench my fists in frustration. Why did they have to come here now?

I roll my eyes and ask bluntly, "What do you two want?"

The twins fake cringe and grip at their chests like I had wounded them, crying out pitifully. Ugh, drama queens. "We're hurt dear mutt," Hikaru-san exclaims.

"And here we were, coming to make sure that you weren't late for the meeting," Kaoru-san tuts and I twitch.

"What meeting?" I growl and then look at Yui-chan helplessly as she watches silently. Wait… what is wrong with her? She's trembling slightly and she bites harshly on her lip, turning it white. Are they upsetting her?

The twins wind their arms around me and start dragging me away. "We're planning our next operation, duh. We all got excused from class for it (our idea~)," they chorus and I groan.

"I don't even want anything to do with the stupid plan you idiots! I want to stay with Yui-chan!" I snap and wriggle to get out of their strong grips. They look back at Yui-chan with unreadable expressions and then turn back to me.

"No! You are going!" Kaoru-san orders stubbornly.

"Yeah, Kyouya-senpai will be pissed if we don't bring you," Hikaru-san states. Are they serious?

"Just tell him you couldn't find me!" I suggest frantically but they stubbornly shake their heads.

"He would know somehow," they say confidently.

I'm screwed.

…

Day 2

"I want to see him now!" I rub my forehead in frustration as the little girl stomps her foot insistently at me, crossing her arms for emphasis. That was like the sixth time she's demanded to see her big brother. God, I hate the Host Club. After a really boring 'meeting' that consisted of the twins and Suoh-senpai listening attentively to Renge-san as she goes through her 'training regimen'. I honestly pity Nekozawa-senpai now. I might just go to training tomorrow just to make sure that he stays sane. And then, everyone goes off to start another day of training, leaving Fujioka-san and I once again to babysit Kirimi-chan.

"You can't Kirimi-chan," I answer dully, long since uninterested in the argument. I was going to win anyways.

"But I want too!"

"Suoh-senpai is trying to find your big brother, you need to be patient." More like they are changing him into an entirely different person, but hey, don't listen to me, no one else does anyways. Okay, I'm a little bitter. Don't judge.

"I want to see him now though!" And here we go again. I roll my eyes and Kirimi-chan huffs loudly once I don't respond. "Fine, I'll go ask Studyhound!" Well then.

"She's coming your way Fujioka-san," I call and then settle down at the table to study. I may be acting a little callous but… okay I have no good reason. It's Fujioka-san's turn to take care of her anyways! I took care of her yesterday!

"I don't think that I should….," I hear Fujioka-san caution hesitantly and I look up from my history book. No Akari, focus here. You need to learn this stuff.

"Oh come on! Pleeeease!" Kirimi-chan begs squeakily and I wince. That girl has a voice that can shatter glass.

"Fine. What am I going to read?" She didn't. Oh God.

"Volume number one of my favorite shojo manga!" Kirimi-chan squeals and I get up from my chair before speed walking towards the sound of voices. No no no no no. I will not allow that to happen.

"Okay, now it a-," Fujioka-san stops as the book is plucked out of her hand and rests in mine.

"What are you doing?!" Kirimi-chan yelps, reaching up to grab the book.

"How about I tell you a story instead Kirimi-chan?" I ask with a sickeningly sweet smile. She looks between my face and her manga before nodding slightly and I breathe a sigh of relief. There was no way I was going to let that little girl's mind be poisoned any more by this stuff. "How does The Little Mermaid sound?"

"I've already heard that one! I want to hear something new! Or you can read me my shojo manga!" she protest vehemently and I blink at her. Okay…

"I don't think that you've heard my version," I persist.

"Of course I have! The little mermaid goes onto the land without a voice and gets the prince to fall in love with her! It's so boring!"

I smile at her and explain, "Mine isn't like that though." She looks at me in confusion and I chuckle.

"Huh? What is it like then?"

"You'll have to listen to find out." She nods furiously and I settle down on the couch, motioning for her to scoot closer to me so that I can put my arm around her.

"Far out in the ocean, where the water is as blue as the prettiest cornflower, and as clear as crystal, it is very, very deep; so deep, indeed, that no cable could fathom it: many church steeples, piled one upon another, would not reach from the ground beneath to the surface of the water above. There dwell the Sea King and his subjects. We must not imagine that there is nothing at the bottom of the sea but bare yellow sand. No, indeed; the most singular flowers and plants grow there; the leaves and stems of which are so pliant, that the slightest agitation of the water causes them to stir as if they had life. Fishes, both large and small, glide between the branches, as birds fly among the trees here upon land. In the deepest spot of all, stands the castle of the Sea King. Its walls are built of coral, and the long, gothic windows are of the clearest amber. The roof is formed of shells, which open and close as the water flows over them. Their appearance is very beautiful, for in each lies a glittering pearl, which would be fit for the diadem of a queen….," I intone, looking off into the distance and motioning with my arms to emphasize each description.

(Haruhi P.O.V.)

I heave a sigh as Akari and Kirimi-chan start arguing over a bed time story. I don't understand what the big deal is, it is just a story. Then it goes silent for a moment and I let a smile surface on my lips. Finally, now I can study some. I focus on the page and zone out everything else; I have to finish this chapter tonight. Mumbling reaching my ears along with awed gasps. I blink in confusion and look around; trying to depict what was being said.

"The Sea King had been a widower for many years, and his aged mother kept house for him. She was a very wise woman, and exceedingly proud of her high birth; on that account she wore twelve oysters on her tail; while others, also of high rank, were only allowed to wear six. She was, however, deserving of very great praise, especially for her care of the little sea-princesses, her grand-daughters. They were six beautiful children; but the youngest was the prettiest of them all; her skin was as clear and delicate as a rose-leaf, and her eyes as blue as the deepest sea; but, like all the others, she had no feet, and her body ended in a fish's tail. All day long they played in the great halls of the castle, or among the living flowers that grew out of the walls. The large amber windows were open, and the fish swam in, just as the swallows fly into our houses when we open the windows, excepting that the fishes swam up to the princesses, ate out of their hands, and allowed themselves to be stroked. Outside the castle there was a beautiful garden, in which grew bright red and dark blue flowers, and blossoms like flames of fire; the fruit glittered like gold, and the leaves and stems waved to and fro continually. The earth itself was the finest sand, but blue as the flame of burning sulphur. Over everything lay a peculiar blue radiance, as if it were surrounded by the air from above, through which the blue sky shone, instead of the dark depths of the sea. In calm weather the sun could be seen, looking like a purple flower, with the light streaming from the calyx," Akari tells brilliantly. I turn around in my seat and stare at her as she recounts the tale to Kirimi-chan, who is enthralled with her words. I hold back a chuckle in fear that I would break the trance that seemed to be cast over the two.

I had listened yesterday too but today, it seems like she had kicked up her story telling skills up another notch. It's hard to describe but Akari gets a look in her eyes and the words flow from her mouth, building wonderful images and transferring all of the emotion to the listeners. I can tell that Kirimi-chan loves her for it. I wonder what everyone else would think if they saw her like this.

I sweat drop at the train of thought. Knowing them (Tamaki-senpai), they would barge in and start swinging her around while yelling about how cute she is. Yeah, I'm not going to let them see that. "It's useless!" I hear someone yell vaguely. I look back in on the pair on the couch, making sure that they didn't hear it too. That sounded like Nekozawa-senpai and I don't want Kirimi-chan to see him. I get up quietly and adjust my uniform before walking out of the room to stop them from being stupid.

The door click silently behind me and the noise grows substantially, to almost painful levels. I think I hear Renge screeching above everyone else. Someone help me. They all run frightfully close to the door (and me) and I hiss, "Will you all shut it!" They all stop suddenly, looking at me in fear and confusion. "Some people are trying to actually do things!"

"Ohhh, my own daughter says that about her loving father!" Tamaki-senpai weeps and I pinch the bridge of my nose, how annoying.

"Be quiet!" I reteriate.

"Why, you haven't ever really been bothered before," the twins point out. I look between the door and them for a minute before letting out a sigh of resignation.

"Fine, but you better all be quiet okay!" I warn before motioning for them to follow me.

"What do we have to be quiet ab-," Tamaki-senpai starts to ask but I whirl on him and zip my lips firmly. He takes the hint and nods, copying my motion along with everyone else. I edge open the door and let everyone in, listening for Akari. We all tip toe towards the pair and listen to Akari.

""It was you," said the prince, "who saved my life when I lay dead on the beach," and he folded his blushing bride in his arms. "Oh, I am too happy," said he to the little mermaid; "my fondest hopes are all fulfilled. You will rejoice at my happiness; for your devotion to me is great and sincere."

The little mermaid kissed his hand, and felt as if her heart were already broken. His wedding morning would bring death to her, and she would change into the foam of the sea. All the church bells rung, and the heralds rode about the town proclaiming the betrothal. Perfumed oil was burning in costly silver lamps on every altar. The priests waved the censers, while the bride and bridegroom joined their hands and received the blessing of the bishop. The little mermaid, dressed in silk and gold, held up the bride's train; but her ears heard nothing of the festive music, and her eyes saw not the holy ceremony; she thought of the night of death which was coming to her, and of all she had lost in the world. On the same evening the bride and bridegroom went on board ship; cannons were roaring, flags waving, and in the center of the ship a costly tent of purple and gold had been erected. It contained elegant couches, for the reception of the bridal pair during the night. The ship, with swelling sails and a favorable wind, glided away smoothly and lightly over the calm sea. When it grew dark a number of colored lamps were lit, and the sailors danced merrily on the deck. The little mermaid could not help thinking of her first rising out of the sea, when she had seen similar festivities and joys; and she joined in the dance, poised herself in the air as a swallow when he pursues his prey, and all present cheered her with wonder. She had never danced so elegantly before. Her tender feet felt as if cut with sharp knives, but she cared not for it; a sharper pang had pierced through her heart. She knew this was the last evening she should ever see the prince, for whom she had forsaken her kindred and her home; she had given up her beautiful voice, and suffered unheard-of pain daily for him, while he knew nothing of it. This was the last evening that she would breathe the same air with him, or gaze on the starry sky and the deep sea; an eternal night, without a thought or a dream, awaited her: she had no soul and now she could never win one. All was joy and gayety on board ship till long after midnight; she laughed and danced with the rest, while the thoughts of death were in her heart," she deplores, pity and sadness obvious in her voice. Quiet sniffles on Kirimi-chan's part are heard slightly over Akari's smooth voice.

"Hey hey, don't cry Kirimi-chan," Akari consoles and wraps her arms around the little girl.

"But it's so sad!" she wails in protest and Akari smiles slightly.

"The story isn't over yet Kirimi-chan," she mentions and Kirimi-chan looks up at her in hope.

"So she does end up with the prince!?"

"You won't find out if you don't stop crying and let me finish the story will you?" Akari teases and Kirimi-chan wipes her face hurriedly, looking at Akari to continue.

"Who would have known Ri-chan was so good at telling stories!" Honey-senpai whispers and everyone nods in agreement.

"It is definitely an interesting ability for one like her to have," Kyouya-senpai offers.

"My daughter….. is wonderf-," Tamaki-senpai starts to gush but the twins plant their hands over his mouth and shush him quickly. I sigh in relief and glare at the second year. Can't he wait till after the story to start going off? I turn back to Akari and tune into her story again.

"The sun rose above the waves, and his warm rays fell on the cold foam of the little mermaid, who did not feel as if she were dying. She saw the bright sun, and all around her floated hundreds of transparent beautiful beings; she could see through them the white sails of the ship, and the red clouds in the sky; their speech was melodious, but too ethereal to be heard by mortal ears, as they were also unseen by mortal eyes. The little mermaid perceived that she had a body like theirs, and that she continued to rise higher and higher out of the foam. "Where am I?" asked she, and her voice sounded ethereal, as the voice of those who were with her; no earthly music could imitate it.

"Among the daughters of the air," answered one of them. "A mermaid has not an immortal soul, nor can she obtain one unless she wins the love of a human being. On the power of another hangs her eternal destiny. But the daughters of the air, although they do not possess an immortal soul, can, by their good deeds, procure one for themselves. We fly to warm countries, and cool the sultry air that destroys mankind with the pestilence. We carry the perfume of the flowers to spread health and restoration. After we have striven for three hundred years to all the good in our power, we receive an immortal soul and take part in the happiness of mankind. You, poor little mermaid, have tried with your whole heart to do as we are doing; you have suffered and endured and raised yourself to the spirit-world by your good deeds; and now, by striving for three hundred years in the same way, you may obtain an immortal soul."

The little mermaid lifted her glorified eyes towards the sun, and felt them, for the first time, filling with tears. On the ship, in which she had left the prince, there were life and noise; she saw him and his beautiful bride searching for her; sorrowfully they gazed at the pearly foam, as if they knew she had thrown herself into the waves. Unseen she kissed the forehead of her bride, and fanned the prince, and then mounted with the other children of the air to a rosy cloud that floated through the aether.

"After three hundred years, thus shall we float into the kingdom of heaven," said she. "And we may even get there sooner," whispered one of her companions. "Unseen we can enter the houses of men, where there are children, and for every day on which we find a good child, who is the joy of his parents and deserves their love, our time of probation is shortened. The child does not know, when we fly through the room, that we smile with joy at his good conduct, for we can count one year less of our three hundred years. But when we see a naughty or a wicked child, we shed tears of sorrow, and for every tear a day is added to our time of trial!" The End," she finishes a small smile on her face.

"That's the end?! No, no no! She's supposed to end up with the prince!" Kirimi-chan protests childishly, pouting at her.

Akari laughs loudly and smiles brightly at the girl. "Not every story has the perfect fairy tale ending Kirimi-chan, everyone still ended up happy though, the prince got a wife that he loved and the mermaid will obtain an immortal soul," she explains.

"That was…. So beautiful my sweet daughter! I never thought that you had such a talent!" Tamaki-senpai gushes and rushed forward along with the rest of the club. And so it begins.

(Akari P.O.V.)

Suoh-senpai runs forward and envelops me in his arms, swinging me around as a shocked Kirimi-chan watch. The world is spinning. The world is spinning. Oh this is sooo not good. "I never know that you could tell such good stories! It as poetic! Beautiful! Stunning! A-," the second year continues to compliment.

"Let me go! The world should not be spinning! Put me down right now!" I order and Suoh-senpai stops and hesitates a second before putting me down and retreating to his corner, looking a lot like a kicked puppy. Don't cave. Don't cave. I can be strong. Be strong. Come on Akari, you can do this. "Ugh, fine! Thank you! Just don't spin me around okay?" I cave and Suoh-senpai jumps up, a wide smile on his face. Damn puppy dog face.

A force hits me in the back and I feel Haninozuka-senpai latch onto me. "That was so cool Ri-chan! Right Takashi?" he asks his cousin.

The third year gazes at me for a second in consideration and then nods. "It was nice," Morinozuka-senpai compliments and I grin.

"Wait! Why did Mori-senpai get a smile!?" Suoh-senpai asks and I whirl on him, holding onto Haninozuka-senpai's legs to make sure that he doesn't fall off.

"He doesn't pick me up and twirl me around without warning!" I snap and stick my tongue out at him once he whimpers.

"You're a good story teller Akari," Fujioka-san intervenes and I nod at her, a small smile on my lips.

"Well well, we're quite surprised dear mutt," the twins start and I sigh, here we go. "Who would have thought that you were actually good at something." I frown, is it just me or are they unusually harsh today?

"What is that supposed to mean?" I retort, glaring at them slightly.

Hikaru-san just shrugs and continues lightly, "I mean you're just okay at pretty much everything you do so for you to actually excel at something is kind of surprising." The temperature in the room suddenly grows slightly colder and I tense up at the jab. Oh hell no.

"Kirimi-sama, it is time for you to go home," the maid interrupts, walking in on the tense atmosphere. Damnit, I forgot the girl was even here.

"Fine," she answers a little dejected and then turns to me. "Bye! I'll see you tomorrow!" I nod and smile at her as she walks out. Haninozuka-senpai goes back to his cousin as everyone says their goodbyes.

The door clicks shut and I whirl on the twins, pointing an accusing finger their way. "Look, I really don't know why you are acting like such bastards but can you just stop it," I snap and they look at me with bored expressions.

"We don't know what you're talking about," Kaoru-san says.

"That's shit and you know it Kaoru-san!" I retort, nearly shaking with anger now. "First Hikaru-san insults me on nearly everything I do and then you have the gall to act innocent about it!" Silence descends on the room and I rub my forehead in frustration. "Whatever, I have to go."

"Be sure to come on time tomorrow Akari," Ootori-senpai reminds me and I cast a look over at the silent twins, who are glaring at me slightly.

"Maybe," I answer and then storm out of the room.

…

(Tamaki P.O.V.)

The door slams shut and an awkward silence settles on everyone. "I should get going too, I need to go study at home," Haruhi says and walks out, the twins following her silently.

"We need to go too and be home in time for dinner!" Honey-senpai chirps and they third years leave.

I look at my best friend and ask, "Do you think that she will come tomorrow?"

He pushes up his glasses and explains, "It's hard to say, she looked to be quite upset. She even let everyone in plain view see that she can tell the twins apart, which is something she has been trying to avoid for a while now. All for good reason though, what Hikaru and Kaoru said was out of line, even for them." I let out a soft sigh at the reminder of what they said. Hikaru and Kaoru do a lot of things that I don't understand right away but this is the most confusing so far.

"Yeah, we'll see. If not, I will make sure that our dear daughter comes back to us soon enough!" I promise, smiling widely.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Tamaki, if Hikaru and Kaoru keep acting like they did I don't know is she will want to come back." I slouch slightly but then perk up.

"She has too though! We're her friends!" I proclaim.

"She does have friends outside of the Host Club Tamaki."

_"Be sure to come on time tomorrow Akari," Kyouya reminds her and I tilt my head in confusion. Why does he need to remind her of that? I turn to look at the first year and see her glance at the twins, an unreadable expression on her face now._

_ "Maybe." Oh, so he was just seeing how upset she was. I hope that you don't leave Akari; I haven't succeeded in making you happy yet. For some odd reason though, I don't think that I'm the only one that hopes that will happen anymore. _


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Okay, I am going to pretty much drag out the episode a little bit longer… hehe I swear it will be done soon~.

Shadow Fox 2013: Aww Thank you! =D

SmolderingBlackRose: Aww thanks! =) Hope you love it~

: Haha, it's okay! I forget a lot too. I'll try to update faster I swear!

SilverTear13: I nearly fell out of my chair when I read this! Hilarity at its best I tell you. But no, Tamaki most definitely is NOT going to date Akari. Just… no. He just naturally wants everyone to be happy and has quite literally taken his father figure part quite seriously.

Sophia: *gasp* my story feels so loved~. Thank you sooo much! I'm happy that you can connect to my story (hoping for someone to feel the sadness is a little strange though). All will be explained soon enough; the whole random fit of rudeness will be shown in either this chapter or the next… PROMISE. And I have taken your suggestion into consideration. A vote on the poll would mean even more though * COUGH COUGH* VOTE ON THE POLL I TELL YOU. If you already did, thank you very much for doing so. =) Enjoy~

Kso12: Haha, I love the Pokémon reference. ;-) I would hope that I know who you voted for.

I own OHSHC. I don't Own OHSHC. I own OHSHC. I don't own- shit I ran out of petals. GET ME ANOTHER FLOWER ASAP PEOPLE

…

(Kyouya P.O.V.)

She didn't come to the Host Club today. I type on my computer as I try to calculate the profit made today, but it was nonexistent. Everyone seemed to be a little thrown off by her obvious absence and lack of sarcasm. The only ones that looked the least bothered were the twins. I still don't understand why they were so upset yesterday; there hasn't been any reason for them to be hostile towards her. Personally, I don't care but since it continues to affect our business so much, I have to make sure that Akari returns soon.

"Kyouya…. Where is my dear daughter?" Tamaki wails woefully and I resist the urge to heave a deep sigh. Okay, Kyouya, just calm down.

I turn around in my chair and respond frostily, "Well, as she had informed us yesterday, she may have not have come today due to…. Strenuous circumstances. I allowed this due to the tension caused by Hikaru and Kaoru."

One of them snorts and we turn to look at the brothers. "I don't get the big deal," Hikaru says bitterly.

"Yeah, it is just one girl," Kaoru supports condescendingly and I see Haruhi watching, her hands starting to curl into fists. Well, this is about to become interesting.

"What do you mean no big deal?!" Tamaki gasps and I pinch the bridge of my nose before turning back to my laptop. "Your dear sister has not attended our club due to the insults you threw at her! You devilish twins should go find her and beg for forgiveness!"

"Please, like we should ask for forgiveness from her!" the twins shout back and I rub my temples in exasperation. They're lucky that there aren't any customers here to hear this.

"Why are you being so mean to Ri-chan, Hika-chan and Kao-chan?" Honey-senpai asks childishly, hugging his bunny to himself as Mori-senpai follows silently behind, looking at the twins with something akin to disapproval. Wonderful, now everyone is involved.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asks, frowns set on both of their faces.

"You should go apologize!" Tamaki reiterates, pointing an accusing finger at them for emphasis before moving it to the door.

"Hello?" a deep voice asks and everyone freezes before turning to see the newcomer. A slightly tall boy stands there; he looks to be in Hikaru and Kaoru's class. I believe that his name was Ryuuga Ito, if I remember correctly, with a good amount of connections in the art industry. He was an average student, in both grades and social standing.

"Who are you?" the twins ask together.

He rubs the back of his neck nervously and I resist the urge to sigh in exasperation. "I'm Ryuuga Ito," he finally introduces.

"What do we owe the pleasure for you to visit us?" Tamaki asks, well at least he doesn't automatically assume that every male student that comes in here is gay anymore.

"Ah, Oita-san asked me to grab her bag during class today. Have you seen it anywhere?" He asks, looking at us quizzically. I don't remember seeing her take it with her but I haven't seen it around the room either. Maybe a customer took it or something, this could be troublesome.

"No, we haven't. Why didn't Akari come here to check here herself?" Tamaki asks, probably knowing the answer already but having to check anyways.

"Oh," he glances around nervously and my eyes flit to the twins for a second before returning to the first year in front of us. "She said she was going to go check somewhere else. I don't know what happened but she looked pretty pissed too," he adds, looking at the twins longer than everyone else. Well it seems like he has an idea at least.

"We'll keep an eye out for it Ito-san," Haruhi assures and he leaves, mumbling to himself.

It stays silent for a moment before Tamaki whirls on the twins again and orders, "Now go apologize!"

"No," the say firmly.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!" So help me.

"Will you three shut up?!" Haruhi snaps and they cower away slightly. Thank goodness.

(Akari P.O.V.)

Now, if anyone had asked, I would have said that I was most definitely **not** avoiding the Host Club. That is a preposterous idea. To myself, I will say that I am trying with every FIBER of my being to not be within 10 feet of the Host Club. May it seem a little strange to be avoiding the whole club when only the twins were annoying? Of course, but entirely justified in my opinion. I just…. need a break from them. I'm worried that they would try to get the twins and me to go back on agreeable terms at the very least. No, I most definitely do not want that to happen. So, of course, avoiding them like the plague totally helps.

I also sent Ito-san to go find my bag for me….. My sensei's were, quite frankly, pissed that I didn't have any of my work. Needless to say, I owe a few special favors to my sensei's now.

I admit, it is very cowardly of me to just avoid them and all but I just can't. "Oita-san!" I hear my new found friend call and I turn to see Ito-san jogging towards me, his hands disappointingly empty.

"Hey, Ito-san," I greet, smiling at him as he catches his breath. "Thank you for running that errand for me."

He looks up at me and nods. "No problem, they haven't seen it though. Sorry I wasn't much help."

I wave my hand dismissively at the comment and grin at him. "No, you were a lot of help Ito-san. I'll see you tomorrow at school." I start to walk away but I hear him clear his throat to say something and I pause slightly. What is making him so nervous?

"Uh… Oita-san…. What is happening between you and the twins?" he asks and I heave a sigh. Well then, I made it a lot more obvious than I thought I did.

"What are you talking about?" Yeah, fall back onto playing stupid. Every time, every time.

"Well the twins were glaring at you all through class." Well then, the twins were the ones that made it so obvious…. Wonderful.

"It isn't anything big Ito-san. See you tomorrow." I wave goodbye and continue walking, pulling out my phone to call Oikanawa.

"Hello?" he asks.

"Hey, Oikanawa, can you come pick me up?" I say more than ask. He hums an affirmative and I slide my phone back into my pocket. I wonder how long it will take for him to get here…. I hope not that long.

"Oh, it's you!" a childish voice calls in my direction and I turn to look at its owner. "Come on, I want to hear another story today!" Kirimi-chan urges and I give her a wane smile.

"Hi, Kirimi-chan. How about you go to Fujioka-san instead and ask her to tell you a story?" I suggest, feeling a pang of guilt as her expression falls slightly.

"Study hound?" she asks doubtfully and I nod.

"Sorry, but I'm a little busy today Kirimi-chan, maybe another time," I placate and she nods after a little bit and runs towards the Host Club, listing off possible stories along the way. I heave another sigh as she turns the corner and start walking away again. Of course I feel bad for not being able to spend time with the little girl but I just feel selfish today.

I finally reach the entrance and see the welcome sight of Oikanawa and my limo parked at the curb. He grins at me and tips his hat as he opens the door and I slide in. "Hey Oikanawa, what have you been up to?" I ask conversationally once he settles into his seat and he just sends me a look through the mirror.

"Better yet, what are you doing asking for a ride? Don't you have the Host Club to go to?" Oh great, even my staff supports them.

I rub the back of my head sheepishly and I can feel that my expression has turned sour. "I didn't feel like it today."

He raises and eyebrow at me and shakes his head. "You aren't that angry or hurt about whatever happened are you?" Leave it to him to see right through me. I shake my head no and he stares at me hard for a little bit before pulling away from the curb, mumbling about stubborn teenagers the whole way.

…

_"Akari!" I look up, startled since I had been staring at the sidewalk, and glance around for whoever had called my name._

_ I blink in surprise at who it is. "Goru?" I ask in confusion, just making sure that it really is him. His tone wasn't rude or sarcastic….. What the hell is wrong with him? It's been almost two months since I met him and he never dropped that tone but now he sounds almost friendly…. It is seriously freaking me out. _

_ "Who else would it be?" _

_ "Did you somehow get a hold of drugs? Are you sick? Are you an imposter? Are you sure that you didn't get drugs?" I inquire in at a fast pace, my words blurring together. No one I know does drugs but I guess there is a first for everything and this is definitely a first. _

_ He laughs and grins at me, as if that was a stupid idea. Okay, something must have happened. "Where do you come up with these things?" _

_ "Are you kissing my ass so that I will do something for you? What do you want?" I demand, glaring at him now. If the bastard had thought I was going to run some errand for him he was so screwed. I'm going to kick his as-._

_ He slings an arm around me and pulls me close, laughing loudly again and forcing me to keep pace with me. He leans close to my ear and whispers, "There are some thugs that are following me and I just want a reason to get away easy, chill." He should have said that in the first place, the damn idiot. I force myself to relax under his touch and send him a fake smile. Ugh, this makes me want to puke. I have to though, the last time some people were after Goru he got jumped and beat. He probably has a few of the bruises still coloring his side. What can we say; Goru just has a knack for pissing people off. _

_ If we want to get away from these people we are going to have to go somewhere crowded and stay there for a long time so they either get bored or we lose them. There aren't that many places around here…. None of them with a somewhat safe route so that only leaves- god damn bastard. "Come on, we have to hurry to the mall and get to the store I like, the sale will end!" I urge in a fake voice and pull him forward, laughing inwardly at his really disturbed and confused expression. "You so owe me for this," I growl lowly, pulling him with me with a plastered smile. _

…

I amble into my class, smiling to myself when no one is there. Day two of avoidance and it was going smoothly if I do say so myself. I hum to an unknown tune as I settle down in my seat and turn to stare out the window. I wonder if Yui-chan will be here today, she never mentioned going off on business and she seemed fine physically last time I spoke with her. Speaking of which, why was she so…. Put off by the twins? I wouldn't venture to say that she was hurt, maybe a little but I think that it was leaning more towards embarrassed. I'll talk to her later about it, no need to worry needlessly I guess. "Akari?" I hear a familiar voice ask and I turn in my seat to look at the cross-dresser, smiling at her slightly. I actually don't mind Fujioka-san, she will be the most likely to let me do as I please…. I think. Eh, I'm willing to take the risk.

"Hey Fujioka-san, you're here early," I greet, watching as she sets her things on her desk.

"I usually come here at this time, you're the one who is early," she retorts jokingly and I let a short laugh bubble forth.

"I guess so, I just didn't feel like waiting for Oikanawa to take his lovely time getting the car ready," I say and she sweat drops, probably over the fact that I have a driver and all that rich stuff.

"Are you avoiding the twins?" she asks bluntly and I blink at her owlishly. I mean, I knew she was blunt and all but that was just really out of nowhere.

I just offer a shrug and say, "Pretty much." She gives me a hard stare and I raise my hands innocently. "All for good reason, they're the ones that insulted me."

She nods and clarifies, "True, but it seems to be affecting you more than most comments would have. I mean, they were being harsh but I would think that you would stay there if only to spite them, instead you are avoiding the Host Club." Well, I must be pretty damn obvious.

I rub the back of my neck nervously and respond hesitantly, "It does bother me…. I just need a break from the Host Club is all."

"Just make sure that it is just a break Akari," Fujioka-san shrugs and then opens a book. I heave a sigh and return to looking out the window, at least she is giving me some space.

…

"Yui-chan!" I call, waving my hand to try to get her attention as she moves away from me. She glances back at me and her face turns blank, a hint of something in her expression. What's wrong? She stops to wait for me to catch up and I push through the crowd, smiling at her widely once I reach her. "Do you want to go to the fountain like we usually do?" I ask, gesturing to the bentos in our hands. It'll be nice to just sit and talk to Yui-chan again; the Host Club has been taking up all my time lately.

"Sounds like a plan," she comments, her usually light tone slightly somber. Okay, something is really wrong; I'll have to ask her about it once we're alone. We're pretty much silent until we get to the fountain and we settle down.

"What have you been up to lately Yui-chan?" I ask this seems like a safe subject. Yui-chan isn't the type to just spill all her problems once you ask about it at first.

"Nothing much, there hasn't been anything exciting to do. We're planning a trip to England next month to expand our business relationships so I'll be gone then. Otherwise things have been quiet and relaxing, if a little boring. Why aren't you with the Host Club?" she asks the last question with a bitter undertone and I look at her in confusion. Did they do something to her? Or was it me? Should I ask her about it?

"Oh, the twins and I aren't getting along," I answer and then shrug. "I just want a break from them is all." Her expression falls some and I scan her face with worry. "Yui-chan? Is something wrong?"

"So the rumors are true," she says, avoiding my question. "Everyone is talking about it."

"Yui-chan, what's wrong?" I persist, shifting a little closer to her.

"It's nothing Ri-chan," she tries to assure but her voice wavers slightly. I give her a disbelieving look and she sighs in resignation. "Ri-chan, we're best friends right?"

I blink at her and nod. "Of course."

"Is the Host Club your friend too?" Are they? I don't really know anymore.

"Most of them… I think."

"Then why do you spend more time with them than you do with me?" I freeze up, I haven't. Oh God, I've been totally ignoring Yui-chan pretty much. Why? I've had plenty of times to tell them that I don't want to hang out with them and spend time with Yui-chan but I…. "I see. Look Ri-chan, you didn't have to avoid them all the time or anything, just a phone call or a lunch every once in a while. It was fine at first but then you started talking to me less and less. Then you stopped all together and the only time I even saw you was during class or when I was a customer. Yesterday was the first time you had talked to me in almost a month." I stay silent, feeling a little self-hatred at the moment. She stares at me for a second before getting up, letting another sigh through her lips. "I have to go. Bye….Oita-san."

Why didn't I go to her when I could? Simple, I forgot about her. Oh what have I done?

…

"Rishou-sama is requesting you," Saki informs me, a hint of trepidation in her tone and I feel a twinge of worry eat at me. She's a little nervous naturally but I have a bad feeling about this. Dinner last night had gone fine, even if it was just the two of us since Mother and Brother are away on a business trip. And here I thought I would have a relaxing weekend.

"I'm coming Saki," I call and let her lead me through the hallways, even though I know the way well enough…. I think. I never was the best with directions. "Do you have any idea what he wants to speak to me about Saki?" I ask after a minute of awkward silence.

She shakes her head and answers mournfully, "I'm sorry Akari-sama but he didn't inform me of what he wanted to speak to me about, I would have asked but…" The sentence trails of the 'he would have become angry with me' obvious through her skittish movement. I can't blame her for it though; Father can be scary when he is angry, no in the physical way but more mentally 'I can ruin your life' sort of thing. Having unwavering loyalty to me only helped her so much… at some point it would probably hinder her chances of keeping a job here. No, I definitely do not blame her.

"It's okay Saki, I understand," I say soothingly, putting my hand on her arm. I wonder if she has someone else that she has to keep the job for, not that she needs a better reason than to not want to get fired. I blink at the sudden realization that I really know nothing about my staff's lives yet they know so much about mine. I never knew I depended on them so much as for me to just load all my problems onto them without even considering their problems. Of course, I'm not going to stop doing that, I'm not nearly so selfless but I might as well start asking about them.

"Akari-sama has arrives Rishou-sama," Saki says formally in a timid voice and then opens the door at a quick 'come in'. Damnit, he doesn't sound pleased at all.

"Father, you sent for me," I say politely, bowing to him and taking a seat as he does.

"Yes I did, I wanted to speak to you about your recent habits," he answers, looking at me sternly. Confusion flits through me, growing by the second, what habits are new? I haven't really changed lately.

"If I may ask, what recent habits are you talking about?" I venture hesitantly; I don't want him to become pissed at me.

"If I remember correctly, you are supposed to be attending a Host Club run by prominent names in multiple industries. Lately though you have been coming straight home after school; I expect you to continue to attend their club and socialize more, Akari," he informs me and I internally cringe. Damn, I don't want to be near them.

"Well, I'm not on the best of terms with them at the time Father." As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew they were the wrong ones. Father's muscles go taunt and his whole body stiffens as he stares at me with something akin to shock. Shit, I really screwed this one up.

"So you're saying that you aren't on friendly terms with some of the most prominent families in the business world," he clarifies slowly, as if he can't believe it. I wince; when he says it like that he makes it sound really bad.

"I wouldn't say that exactly-."

"Are you on good terms with them or not?"

"Not with all of them Father," I answer in a weak voice, barely able to keep the tremble away.

His countenance quickly turns to cold stone.

…

(Kyouya P.O.V.)

"I'm happy we were able to help them," Honey-senpai chirps and Mori-senpai hums in agreement as Tamaki agrees quickly.

I push the bridge of my glasses up my nose and say, "Well, it seems that everything is over now, so I will be leaving now."

"Oh wait! I meant to ask you Kyo-chan, do you know where Ri-chan lives?" Honey-senpai asks innocently and I nod. That was the easiest information to acquire surprisingly. "Do you think that we could go tell her that we helped Neko-chan and Kirimi-chan?" That would be acceptable under most conditions but with the twins I don't know if I should risk them making a scene in the Oita's main house, for all we know this could reflect badly upon the Host Club and our families. Although the Oita's aren't a major power, they are still a force to contend with in the business world. The only crippling factor is that they deal in many different branches without establishing themselves; it is ironic that this is also what makes them so powerful.

"As long as everyone is willing to behave, I do not see the issue with it," I answer finally.

"Yes, this is the perfect chance for the devilish twins to apologize to our dear daughter and for me to finally meet her family!" Tamaki proclaims heatedly and I sigh, this will escalate quickly.

"Don't you think that we should leave Akari alone?" Haruhi asks.

The twins swing an arm around either side of her shoulders and chorus, "Yeah, why would we want to go see her anyways?" A spike of irritation enters me but I force it down, as annoying as this may be there is no reason to get worked up about it.

"Don't say such rude things about your dear sister! We need to make things right and you will go apologize! Then she will recognize that I am a wonderful father for fixing this quarrel and finally accept me!" Tamaki rants and everyone sweat drops. So he's doing this for himself? What an idiot.

"I just want to let Ri-chan know that Kirimi-chan and Neko-chan are getting along now, she was upset that they were fighting so much," Honey-senpai interjects and the situation diffuses quickly. Thank goodness.

"Tamaki-senpai is right, you two are just being rude to Akari, you should come with us to apologize," Haruhi urges and I see the twins deflate slightly. Ah, they will probably listen to her since they are so attached.

The just mutter something and then shrug. "Fine," Kaoru says stiffly and they turn in unison to start going; Tamaki, Honey-senpai, and Mori-senpai being to follow.

"Where are you all going?" I question, already having an idea to the answer.

"We're going to Akari's house of course!" Tamaki answers and I sigh.

"We should wait until tomorrow at least so that we can call and let her know that we're coming over!" Haruhi argues. That isn't going to happen.

"Why would we call?" Hikaru asks.

"Yeah, it's so much more fun to just show up," Kaoru comments.

"Wait, we should wait until tomorrow so that our dear Akari may rest tonight from the tribulations of the week!" Tamaki states dramatically and I sigh again.

"I'll have a limo pick everyone up tomorrow afternoon and we can visit," I state and then walk away.

…

(Akari P.O.V.)

"And here I thought that you had begun to have been an asset to the family," Father sighs heavily and I stiffen. There are a lot of things that don't bother me but all I have been doing lately is aiming to please my parents…. Knowing I was so close to achieving my goal yet fell short makes it sting even more.

"F-father, I'll fix it," I assure hurriedly, the waver obvious in my voice now. I have to make my family proud, I have to.

"Yes, you will, especially after such a blunder as to upset some of the families I am intending to get into agreements with," he thunders and I shy away slightly, there is no way that I am talking myself out of this one, shit.

I bow deeply and say sincerely, "I am very sorry for failing you Father; I will make it up to you." I'll apologize to the twins over the weekend, no matter how much I don't want too.

"You should not have messed up in the first place you stupid child!" he snaps.

I keep my head down and swallow thickly, trying to fight down the pulsing fear and anxiety in my system. "I will do anything to make you proud."

"Do you not understand?! IF YOU HADN'T BEEN SO USELESS IN THE FIRST PLACE THERE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN A PROBLEM! WHY DID MY CHILD HAVR TO BE THE ONE THAT ISN'T GOOD AT ANYTHING!" I fight to stop shaking but my body doesn't listen. Why had I been so stupid? Why hadn't I thought about the family instead of only about myself? I wasn't supposed to fail. I was supposed to make everyone proud but all I did was mess it up! Why can't I do something right for once?!

A knock comes from the door and the atmosphere only becomes tenser. "What is it?" Father barks and the door opens to reveal Kotone.

"There are guests here to see Akari-sama," she answers politely and I gulp. Who would come see me now? I've been avoiding everyone so no one should want to visit me.

"Who?"

"They introduced themselves as Tamaki Suoh, Haruhi Fujioka, Kyouya Ootori, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin," she lists and my eyes go wide. Did they hear us?

Father clears his throat and allows, "You may go attend to your guests Akari." He sends me a look that tells me that I better fix everything. "I must leave to attend a meeting soon anyways, I will return late."

"Goodbye Father," I say weakly and he brushes past me. "Kotone can you take me to the Host Club?"

She nods and begins to walk out of the room with me on her trail. "So they are the Host Club, they definitely are a good looking bunch of boys and a cute girl," she comments and I hum, that's an understatement. I'm surprised that Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san came though… well I didn't expect anyone but I most certainly expected them to still be pissed at me. She opens the double doors to the lounge and I see the Host Club all sitting in the various furniture. "Here they are Akari-sama, would you like me to get Takumi to get everyone some drinks?"

Before anyone has a chance to respond I answer with a strained smile, "Yes Kotone, please have him get us all a glass of water and some snacks, Fujioka-san has a particular affinity for lavish food while Haninozuka-senpai likes cakes." She hums and leaves the room, probably to Hisoka. I turn to everyone and observe them silently. Did they hear anything? God I hope not. They weren't that far away though so it's hard to say. "Is there a reason that everyone decided to visit me?" I ask formally. Especially since I don't want to see any of you, I add silently.

"Don't be so cold to your father!" Suoh-senpai wails.

"You aren't my father!" I snap at him, letting the words out before I can contemplate them. Everyone in the room flinches slightly and I sigh in resignation. So they did hear. "Sorry Suoh-senpai, I'm not in the best of moods." I turn to the twins abruptly and grit my teeth before bowing to them. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you and I hope that I can make it up to you," I apologize smoothly, the words tasting like bile in my tongue. Ugh, I hate this… but it has to be done if I want to make Father happy.

"Akari-sama~, asked for some water and snacks!" I hear Takumi half sign and I straighten up, shaking my head at my crazy butler.

"Takumi, we have guests!" I warn, opening the door so that he can roll in the cart.

He grins at everyone, his eyes hard, and says, "I know, but these are the ones that are causing so many problems between Rishou-sama and you so I don't see the point in acting so kind."

"Takumi, even if we have issues with the guests that does not change the fact that we should be courteous! Now, serve the snacks and behave!" Mizuki snarls at him and he cringes. Everyone besides the three of us sweat drop at the scene but I merely sigh.

"Just get what you want from the cart you guys," I say tiredly and settle down on one of the couches. Knowing these guys, they won't leave for a while. Yeah, most definitely the least relaxing weekend every.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello people~. Soooo I've finally decided on a pairing for Akari and I want to know if you guys want me to put it in the description or leave it as a mystery and let you guys go through a whole emotional rollercoaster not really knowing. *shrug* Up to you guys, review and let me know! I mean a lot of people are reading this story (which I'm very grateful for) so just let me know okay! Don't be a silent reader forever! I just want this once, for you to review. Come on! Oh, I've also joined Academic Decathlon… sooo a lot of my time will be taken up by studying. I'll try to continue with updating once every two weeks but we'll see. I'm sorry okay! My Biology teacher would not stop hounding me about it!

Shadow Fox 2013: I actually wasn't quite sure myself what they were going to say… this story has really taken a mind of its own in a way =) thanks~

iiAnimeLover: All will be revealed in due time *nod nod* Yeah, I'm not the most chipper writer ever. Haha, but it's all for the sake of character development I promise!

TDI-Ryro-Eclares: Awww thank you! I know I don't update a lot… but I have a lot to plan you know so bear with me! =)

Faithful5: T-T happy tears. Thanks you for enjoying my story so much!

Hetomi: And continue I shall~ =)

SmolderingBlackRose: I'm happy you were looking forward to it. I was really debating on what should happen, but I finally decided some character development was in order you know! =) Haha, it still fits either way!

T-T I don't own anything okay! And it really hurts! And I cry myself every day to sleep because of it! Nah, I'm not that dramatic, it just REALLY sucks not to own OHSHC.

….

_ "Are Mother, Father, and Brother going to eat with me?" I ask (more like beg) Hisoka as I sit at the long table, empty except for me. _

_ "I'm sorry Akari-sama but your family is too busy," the chef answers, setting down the plate of steaming food and then leaving. I stare at the appetizing food, pouting childishly as I considered refusing to eat until one of them ate with me. No, they would just be annoyed. A soft whine leaves my lips as I pick up my utensils and begin to eat slowly, making sure to use… uh ettiqute. . Wait… it's etiquette. _

_ I hum happily as I eat and then look around the room, taking in its empty walls and chairs. Why won't anyone eat with me? Why….Why do I have to be alone? Why am I left alone in this house? _

…

"Kirimi-chan is afraid of cats?" I ask after Haninozuka-senpai tells me about the whole incident. "Why?"

"Who knows? They're getting along now though, and that's all that counts," Fujioka-san answers with a shrug of her shoulders and I nod thoughtfully, a small smile on my face.

"I'm happy to hear it," I say sincerely. I really am happy for them, it sounds like they accepted each other and everything too. It means that not all sibling relationships are horrible.

….Okay, that was really pessimistic of me. I didn't really mean it like that, no it was more like it gives me hope that I can fix everything with Brother. I just have to figure out how and gain the courage to try. "How have you been lately Akari, we've barely seen you!" Suoh-senpai exclaims with a pout and I laugh at him, relaxing slightly. It's only been a day and a half and he's already freaking out.

"It's only been a day since I saw you guys, calm down Suoh-senpai. Anyways, I saw Yui-chan," I inform them and my voice falters at the mention of my best friend. Well…. Classmate now thanks to me. I shake my head, well aware of their watchful and worried eyes on me (excluding the twins and Ootori-senpai of course). "And ate lunch with her." Technically. "After school I had Oikanawa pick me up and I just came home early." I shrug and continue, "The rest is just typical home life for me."

Almost everyone in the room tenses up and Takumi mutters sadly, "Akari-sama…" I blink owlishly and then the connection hits me and I groan. Ugh, I wasn't thinking. Now they're going to think that I just have a verbally abusive father, which could hinder a lot.

"Does your father treat you like that all the time?" Fujioka-san asks appalled.

I look at her steadily and say calmly, "Fujioka-san, I don't think you understand the position of a future heir to a company, or even just being related to one. There are certain standards to uphold within the Oita family especially since the companies are finally beginning to grow. I hold nothing against my father for trying to help prepare me for my future." It may be a little cold to deal with your daughter like this but I understand in a twisted way. Father just wants the companies to grow, which in turn provides a career for me and Brother, so he prepares us as he sees fit.

"That doesn't mean he had to yell at you like that!" Fujioka-san counters angrily while everyone else just watches. I don't have to explain myself to them because they are in similar positions but Fujioka-san really has no idea.

"The business world is not going to coddle the ones who venture in it Haruhi, so how the Oita family acts is understandable," Ootori-senpai comments coolly and she turns a glare to him before looking back at me, pity underneath the frustration.

"I don't even understand why he called you useless, he has no reason too!" she protests vehemently and I rub my forehead in frustration as everyone looks at me expectantly. I don't want to tell them that it was because I was on bad term with the twins, who knows how they would react.

"It doesn't matter Fujioka-san, all that does it that I messed up and I got disciplined for it," I retort.

"It was because of us wasn't it?" Haninozuka-senpai asks unexpectedly and I glare at him slightly. Why does he have to be so damn observant?

I heave a sigh and dodge his question diplomatically, "I will fix the problem I created and then Father will be fine. You're making a big deal out of this Fujioka-san."

"I'm not! You don't deserve to be treated like a servant!" she snaps at me and my jaw tenses. I'm not a servant; I just act as I should as the daughter and potential heir to the Oita corporations.

"What companies does your family own Akari?" Suoh-senpai interjects curiously and I sent him a grateful smile for allowing me to not respond to Fujioka-san. I mean, I'm happy that she cares but she just doesn't understand!

"Akari's father and Uncle co-own a security business while her mother owns a law firm," Ootori-senpai informs him and I nod, not the least surprised that he knows that.

"He's right. After my brother, I'm next in line to inherit the companies. They haven't decided who is going to inherit yet though so we work to impress our parents," I say, giving a pointed look to Fujioka-san.

…

_"Why do we have to fight against each other for the stupid companies? I don't want too!" I huff angrily, slamming the thick book on business shut as Brother looks up from his own, more advanced copy. _

_ "We aren't fighting Sis, just trying to figure out who will take care of what. I doubt I could ever fight with you for real," he laughs, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes._

_ "That's a lie. Whenever Mother and Father are around you aren't nearly as nice. Why can't we just act normal all the time?" I ask rhetorically, giving Brother a pointed look to remind him of what just happened a few hours ago. He had placed that blame on a mistake he had made, the jerk. _

_ He chuckles nervously and explains, "I know I know, but I don't want you to own the companies. You-."_

_ "Wouldn't be able to handle it?" I snap back but he shakes his head._

_ "No, you are my little sister and I don't want you to have to deal with all the crap that business would put you through. So, I'll take over the business and you can worry about everything else, helping me every once in a while too." _

_ "Oh…well thanks then." _

…

"That's so cool Ri-chan!" Haninozuka-senpai cheers, eating the last cake that was on the cart joyfully. "These cakes are really good!"

"Hisoka would be happy to hear it. She takes pride in her cooking," I say with a smile, which he returns.

"Who's Hisoka?" Suoh-senpai asks.

"Hisoka is one of my staff, she's the chef. There's also Saki, Mizuki, Kotone, Oikanawa, and Takumi. Saki, Mizuki, and Kotone are my maids while Takumi is the butler and Oikanawa is my driver," I list off and the ones in the room bow as they are introduced (Saki, Mizuki, and Takumi).

"That's a lot of staff for one person," Ootori-senpai comments and I shake my head.

"Well, Takumi is Brother's butler, Kotone is Mother's maid, and Mizuki is the official house keeper. Hisoka cooks for everyone, Oikanawa is my driver, and Saki is my maid," I prattle. "I'm the only one that is here consistently though so it does seem like they only work for me," I concede.

"What about your father?" Fujioka-san asks, a tint of bitterness to her words but at least she's calmed down a bit.

"He has his own secretary, as does my uncle." I've met both of them but I never bothered to remember their names since I don't really see them a lot.

"Well," Suoh-senpai says suddenly, standing up from his chair and stretching. "Since I finally have the chance to see my dear daughter's wonderful home, I would like a tour please!" he begs, giving me a pleading look and I internally groan. Damn him and his ability to get whatever he wants.

I wave my hand at them all lazily and say, "Yeah yeah, follow me then." Everyone starts chattering…. Well 'everyone' being Haninozuka-senpai and Suoh-senpai. The twins were still silent, and looked like they were _sulking_. Suoh-senpai was masterfully managing to talk to both Ootori-senpai and Fujioka-san while Haninozuka-senpai mostly talked to his cousin, throwing out a comment or two to everyone else in between. How do people talk so much?

"Would you like us to accompany you Akari-sama?" Takumi asks, eyeing my company guardedly along with Mizuki and Saki. His message was clear, 'do you want us there so that you won't have to deal with them if things go bad'. It's tempting I tell you but, I think I have to deal with them at some point…. I can't just avoid the subject all together. 'Them' being the twins and our little spat. Oh the joy.

"…No. You guys can relax once you finish your normal rounds of the place, you've done enough," I answer with a smile and everyone nods back.

"Oh oh Akari!" Suoh-senpai beams excitedly, jumping in front of me like a puppy. "Tell me everything about your house! I want to know everything! This place is beautiful really!" A really hyper puppy.

I blink at him for a second before nodding and thinking out loud, "Well, I'll show you all my room first then, and then go around till we end up in the kitchen. Hisoka would love to meet you all most likely." And give them veiled warnings that if they ever hurt me she'll pay it ten times back…..I'm so lucky to have such a kind chef.

Suoh-senpai's eyes sparkle and he pretty much jumps for joy. "I get to see my daughter's room! I get to see my daughter's room!" He pauses and performs a 180. "Men! We must be on our best behavior for Akari and act as gentlemen! The words 'ugly', 'tacky', and 'girly' aren't allowed to be spoken!" Is he insinuating something about me here? A tick mark appears and I glower at them all as everyone except for Fujioka-san salutes, bless her.

"Let's just get this over with," I groan and walk down the hallways towards my room, just naming the places we're passing by.

"This is boring." Cue the tick mark. Damn snarky twins.

"Suoh-senpai is the one that wanted the tour and it isn't like you had to follow Hikaru-san. Sorry my home is boring," I snort back.

"Me too," he mutters back but I ignore him. Well, at least we've settled into trading sarcastic remarks.

"Why did we pass that one hall Akari?" Suoh-senpai asks, pointing back at a hall I had passed by while I had snapped at the twins.

"That's where my parents and brother's rooms are, along with their studies. I didn't think you guys would want to see that and my brother would never want me in his room anyways so I tend to stay away from there," I respond easily, and he falters awkwardly.

"Your house is kind of empty," Kaoru-san comments, cupping his hands behind his head and looking around lazily.

"Yeah, I would have thought it would have been a lot more interesting," Hikaru-san agrees.

"You guys actually thought about what my parent's house would look like?" I ask in disbelief and they stare back at me nonchalantly. That's just… weird. Now that they mention it though, the place is kind of barren, with only a few pictures on the walls and an occasional plant.

"Don't insult your sister's home you devilish twins!" Suoh-senpai chides but I find myself just laughing and waving his defense off.

"No, no, they're right. My parent's house is kind of barren and looks barely lived in," I agree, through my chuckles.

"Has it always been like this?" Fujioka-san asks, looking around curiously.

I hum and answer, "Yeah, my parents were never ones for buying things they thought were useless and we never have guests this far into the house, so that's why the lounge and my father's study are a lot more decorated. None of my family really bothered to decorate it." I hesitate for a moment before sighing and adding, "This house never really felt like 'home' to me either so I never saw the point of trying to make it seem like it was."

…

_ "Don't fall behind Akari, we must return home." _

_ "Home? That isn't anywhere near you. THAT HOUSE IS A PRISON. I… I can't. My 'home' never was with you." _

...

"That's sad," Haninozuka-senpai pouts and then says, "But we're your family so your home can be with us too!" You know those moments when something someone said just really makes you pause and appreciate them. I had never planned for the Host Club to be anything more than a group of people I used to make my parents proud. Then, I actually got to know them and I accepted them as my friends. Soon enough though, they all mattered enough to me that something they said affected me. What Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san had said hurt and made me feel exactly how they described me, useless. And yet here I am again, talking to them and trying to make everything okay. Of course, my father pushed me to do it but I would have caved soon enough anyways.

"That's a wonderful idea Honey-senpai! As the saying goes 'it isn't the house that makes it home but the family inside'!" Suoh-senpai chatters and then sweeps me into a hug, crushing me tightly. Air. Air. I NEED AIR.

"Let her go Tamaki-senpai!" Fujioka-san barks and he drops me immediately, letting me crumple to the floor. "Stop being so dramatic, can't you see that you were suffocating her!?" He obviously couldn't.

"I'm so sorry Akari!" Suoh-senpai apologizes and I wave at him pitifully, gasping for breath still.

"I would have never thought-," Hikaru-san beings.

"-that Boss would suffocate our dear mutt," Kaoru-san finishes.

They look at each other and then hug me on either side. "We must protect our dear mutt!" they declare, glaring at Suoh-senpai. I tense up at the sudden contact and furrow my brow in confusion. It was still awkward between us a few second ago and now they are declaring to protect me….what is going on?

"Will you all stop the dramatics," Ootori-senpai sighs and I can't help but agree.

"Yeah, I want to see Ri-chan's room! I want to see Ri-chan's room!" Haninozuka-senpai chants and I get up, waving for them to follow me tiredly. God, I need a nap once they leave. They're so tiring.

"After that I'll take you all to the kitchen so that we can get a snack," I inform them and Haninozuka-senpai's eyes brighten.

"Will there be cake?" Typical sweet addict.

"Yes, Haninozuka-senpai, there will cake."

…

_"Come on Akari, it is time to get to your lessons, after that I will have Kotone take you to bed and read you a story," Mother assures as she grabs my hand, mine hidden in her grasp. _

_ "Mother, can you read me a story instead tonight?" I beg, looking up at her with a pleading expression. Her expression softens slightly but she sighs loudly and runs her free hand through her hair._

_ "I can't Akari, your father and I have some business to finish with the companies," she answers a small amount of regret in her tone. "I'm sure Kotone is a better story teller anyways." _

_ "But I want Mother to tell me a story." _

_ "Maybe another time dear." _

_ That never happened though._

…

I push open the double doors leading to my room and say, "Here's my room." Everyone walks in, looking around curiously….Well the twins head straight for my desk and start looking through everything. Wonderful. Suoh-senpai is on them quickly and I rub my forehead to hold back the building head ache. Haninozuka-senpai jumps onto my bed with a cheer and Morinozuka-senpai watches him with a small smile. Ootori-senpai just continues to write in his black book as he looks around lazily. Fujioka-san examines my book case, or more exactly, the things on the top shelf.

"Is this from when you were a kid?" she asks, pointing to the picture of Brother and me laughing at some old joke.

"Yeah, most of the things on that shelf are," I answer with a nod, the memories a little bitter sweet though.

"You guys look like you were close," she comments and a sad smile surfaces this time.

"We were."

"'Were'?" Kaoru-san comes over to ask, pulling his brother along.

"Yeah, we stopped getting along once I grew up, the pressure and everything from trying to see who gets the companies and all," I explain with a shrug. True, but not the whole reason.

"That is the common affect," Ootori-senpai puts in knowingly and I send him a side-long glance.

"Oh, my poor daughter! How can you have lasted on such poor terms with your brother?!" Suoh-senpai says dramatically but I see the hint of worry in him.

I wave him off; turning to look at the pictures back from the time we used to get along. "I just…. tried not to think about it I guess. My brother and I used to be really close, only separating when my parents would take him off on business trips and the like." Which was quite often. "We just…. weren't anymore one day. It wasn't gradual or anything but more like a sudden change, so drastic that there was nothing we could do to stop it." Gah, now I'm pouring my woes out….. To the whole damn Host Club. It isn't that bad a feeling though, finally talking about it to someone outside of the staff.

"If you guys were really as close as you make it seem-," Hikaru-san says abruptly.

"Then it isn't that hard to make things right," Kaoru-san finishes and I stare at them.

"Maybe." I look back at the pictures, imagining what it would be like to have my brother back. "I'm just so scared that I'll mess everything up… all over again."

…

(Kyouya P.O.V.)

She looked at the twins for a long moment, as if trying to wrap her mind around the words they had said. I push my glasses up with a quiet sigh and write down in my black book. _Had bad relations with her brother. _That seems to happen a lot in affluent families, the pressure of reaching the parent's and the world's high standards tend to break the bonds that families tend to have. "Maybe." Her tone makes me look up and I see her look back at the pictures, a look of pain… no regret maybe?... and sadness, mixed with a tint of hope. She must have done something to destroy her relationship with her brother and doesn't know how to fix it. "I'm just so scared that I'll mess everything up….all over again," she finished softly, wrapping her arms around herself as if to protect herself.

It's sad really, how much she wants to change things yet she won't even try too.

…

(Akari P.O.V.)

A hand land on my shoulder and I look back at who it was, jumping slightly. I stare into the dark eyes of the third year. "It'll be okay," he rumbles, smiling reassuringly at me and I return it weakly.

"Thanks Morinozuka-senpai."

"Akari-sama, it's time for dinner! Your guests are always welcome to join us!" Saki calls from the door frame, smiling suggestively at me. I blink at her and then catch her meaning. She…. Is she trying to be a matchmaker? What the hell!?

I whirl on everyone else, slightly flustered and reaffirm, "Saki is right, you're all welcome to join me for dinner. Father hasn't returned and Mother and Brother are away on a trip. What do you say?"

…

I eat my dinner silently, letting the noise wash over me as everyone chatters happily around the table. Hisoka has gone all out, creating a feast. As soon as they had brought out the food and set it down, it was pretty easy to see that it was way too much for us….. soooo Suoh-senpai invited all of my staff to join us. The long table in the dining room is full, everyone holding their own conversations and creating a clamber of noise. A large smile lights up my face as I watch them all…. My own little family.

"That's my fancy tuna!"

"Aww my daughter is so cute when she gets protective of her food."

"You aren't my father!"

"Mother, our daughter is being rebellious again! I blame those devilish twins!"

"Hey!"

"We didn't do anything!"

"Will you calm down Tamaki?

"This is so good! I can't wait for desert!"

"Yeah."

"Looks like you have a fan Hisoka," Oikanawa comments.

"Please, it isn't that hard to believe with my cooking," she sniffs proudly, preening like a bird.

"Oh here it goes," Kotone sighs.

I smirk. "Getting a big head my chef?"

"Ugh, can you guys just lay off for tonight!" Takumi groans.

Mizuki barks a laugh and challenges, "You're just worried you're gonna lose!"

"Please, I have a right to be confident in my cooking."

"I think Akari-sama is going to win!" Saki declares.

"Is this the usual commoner practice of betting?"

I snort. Yeah, we're some family.


End file.
